Crónicas de un romance no muy comun
by Nigthmare Shadow
Summary: Uno no decide de quien se enamora no es así? pero que pasaría si ademas de que tu enamoramiento es algo prohibido por la sociedad, el universo entero parece conspirar en tu contra para que no logres lo que buscas, te rendirías o seguirías adelante? Mejor explicacion adentro, no soy muy buena con los sumarys ( Historia Completa ) Epílogo subido ( Aviso en el último cap)
1. Comienzo del viaje

**Nigthmare: Hola lectores, si se preguntan porque el cambio, pues Shadow esta atrapado en problemas familiares (cof cof retiro espiritual católico obligado cof) y no estará con nosotros toda una semana, se suponía que yo debía publicar dos capítulos nuevos de sus fics, un capitulo nuevo de zombie Breakdown, uno nuevo de Por un beso de tus pétalos y empezar a publicar un fic nuevo en el que estaba trabajando, pero yo no soy su maldita asistente, no voy a andar haciendo su trabajo y publicando sus cosas, pero volviendo al tema de este fic, muchos lectores le mandan a el PM pidiendo que haga un fic serio con el Incesto de su Oc y Fluttershy, al parecere es una pareja que a muchos les intriga, pero a el le faltan las bolas para hacerlo, así que aquí entro yo, trayendo a la vida ese concepto, pero antes que nada unas cuantas advertencias.**

**1)Si esperan leer incesto desde el principio pues tendran que esperar, voy a tomarme mi tiempo antes de llegar a eso, tal vez 7 o 10 capítulos.**

**2) Tal vez tengamos lemons, pero por ahora, todo queda en rating T.**

**3)A diferencia de Shadow el cual no le molestan los Flames o comentarios de odio que no hacen critica costructiva, yo advierto, SI ME DEJAN REVIEWS QUE SOLO DIGAN ES UNA MIERDA, O QUE LA HISTORIA DA ASCO, SIN DARME UNA JUSTIFICACION O EXPLICANDOME QUE TIENE DE MALO, SI SON ANONIMOS SU REVIEW SERA ELIMINADO Y SI TIENEN CUENTAS PUES SERAN REPORTADOS Y PROBABLEMENTE ECHADOS DE LA PAGINA, SU CUENTA SERA BORRADA Y YO ME REIRE DE USTEDES MIENTRAS COMO CHOCOLATE DESDE MI DEPARTAMENTO, ASI QUE SI ESTA CLASE DE FICS NO LES GUSTAN PUES LARGO!.**

**4) A menos que yo diga lo contrario, asuman que Fluttershy esta tartamudeando TODO EL TIEMPO, QUEDO CLARO!**

**5) Los tags de este capitulo son: Sentimientos no compartidos, intentos estupidos y fallidos de llamar la atención.**

**6) Pasen y Disfruten de esto si aun luego de todo eso desean leer :3.**

* * *

**Tema de apertura: One and all ( Smashing Pumpkins)**

* * *

Fluttershy se sentaba en el asiento, suspirando incomoda mientras se aferraba a los lados de su asiento- Flutters estas bien?-

Ella alzo la mirada hacia Dusk, el cual se asomaba con una mirada preocupada por encima de la novela que estaba leyendo. Tomando la mano de su hermano un poco mas calmada lo miro – Estoy bien…- dijo en voz baja.

-Em… yo te creería si no fuera por lo sudadas que están tus manos, no me molesta ni nada, solo están un poco mojadas no?- Dijo el con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro.

Fluttershy rápidamente soltó su mano, limpiándola en su chaqueta amarilla pálida –Estaré bien…solo son cuatro horas de vuelo…y el clima parece estar en buena condición- Dijo ella asomándose por la ventana para mirar el cielo.

-Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, este es su capitán hablando, y Tan aerolíneas les da las gracias por su preferencia. Ahora volaremos rumbo a Londres, si miran al frente, nuestro gran personal de vuelo les mostrara las medidas de seguridad, les deseo a todos un agradable viaje-

La azafata empezó demostrar cosas como el como ponerse las mascarillas y los sistemas de salvamento en caso de emergencia, Dusk siendo el muchacho que era se acerco a Fluttershy y le susurro –Es una chica linda no?- refiriéndose a la Azafata, Fluttershy lo miro con un sonrojo en su rostro – Porque me dices eso… no me gustan las chicas…- notando como su hermano se estaba recostando totalmente en su asiento- Sabes, los asientos no son para acostarse…-.

_Si mi plan para que ella me mire funciono!,_ Pensó el pelimagenta mirando los ojos de la pelirosa sobre el, acomodando su silla de nuevo el le sonrío – Oh perdón, te dije lo de la azafata porque asumí pues que tu…eras lesbiana, ya sabes, eso de ni siquiera has besado a nadie y todo…-

-Pero-que-no asumas esas cosas- Murmuro ligeramente enfadada ella desviando la mirada sonrojada y molesta.

-Si pues, yo pensé que ya sabes no, con lo retraída que eras, eso de que no tenias amigas y…- Empezó a distraerse y decir cosas sin notar el efecto que tenían, luego noto que Fluttershy se estaba poniendo a llorar por lo que estaba diciendo, viendo eso, un sentimiento de culpa lo lleno- oh Flutters lo siento, yo no quería hacerte llorar, solo se me fue la lengua y…-Dusk miraba los ojos de su hermana mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus manos, _Dios hasta cuando llora se ve hermosa._

_-_Me perdonas?- Pregunto sonriéndole luego de que dejo de llorar.

-Por supuesto que lo hago…o Dios el avión se esta moviendo- Ella medio grito en voz baja al sentir todo el lugar avanzando.

Dusk sostuvo su mano para reconfortarla- Todo estará bien lo prometo-

-Si..- ella soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se sentaba y se aferraba a su lugar –Todo estará bien…

* * *

**4 horas de vuelo después…**

* * *

**-**Sinceramente te digo, nunca creí ser capaz de vomitar tanto, creo que casi agote todas las bolsas para vomito…-Dusk gruño bajando al aeropuerto, Fluttershy lo seguía, llevando con dificultad unas maletas-Si tienes problemas, yo puedo llevar esas con mi maleta de rueditas-

La pelirosa solo lo miro antes de negar con la cabeza-No gracias, yo puedo sola…- el pelimagenta observo la delgada figura de su hermana, ahora faltante de su chaqueta amarilla-Este…um de nuevo lo siento por arruinar tu chaqueta.-

Fluttershy solo trato de sonreírle, pero lentamente empezó a sollozar otra vez, mientras sus ojos se aguaban, no la hacia sentir bien el hacer sentir culpable a su hermano por algo que no pudo controlar- Ay no, estaba bromeando, lo siento, Dios eres tan emocional, tal vez alguien olvido tomar su Te esta mañana- Dijo con rapidez Dusk envolviéndola en un abrazo antes de que se ponga a llorar, ella solo asintió- Vamos anímate, pon una sonrisa en tu linda y anormalmente pálida cara y vámonos que perderemos nuestro tren-

Pero, en vez de soltarla, el Pelimagenta se aferro al abrazo unos momentos mas, respirando profundamente, _Ahh ella huele a flores…ug y a vomito, je, eso es mi culpa…-_

* * *

Normalmente, Fluttershy prefería viajar en tren que en avión, ella amaba los trenes, le gustaban los asientos, y el sonido de el traqueteo de la maquinaria, pero mas que nada, amaba el espacio que había para caminar y recorrer dentro del tren, lo cual era muy agradecido por ella luego de 4 horas de viaje al lado de un hermano mayor que se la paso vomitando todo el viaje, pero ella estaba ligeramente decepcionada por este tren, no era algo feo, no, era de un hermoso color blanco, estaba muy limpio y tenia unos hermosos asientos verdes con mesitas con lámparas y todo, solo había una pequeña cosa que le molestaba- No es como el expreso de Hogwarts…-

El hermano mayor que acababa de poner sus maletas en el compartimiento la miro sorprendió y un poco incrédulo-Si sabes que no existe verdad?-

-Si se que no existe…yo solo esperaba que todos los trenes de Inglaterra fueran como ese…-

Una risa sonó en el lugar y una chica de cabello rosado, anormalmente esponjado se sentaba frente a ellos, seguida de un muchacho de cabello marrón rizado y una minima cantidad de bello facial- Yo también esperaba lo mismo- dijo la pelirosa mirando a ambos con un par de lindos ojos azules.

El muchacho rodó los ojos antes de responder- Pinkie tu también pensaste que volaríamos hasta aquí en Grifos-

-No estaba diciendo que lo haríamos, solo que lo esperaba y que seria algo lindo-

-Los grifos ni siquiera existen…-

-Una chica puede soñar- Corto al muchacho la pelirosa antes de enfocar su atención en los hermanos frente a ella que la miraban un poco preocupados- Hola mi nombre es Pinkie Pie, y ese de hay es mi novio Chesse-

Chesse miro ambos –hola- Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Emm…si hola, yo soy Dusk y esta es mi hermana Fluttershy, podría saber de donde son, tienen un acento peculiar.-

-Somos de Texas, Estados Unidos, de donde son ustedes, O ya se, son de una pequeña provincia de viñedos de la Toscana en Italia.-

El pelimagenta alzo una ceja ligeramente sorprendido, ligeramente asustado- Este…si como rayos supiste todo eso-.

-Lo adivine…- Dijo sonriente Pinkie ignorando todas las miradas raras que se posaban sobre ella- Asi que que hacen aquí?- Pregunto de nuevo ella.

-Umm venimos para estudiar en el instituto Saint Mahilov, yo voy a hacer mi masterado en Artes y Letras, Fluttershy viene para continuar sus estudios en medicina…-

Pinkie a estas alturas ya no era capas de contener su emoción- ES GENIAL, Yo voy a hacer mi primer año en Artes y letras y Chesse empezara sus estudios en mercadotecnia, será genial todos iremos al mismo lugar de estudios…- y empezó un monologo relatando desde cosas de su vida hasta anécdotas por las que nadie pregunto, Chesse y Dusk hablaban de vez en cuando con pequeños comentarios, pero ninguno logro detener la incesante charla de Pinkie, siguiendo de esa manea por tres extenuantes horas, pareciendo tener un suplemento ilimitado de aire en los pulmones.

-Deberiamos encontrarnos luego, seria bueno volver a juntarnos, además de que abra una recepción para los estudiantes extranjeros en unos días.

-No gracias no…- Pero antes de que Dusk pudiera terminar, la persona menos esperada lo interrumpió- Si será divertido, suena como una buena idea, por que no intercambiamos números de teléfono y lo hacemos.

* * *

Luego de otros cinco minutos, se separaron buscando su acomodación en el enorme campus.

-Por que tenias que decir que si…- Pregunto muy exasperado Dusk, dándole su mirada de hermano serio a Fluttershy.

-Pensé que seria divertido, Pinkie me agrada, y ambos deberíamos socializar mas…- Cuando Fluttershy miro a su hermano, ella se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy feliz con esa idea, así que uso una táctica que jamás fallaba, su labio inferior empezó a temblar, mientras invocaba las antiguas artes de la mirada de cachorrito abandonado- Vamos Hermano, solo esta vez…-

El mencionado solo alzo sus manos al aire en derrota suspirando derrotado- Bien, solo esta vez-

-Yay…- Dio un corto grito de victoria antes de abrazar a Dusk- Te quiero-

\- Si yo también te quiero, ahora apúrate que tenemos que llegar a los lugares donde nos quedaremos rápido-

-Fluttershy rápidamente se adelanto, maletas en mano, mientras que Dusk se quedo atrás mirando su figura hermosa en todos los sentidos, el sabia que lo sentimientos que tenia por ella estaban mal pero, maldición a el no le importaba eso, el paso muchos años tratando de reprimir eso, diciéndose a si mismo que estaba enfermo por lo que sentía, pero ya no podía hacerlo, así que simplemente decidió aceptar en silencio sus emociones, admirando el largo cabello rosa pastel que se agitaba mientras caminaba, la manera en la que su blusa abrazaba su figura, y la manera en que a veces tenia esos pequeños acelerones de confianza, tal vez a Fluttershy no le gustaba toda esa atención que recibía, pero rayos si que sabia comandar a las personas cuando se lo proponía.

* * *

Luego de acomodarse en sus distintos dormitorios, Dusk decidió ir a cenar con Fluttershy y a conocer a su compañera/o de cuarto, pero no se esperaba lo que tenia en frente, la insanamente sexy compañera francesa de cuarto de Fluttershy, Rarity, la pelirosa evitando que su hermano cometiera algo estupido como coquetearle le susurro al oído –Ella es lesbiana- Mientras que Rarity servia la pasta para la cena, esta revelación en vez de tranquilizarlo solo lo puso mucho mas nervioso, una hermosa e insanamente sexy francesa lesbiana era la compañera de cuarto de su hermana, esto solo olía a problemas.

-Y que estas estudiando- Pregunto Rarity al hermano de su compañera.

_O Dios hasta su acento y su voz son sexys, maldita sea._

-Hum, pues Arte y Letras y tu?-

Rarity tomo un sorbo de vino antes de responder-Diseño de modas, es mi ultimo año-

_Mierda, acaso no puede evitar hacer algo de manera sexy por un momento, no me sorprendería que ella y Flutters empiecen a Salir pronto a este paso._

-Hermano estas bien…-

El pelimagenta miro a Fluttershy de manera espaciada antes de responder- Si estoy bien, solo me perdí en mi lindo y pequeño mundo dentro de mi mente-

-Debe ser muy creativo, seguro mantiene la cabeza en las nubes todo el tiempo-

Fluttershy soltó una risita- Eso es subestimarlo…-

-Oigan sigo aquí no? Puedo oírlas-

-O lo siento Querido, no quise ser ruda- Respondió Rarity.

El solo se encogió de hombros y susurro un "Esta bien" Antes de volver su atención a su comida.

* * *

Cuando la cena termino, Fluttershy empezó a seguir a su hermano por los pasillo, el mantenía sus manos en sus bolsillos y murmurando por lo bajo- hermano estas bien?-

El se volteo rápidamente- No nada, estoy bien, estoy genial porque preguntas?-

-Creí que estabas molesto por algo, esa manera en la que saliste murmurando luego de que todo termino…-

El muchacho observo como su hermana se acercaba a el, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, en un gesto inmensamente ensayado de tranquilizacion, sus rostro muy cerca el uno del otro, para tanto el disgusto como para la alegría de Dusk, sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Fluttershy, mirando su piel pálida, sus ojos aguamarinas con el mínimo toque de delineador violeta, y esos labios rosados y suaves.

-Dios quisiera besarla…-

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al máximo, no esperando decir eso, _O no, por favor que no haya dicho eso en voz alta_, pensaba, cerrando sus ojos esperando lo peor, pero no llego, luego de unos momentos escucho una risita y abrió los ojos encontrándose con Fluttershy riéndose- Oh Hermano, ya te dije, Rarity es lesbiana, no puedes besarla.

_Esperen que?, O gracias, ella pensó que yo estaba hablando de Rarity._

-La ver…-

_NO BOCA IDIOTA, NO DIGAS LO QUE ESTAMOS PENSANDO!_

-La verdad que?-

Dusk empezó a reírse de manera nerviosa,- oh nada, olvida lo que dije, O mira haya esta mi departamento, nos vemos mañana- Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se marcho corriendo a su habitación- Adiós!-

Fluttershy solo se paro hay, totalmente confundida con lo que acababa de suceder-Uh..Okay…Adiós?...-

* * *

**Tema de cierre: Final Mascarade ( Linkin Park)**

* * *

**Primer capitulo completo, esperen mas pronto, gracias por leer, dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos la próxima SHANARO!.**


	2. Cuando bebes demasiado

**Nigthmare: Gracias por el apoyo, me alegra que les haya agradado el concepto de esta historia, e aquí el siguiente capitulo, y mañana el siguiente, y el siguiente y así por toda esta semana, ¿Qué puedo decir?, trabajo mejor cuando estoy sola, y trabajo mucho mejor al saber que Shadow esta sufriendo en algún lugar perdido en una iglesia, obligado a escuchar sermones y practicar dinámica con cancioncitas estupidas, como sea, aquí el nuevo cap.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Sentimientos no compartidos, conciencias molestas y sarcásticas, Slice of Life, Intoxicación, Introducción de la mas seria rival amorosa de uno de los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Tema de apertura: One and All (Smashing Pumpkins)**

* * *

**-**Vamos! Vamos que se nos hace tarde!-

Pinkie estaba arrastrando a una mortificada Fluttershy hasta el lugar donde se estaban celebrando la llegada de los estudiantes extranjeros, seguida de Chesse, Dusk y Rarity los cuales solo observaban la escena- Y ustedes también apúrense, que llegaremos tarde-

-Pinkie querida, el club no ira a ninguna parte, relájate- Rarity dijo apoyando una mano en su cintura.

-Lo se, pero se que abra tragos gratis y se acabaran- Luego miro al frente y se encontro con alguien conocido- Oh ella es mi amiga de clase de Biologia, Oye Twiligth!-

Una linda chica vestida con una camisa y una falda holgada hasta las rodillas se volteo hacia ellos, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro- Hola Pinkie, hola amigos de Pinkie, me llamo Twiligth-

Pinkie soltó a Fluttershy dejándola desorientada y rápidamente fue donde Twiligth- El es Chesse, es mi novio el de que te hable- menciono señalando a Chesse el cual solo reía incomodo- Ellos son Dusk y Fluttershy, son hermanos y ambos vienen de Italia igual que tu, y ella es Rarity, es una diseñadora de Paris!-

Twiligth solo asintió- Que bien, me agrada conocerlos- su mirada no se despegaba de la chica de cabello rosa pálido que parecía muy insegura, algo tenia esa chica que le agradaba y no podía descubrir que.

Casi todos entraron al club, siendo los últimos en quedar afuera Dusk y Fluttershy, la chica soltó un suspiro nervioso.

-No vas a entrar- Pregunto Dusk mirándola.

-Uh..seguro por que no…-

El la tomo y la abrazo por los hombros mientras caminaba para entrar, en parte la abrazo para calmarla y en parte para disfrutar de el contacto.

_Me encanta cuando usa esta remera…_

-Sabes que estarás bien no?-

-Si, solo que…no soy muy fan de los grandes grupos de gente…-

Dusk la miro con su ojos visible entrecerrado- Tu fuiste la de la idea de venir en primer lugar…-Fluttershy empezó a lagrimear de nuevo,_ se que ella es muy emocional pero esto me parece excesivo, no mentira, así la amo, _el la tomo y volvió a abrazarla- Solo fue una broma lo siento… tengo una idea, si toda esa gente te incomoda, solo concéntrate en mi, te parece-

La chica solo asintió antes de entrar al Club, donde ambos fueron golpeados por una fuerte onda de música desagradable.

-O por los mil demonios, que onda con esta horrible música- Dusk hizo un gesto de desagrado luego de decir eso.

Pinkie llego saltando hasta ambos y los arrastro a una mesa cerca de el bar- No lo se a mi me fascina esta clase de música- dijo ella, al parecer escuchando el comentario anterior del pelimagenta.

-Eso seguro es porque no tienes un buen gusto en música- Respondió Dusk, siendo apoyado por Twiligth y Rarity que asintieron con la cabeza.

Pinkie los miro a todos entrecerrando los ojos- Si pues, solo dicen eso porque son aguafiestas…-

Chesse soltó una carcajada ante este comentario- En serio es lo mejor que se te ocurrio para responder-

-Como sea, vengan prueben un trago- Dijo Pinkie pasándoles vasos con bebidas alcohólicas a todos los presentes, Rarity, Pinkie y Chesse se los tomaron sin problemas, Twiligth solo lo aparto dudosa igual que Dusk, ambos negándose a beber, mientras Fluttershy solo miraba confundida su vaso, ella considero no tomar igual que Twiligth y su hermano, pero ella estaba aquí para tratar de salir de su coraza y divertirse un poco, así que se decidió dio un trago, en el momento que el alcohol toco su garganta ella retrocedió- Que es esto?-

Pinkie se volteo hacia ella, levantándose a bailar con Chesse- No tengo idea, pero quieres otro?-

La chica solo se encogió de hombros y respondió- Si, por que no?-

* * *

Una hora después y 4 tragos después Fluttershy estaba completamente fuera de si, habiendo incrementado su resistencia a la música horrible se decidió a bailar, siendo momentos después acompañada por Rarity, la cual estaba igual de borracha, Dusk estaba sentado en la barra del bar discutiendo con Twiligth, resultando que ambos compartían muchos gustos, el era totalmente ignorante de el baile detrás de el, ambos pidieron otro coctel de frutas, cuando escucharon unos "Whohoos" atrás de ellos, y cuando se voltearon, Dusk entro en shock, Su hermana, bailando, muy muy MUY apretada a Rarity, la chica francesa no parecía nada mas que contenta con la atención que estaba recibiendo de la pelirosa.

Olvidándose completamente de la bebida que pago pero aun no recibió, y diciéndole a Twiligth un vago – Me disculpas un momento- empezó a abrirse camino para separar a la sexy chica francesa de su hermana, lentamente pasando a través de toda la fiesta, luego de unos momentos ahora era el contra quien estaban bailando y no era con Rarity que baliaba, y la verdad, no le importo mucho y no lo pediría de otra manera.

El estaba muy hipnotizado con ella para detenerse y preocuparse de lo que las otras personas pensaran y Fluttershy obviamente estaba demasiado borracha como para detenerse, se volteo y miro a la cara a su hermano, sus caderas moviéndose en sincronía mientras que ella ponía una mano sobre su hombro.

_Se ve tan sexy._

Dusk no podía alejar sus ojos de la figura de Fluttershy, su cuerpo sudado por el baile hacia que su remera se pegue mas a su cuerpo, mostrando mas de su deseable figura, el empezó a sentir como ella empezaba a rozar sus piernas cubiertas por jeans contra su cuerpo mientras bailaban.

_Gracias al cielo que hoy traigo puestos jeans ajustados._

Rarity, que ahora estaba cansada de bailar observo la escena sentada a lado de Pinkie, Twiligth y Chesse – Ellos parecen ser muy cercanos…-

Pinkie solo se río ante esto – Solo están disfrutando de la atmosfera, déjalos por si mismos-

Los hermanos pasaron el resto de la noche bailando juntos, y cuando llego la hora de volver, eso de las tres de la mañana fue trabajo de Dusk escoltar tanto a Rarity como a Fluttershy a su departamento.

Luego de dejar a Rarity en su recamara el empezó a subir las escaleras cargando a Fluttershy sobre sus hombros, pues esta estaba demasiado ebria como para caminar por si misma-Sostente que estamos a punto de llegar-

\- T-tu sabes, yo te amo Dusk-

El suspiro, deseando que lo que ella decía fuera cierto, el sabia que ella lo quería, solo que no de la manera que el lo deseaba- Si lo se-

Finalmente llegando a su habitación, el con suavidad la bajo en la cama – Bien, quédate aquí, yo usare tu baño por un momento y volveré enseguida-

Fluttershy rodó en la cama riéndose- Estaré esperando- ronroneo sin su habitual tartamudeo.

_Maldita sea, desearía que dijeras eso en serio._

Y luego de salir del baño, volvió a la habitación de Fluttershy para recibir el mas agradable Shock de toda su vida, Fluttershy totalmente desnuda, tambaleándose tratando de recoger sus ropas del suelo, el pelimagenta dudo un momento antes de ir y ayudara a su hermana a pararse firme – Woa, Flutters que estas haciendo-

-Yo no estoy cómoda con mi ropa puesta…- respondió, su tartamudeo ligeramente de vuelta.

-Esta bien, ahora estas cómoda, vete a la cama-

La pelirosa se rió como colegiala cuando se tropezó y al ser atrapada por su hermano, este sin querer toco sus senos- hehe…tu me tocaste apropósito…-

-No yo nuca!-

Ella se volteo y rozo con suavidad los labios de Dusk con sus dedos- si lo hiciste pervertido…-

Dusk ahora se estaba enfadando con esto- Flutters ve a la cama ahora…-

\- Es eso una invitación…-

_POR LOS MIL DEMONIOS…_

Dejando ir a Fluttershy rápidamente salio de la habitación, - Solo métete a la cama- cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a Fluttershy en la oscuridad, la cual no estaba muy segura de cómo llegar a su cama en ese mismo instante. En el pasillo sentado al pie de las escaleras Dusk estaba sentado, suspirando derrotado.

_Porque rayos tiene que decir cosas como esa, en momentos como este son los que desearía ser un muchacho normal sin sentimientos impuros y nada sanos hacia mi propia hermana._

-Dusk estas bien?-

El solo suspiro antes de responder- Si estoy bien Rarity, solo algo agotado por lo de hoy…-

-Bien, voy a acostarme ahora, seria peligroso si sales a esta hora, puedes dormir en el sofá y pasar la noche aquí si lo deseas.-

-Gracias-

-Buenas noches-

Rarity recibió un bajo gruñido como respuesta final.

* * *

-Ouuuu…mi cabeza…-Fluttershy escondió su rostro dentro de las mantas alejándolo de la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana- Duele…-

Pero antes de que pudiera volver a dormir una voz la llamo desde la puerta- Flutters estas despierta?-

-Si creo…aunque no es muy fácil…desearía estar dormida…- Respondió tratando de pelear contra su dolor de cabeza.

Dusk empujo la puerta abriéndola con su cintura, trayendo en sus manos una charola llena de pan tostado, unos trozos de chocolate y una taza de te- Te traje tu desayuno-_No es como si te lo merecieras luego de lo que dijiste anoche_.

-Que estas haciendo aquí- Su tartamudeo estaba de vuelta con toda su fuerza.

-Pase la noche aquí-

Fluttershy asintió y se inclino a darle un sorbo a su te, en ese momento sentía una estampida dentro de su cabeza- que hora es?-

Dusk se sentó en la esquina de la pequeña cama individual observando a su hermana lidiando con una resaca de campeonato- Las once-

-A que hora volvimos-

-Umm…hay por las tres de la mañana, que tal esta tu cabeza?-

-Duele mucho, como esta la tuya-

-Bien, yo no bebí demasiado anoche…que estas mirando?-

Fluttershy desvío la mirada sonrojada, Dusk estaba vistiendo solo unos jeans ajustados, su torso delgado y al parecer mojado estaba totalmente desnudo- Estoy segura que tu tenias una remera ayer-

El solo se río mientras acomodaba su cabello- Si, acabo de darme una ducha por cortesía de Rarity, voy a volver a mi departamento, por cierto tu también deberías bañarte, apestas a alcohol-

-Si tienes…donde estan mis ropas-

-Te las quitaste anoche, recuerdas?-

-No…-

Dusk soltó una risita- Que es lo que recuerdas-

La pelirosa se llevo las manos a la frente, lo único que recordaba eran unos fragmentos borrosos luego de su segunda bebida, pero luego de que cierta memoria regreso a ella, se arrepintió de haber bebido en primer lugar-O no….-

-Que?-

-La manera en la que bailamos juntos…-

Dusk se puso nervioso, tratando de mantener una sonrisa en su rostro – Si, eso fue…-

-Extrañamente agradable- Lo interrumpió la chica.

-Espera que?-

-Digo, bailar así despreocupada se sintió bien, es una lastima que halla sido con mi hermano…-

_Por supuesto eso es lo que ella quería decir, No existe ninguna manera en que aceptara que disfruto bailar contigo, además tu eres el único enfermo aquí._

Levantándose, termino de arreglar su cabello antes de retirarse- Si, pues bueno, tengo que irme, ya sabes llegar a mi habitación, arreglar mis cosas y todo eso…asi que te veo luego-

-Si esta bien…-

El le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse rápidamente a su departamento, dejando a Fluttershy en su cama, esta paso sus delgados dedos por sobre su mejilla, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

De repente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y golpeo sus manos contra su cama frustrada- …No dejes que pase otra vez de nuevo…es tu hermano por todos los cielos…-Se quito la sabana de encima, lista para darse una ducha, dándose cuenta de la húmeda zona cerca de su entrepierna que manchaba las sabanas-…Que tan enferma estoy para que me pase esto por el…-

* * *

**Tema de cierre: The Final Mascarade ( Linkin Park)**

* * *

**Gracias por leer el cap dos, respuestas a los comentarios ( si are eso todos los caps)**

**Pony1000ton:** Gracias, eso es lo que busco, poner todo drama y romance pero que todo tenga siempre un ligero toque humorístico, muchas gracias por leer.

** 25: **Gracias por el apoyo, créeme, que si te gusta el romance este fic pronto entrar entre tus favoritos, peor por ahora solo pondré mucha tensión y drama en el, espero que te guste este cap nuevo.

** .123276: **Me alegra que te gustara, eres una de las que andaba pidiendo en sus reviews por el nacimiento de este fic, así que me alegra que cumpla tus expectativas, gracias por el apoyo.

**Lightning Killer y Oscuris: **Me alegra que te guste, no pude pensar en ningún otro personaje que haga de la sexy chica extranjera mas que Rarity, dime ¿ quien no la ve viniendo de Francia siendo una estudiante de diseño? Ese papel queda perfecto para ella, gracias por leer y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

**Dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, aunque tendremos cap nuevo mañana seguro, si llegamos a los 10 review antes de las 15 horas De publicación de este cap, mañana tendrán como premio capitulo doble, SHANARO!**


	3. Guardado en una cancion

**Nigthmare: Lastima, les faltaron dos comentarios para llegar a la meta, pero de cualquier manera, tendrán Un capitulo nuevo hoy, y la secion de respuestas al final de este capitulo, disfruten!.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Sentimientos no compartidos, conciencias sarcásticas y entrometidas, inuendos y expresión emocional musical.**

* * *

**Tema de apertura: One and all ( Smashing Pumpkins )**

* * *

Dusk bostezaba, estirándose mientras salía del edificio de lecturas y actuación, en si su Arquitectura era magnifica, un enorme anfiteatro con muchas ventanas de cristal que llenaban el lugar de luz natural- Nunca creí que podría aburrirme tanto el arte…-

Una chica alta, de cabello multicolor, que vestía una camisa negra y unos pantalones vaqueros lo alcanzo con rapidez mientras se estiraba y bostezaba, -Si se de que estas hablando, esa clase me mando a dormir-

-Rainbow, a ti todo te manda a dormir-la miro con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Si como sea, vamos a almorzar-

Mientras el par caminaba hacia la cafetería, el pelimagenta vio una inconfundible cabellera rosada pálida- Hey Flutters por aquí!- Grito saludándola con la mano en alto.

La mencionada soltó un grito suave por el repentino llamamiento soltando todos sus libros en el suelo, Rainbow y Dusk avanzaron hacia ella, de repente Rainbow le dio un codazo a el en las costillas mientras preguntaba- Así que esa es tu novia no?-

Casi instantáneamente el le dedico una contundente mirada a la chica- Claro que no ella es mi hermana, tarada…-_Aunque como desearía que tuvieras razón…_

Rainbow lo miro apenada- Umm lo siento, es que no se parecen nada…-

-En serio, la gente suele decir que nos parecemos mucho, agregándole a que hoy creíste que yo era una chica…- Dusk miro ligeramente enfadado a Rainbow Dash, la cual solo reía nerviosa, _Que use mi cabello largo y no tenga bello facial no significa que yo sea una chica._

Los dos llegaron donde la pelirosa, la cual acababa de recoger sus libros del suelo- hey Flutters como estuvo tu primer dia de clases?-

-Fue muy interesante y me agrado….como fue el tuyo…-

-Aburrido como una visita al doctor, a por cierto esta es Rainbow Dash-

La mencionada extendió su mano en saludo, a lo cual la pelirosa respondió con timidez- Ese es mi nombre pero puedes decirme RB si gustas- Luego se acerco y miro su rostro, volteándose sonriendo a Dusk luego de unos instantes- Tienes razón , así de cerca son como dos gotas de agua-

-Te lo dije no?-

Fluttershy solo miraba callada el intercambio, hasta que su curiosidad saco lo mejor de si misma- De que están hablando…-

Dusk solo hizo un ademán con su manos dando de menos la respuesta- A aquí la tarada de RB creía que tu eras mi novia o algo por el estilo-

La pelirosa solo se sonrojo de gran manera mientra miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a Rainbow.

-Ves te dije que estabas mal, creo que la rompiste con esa idea tuya-

Luego de unos momentos el pelimagenta trono los dedos un par de veces frente al rostro de Fluttershy- Hola, Tierra a Flutters, estas bien-

Esta reacciono de golpe y acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja- Este umm si estoy bien…-

-okay, es que estuviste perdida mucho tiempo en tus pensamientos, solo yo hago eso, no seas copiona!-

Rainbow camino hacia la puerta, aun mirando al par mientras caminaba de espaldas –Vamos yo invito la comida, que quieren, Mac Donals o Starbucks….-

Los hermanos asintieron aceptando, antes de estirarse al frente y decir al mismo tiempo- Rainbow cuida…- pero la advertencia llego muy tarde.

Antes de que la chica de cabello multicolor se volteara a por que el advirtieron Dusk y Fluttershy, la puerta detrás de ella se abrió y una chica entro corriendo, derribando a Rainbow y pasando sobre ella sin detenerse, Rainbow miro a la masa de cabellos rubios correr sin detenerse, un arco y una carcaj llena de flechas en su espalda – Lo siento RB – Grito esta chica sin detenerse.

Rainbow suspiro enfadada antes de acomodar su cabello y mirar hacia donde se fue la chica- Ten mas cuidado Aplejack no seas una atarantada!- Mientras se levantaba dijo por lo bajo-Estupida Texana hiperactiva-

Fluttershy fue y ayudo a Rainbow a levantarse- Mmm…estas bien…-

Rainbow acepto la ayuda antes de desempolvar su ropa un poco y sonreír- Aplejack siempre esta corriendo de un lado para otro, algún día esa chica debe aprender a calmarse, o al menos a no seguir atropellándome…-

-Uh…pero tu eras la que estaba caminando de espaldas…- Rainbow le dio una mirada ligeramente molesta-Lo siento…-

Dusk llego y tomo a Fluttershy por los hombros- Que no te afecte su humor, solo esta molesta porque no durmió lo suficiente en la clase de lectura, no es así RB?-

Luego de una risita grupal, los tres compartieron una agradable tarde en Starbucks.

* * *

Era el fin del tercer periodo, Rainbow Dash, Dusk, ademas de algunos de sus compañeros, Flash Sentry, Octavia y Vinyl estaba preparando una presentación, pues se ofrecieron para formar una pequeña banda y tocar para los de primer año de todas las secciones, todos los de masterado de arte estaba armando lo mismo, en grupos en el anfiteatro.

-Estas seguro que no cantamos esto dedicándolo a alguien- Pregunto Rainbow leyendo otra vez luego de leer la letra y la parte que ella tenia que vocalizar mientras alzaba una ceja confundida hacia Dusk..

-Sep, solo es una de las canciones que me gustan de mi banda favorita, no tiene porque estar dedicado a nadie- Respondió sonriendo mientras ayudaba a Vynil preparando la plancha de discos para la parte electrónica de la canción. _Eso es, miéntele a tus compañeros, es mejor que deciles a quien le dedicas esta canción no?_

Luego cuando llego su turno todos se pararon en el escenario, Flash en la guitarra, Octavia con el bajo, Vinyl en la plancha de remixes, Rainbow de Vocalista Ritmica y Dusk como baterista y voz secundaria, luego de que el presentador los anuncio todos empezaron a tocar la canción.

(Las partes en la canción que están en cursiva son de Rainbow Dash, las de Negrita son de Dusk, la parte de adelante es la versión en el idioma original y es la que se canta, abajo al final del cap les traigo la versión traducida)

_I woke up in a dream today__  
__To the cold of the static__  
__And put my cold feet on the floor__  
__Forgot all about yesterday__  
__Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore__  
__A little taste of hypocrisy__  
__And I'm left in the wake of the mistake__  
__Slow to react__  
__Even though you're so close to me__  
__You're still so distant__  
__And I can't bring you back._

_**It's true**__**  
**__**The way I feel**__**  
**__**Was promised by your face**__**  
**__**The sound of your voice**__**  
**__**Painted on my memories**__**  
**__**Even if you're not with me**_

_**I'm with you.**_

_You__  
__Now I see__  
__Keeping everything inside_

_**I'm with you**__._

_You__  
__Now I see__  
__Even when I close my eyes._

_I hit you and you hit me back__  
__We fall to the floor__  
__The rest of the day stands still__  
__Fine line between this and that__  
__When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real__  
__Now I'm trapped in this memory__  
__And I'm left in the wake of the mistake__  
__Slow to react__  
__Even though you're close to me__  
__You're still so distant._

_And I can't bring you back_

_**It's true**__**  
**__**The way I feel**__**  
**__**Was promised by your face**__**  
**__**The sound of your voice**__**  
**__**Painted on my memories**__**  
**__**Even if you're not with me**_

_**I'm with you.**_

_You__  
__Now I see__  
__Keeping everything inside_

_**I'm with you**__._

_You__  
__Now I see__  
__Even when I close my eyes._

_**I'm with you.**_

_You__  
__Now I see__  
__Keeping everything inside_

_**I'm with you**__._

_You__  
__Now I see__  
__Even when I close my eyes._

_**No, no matter how far we've come**__**  
**__**I can't wait to see tomorrow**__**  
**__**No matter how far we've come, I**__**  
**__**I can't wait to see tomorrow.**_

_**I'm with you.**_

_You__  
__Now I see__  
__Keeping everything inside_

_**I'm with you**__._

_You__  
__Now I see__  
__Even when I close my eyes._

_**I'm with you.**_

_You__  
__Now I see__  
__Keeping everything inside_

_**I'm with you**__._

_You__  
__Now I see__  
__Even when I close my eyes._

Todo el anfiteatro estaban aplaudiendo emocionados por la canción y su gran ejecución, Pinkie, Chesse, Rarity, Twiligth y Fluttershy todos estaba victoreando y animando alegres por el desempeño de sus amigos, Dusk se apuro en limpiar las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos cada vez que cantaba el estribillo y el coro de esa canción para levantarse y saludar al publico antes de retirarse, todo lo que pasaba solo parecía cooperar en su contra y volverse mas y mas duro de contener…

* * *

**Tema de cierre: Final Mascarade ( Linkin Park)**

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews.**

**MrBrony25: **Sip, ya empiezan las tensiones, gracias de nuevo por tu comentario y gracias por la mención en tu fic.

**ariDiaz123276: **Sep, y créeme, no tienes ni una minima idea de que va a desatar eso en uno o tal vez dos capítulos mas, y gracias por agradecer las gracias que te di en el cap anterior :3.

**Ligthining Killer y Oscuris: **El se busco eso, solo por no querer enfadar a mama, y si se lo merece por marica, gracias por tu comentario, y espero que este cap sea de tu agrado.

**Rompeordenes: **Tu review fue el mas largo, y por ende mereces la mejor respuesta, tu primera pregunta, no nosotros no practicamos incesto, el chiste es que yo soy lesbiana, si tuviera una linda hermana gemela, me la tiraria 24/7, pero no, tengo un hermano tarado en vez de eso, además el esta demasiado obsesionado con su novia como para si quiera pensar en jugar asi, segundo, si gracias por preservar esa imagen mental por toda la eternidad en tu memoria, y cuatro, pues la verdad yo no pensé en Rarity y Twiligth como un side-pairing pero la verdad la idea no se oye nada mal, gracias por tu comentario y espero uno nuevo en este cap.

* * *

Nombre y letra traducida de la cancion.

Nombre: Whith You

De: Linkin Park

Albun: Hybrid Theory (Año:2000)

_Hoy me desperté soñando__  
__Al frío de la estática__  
__Y puse mis pies fríos en el suelo__  
__Me olvidé todo lo de ayer__  
__Recordando que simulo estar donde no estoy más__  
__Un poco de sabor a hipocresía__  
__Y dejo de seguir al error__  
__Lento a reaccionar__  
__Y aunque estés tan cerca de mi__  
__Estás aún tan distante__  
__Y no puedo volver a traerte_

_**Es cierta**__**  
**__**La manera en que me siento**__**  
**__**Estaba prometido por tu cara**__**  
**__**El sonido de tu voz**__**  
**__**Pintada en mis recuerdos**__**  
**__**Aun cuando no estás conmigo.**_

_**Yo estoy contigo.**_

_Tu__  
__Ahora veo__  
__Guardándolo todo adentro._

_**Yo estoy contigo.**_

_Tu__  
__Ahora veo__  
__Aún cuando cierro mis ojos._

_Te pego y tu me pegas__  
__Caemos al piso__  
__El resto del día se detiene__  
__Línea fina entre esto y aquello__  
__Cuando las cosas van mal simulo que el pasado no es real__  
__Ahora estoy atrapado en este recuerdo__  
__Y dejo de seguir al error__  
__Lento a reaccionar__  
__Y aunque estés tan cerca de mi__  
__Estás aún tan distante__  
__Y no puedo volver a traerte._

_**Es cierta**__**  
**__**La manera en que me siento**__**  
**__**Estaba prometido por tu cara**__**  
**__**El sonido de tu voz**__**  
**__**Pintada en mis recuerdos**__**  
**__**Aun cuando no estás conmigo.**_

_**Yo estoy contigo.**_

_Tu__  
__Ahora veo__  
__Guardándolo todo adentro._

_**Yo estoy contigo.**_

_Tu__  
__Ahora veo__  
__Aún cuando cierro mis ojos._

_**No**__**  
**__**No importa cuan lejos hayamos llegado**__**  
**__**No puedo esperar a ver el mañana**__**  
**__**Contigo...**_

_**Yo estoy contigo.**_

_Tu__  
__Ahora veo__  
__Guardándolo todo adentro._

_**Yo estoy contigo.**_

_Tu__  
__Ahora veo__  
__Aún cuando cierro mis ojos._

_**Yo estoy contigo.**_

_Tu__  
__Ahora veo__  
__Guardándolo todo adentro._

_**Yo estoy contigo.**_

_Tu__  
__Ahora veo__  
__Aún cuando cierro mis ojos._

* * *

**De nuevo a todos gracias por sus comentarios, y nos vemos mañana con un nuevo capitulo, SHANARO!**


	4. Mentiras de papel

**Nigthmare: Nuevo capitulo fresco directo de mi ordenador, se que dije que me tomaría mi tiempo pero DEMONIOS, ya puse demasiada tensión emocional, no aun no emparejare a nadie, solo voy a liberar un poco toda la tensión acumulada ( sonrisa malévola…), y además, en este capitulo haremos el primer salto de tiempo, que? Creyeron que escribiría cada maldito día de un año escolar universitario? Como sea, estos son los Tags de este capitulo: Sentimientos no compartidos, consumo de bebidas alcohólicas y tabaco, Pinkie Pie jodiendo a todos, cariño sin consentimiento.**

* * *

**Tema de apertura: One and all ( Smashing Pumpkins).**

* * *

En uno de los salones de estudio, Twiligth, Rarity y Fluttershy estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, con toda su concentración en sus libros, tres semana que ya habían empezado las clases y todo ya estaba tomando un buen rumbo, desde la puerta, 4 chicas mas entraron y al observar a sus amigas así de concentradas, no pudieron evitar reír por lo bajo.

-Nunca las había visto concentrarse tanto…-

-Si siguen así, les estallara una vena o algo…-

Una de las chicas extendió su mano y sacudió de los hombros tanto a Fluttershy como a Twiligth, dándoles el susto de sus vidas al sorprenderlas, Rarity se volteo y sonrío al ver a sus amigas, Pinkie, Sunset, Bon Bon y Lyra.

-Dios chicas que les pasa para asustarnos así?- Pregunto Twiligth luego de recuperarse.

Bon bon se cruzo de brazos- Recuerdan que quedamos en almorzar juntas hoy?-

-Almorzar? Pero si son solo las…- Rarity miro su reloj de muñeca- Diez minutos pasadas las doce, rayos estuvimos aquí por dos horas-

Sunset se sentó mirando directamente a Rarity – Y que paso por eso están afuera?-

-Una cañería se descompuso y el 2 piso del edificio de ciencias sociales esta totalmente inundado…- Respondió Fluttershy mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila.

Lyra rodó los ojos mientras reía- y estamos pagando 14.000 Libras por el privilegio de esto, mejor me quedaba haya en holanda-

-Lo se, sacando calculo son 30 libras la hora- Respondió Twiligth.

Pinkie golpeo sus manos en el suelo antes de levantarse de donde se sentó y mirar al cielo con una chispa extraña en sus ojos- Suficiente de esta deprimente charla monetaria, charlemos de algo distinto, como por ejemplo, ¿ donde podremos ir a festejar esta noche?-

Twiligth gruño ante la idea- Otra vez, pero si ya fuimos hace 4 dias-

-Y ya son 4 días que no tengo nada de acción con ningún chico- Respondió Bon bon con rapidez.

-Oh que el cielo te perdone si logra pasar mas de unas horas sin tus piernas aferradas a la cabeza de alguien- Dijo Lyra de manera dramática mirando a su amiga.

-Estas celosa de que me encuentran irresistible no?-

-Yo diría fácil-

Pinkie se metió entre ambas, sin perder ni por un momento su irritantemente vivaracha actitud-Whoa, concéntrense, Lyra, Bon dejen de pelear, que todas vamos a salir esta noche-

Rarity río antes de seguir hablando- Y a donde vamos o todo poderosa señora de las fiestas?- Todas rieron por este comentario.

-Estaba pensando, que les parece el club gay a dos cuadras de aquí, parece un buen lugar no?- Sugirió Sunset.

Bon bon alzo la mano como pidiendo permiso para hablar- Pero tu no eres gay, yo tampoco, ni Lyra ni Fluttershy ni Pinkie lo son-

-Si pero Rarity si es, y Twiligth es Bi, además tengo planes para vestirme de manera especial para la ocasión, plus, la banda de Rainbow van a estar haciendo covers hay esta noche-

**-**Perfecto!- Grito Pinkie ante la idea- pero a que te referías con vestirte para ir?-

* * *

Las mandíbulas de todas sus amigas cayeron al ver como estaba vestida, Sunset se puso una peluca de color marrón un poco larga, con cabello que llegaba hasta los hombros, estaba vestida con una remera magas cortas muy holgada y pantalones vaqueros dos tallas mas grandes para ella.- No era lo que me esperaba cuando dijiste que ibas a vestirte para ir-

Sunset se río antes de abrazar con su brazos abiertos a las dos chicas mas cercanas, que resultaron ser Pinkie y Rarity- Llámenme Dawn si no les molesta, planeo conquistar algún lindo chico gay esta noche-

Rarity solo rodó los ojos ante la idea de su amiga- No notaran que te falta algo hay abajo cuando las cosas se pongan serias?-

`Dawn` sonrío- Empaque algo por si acaso, además solo quiero besarlos un poco, no llevármelos a la cama-

* * *

Al final del periodo de clases, Dusk, Chesse y Flash observaban con un ligeramente elevado nivel de interés la discusión entre dos de sus compañeros, Silent Force y Rainbow Dash lo único que hacían parecía ser discutir, teniendo una no muy sana rivalidad, el muchacho Silent, era un joven de piel morena clara, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes que estudiaba su masterado en Tecnológica en el instituto, siendo compañero de departamento de Dusk y Flash, ahora estaban discutiendo que canciones tocarían en el lugar donde trabajarían hoy, luego del espectáculo de hace tres semanas, le grupo en vez de separarse empezaron a hacer covers en bares y clubes que lo solicitaran, Silent uniéndoseles poco después tocando el violin.

-Deberíamos tocar algo un poco mas variado, las canciones de One Ok Rock nos quedarían muy bien- Silent decia a Rainbow.

-Si pero eso es Japan Rock, yo no se hablar japonés como rayos voy a vocalizar-

-Simple deja que alguien mas vocalice, no eres la única con una boca aquí no?-

Antes de todas sus presentaciones este era el pan de todos los días para los miembros del grupo, y generalmente solo se ponían de acuerdo si Rainbow aceptaba, pues era muy testaruda y terca a la hora de cantar cosas, y a solo 3 horas del show, aun no se ponían de acuerdo, entre Flash y Dusk hablaron con Octavia y Vinyl, las cuales asintieron y le dijeron a Chesse, que funcionaba como su manager o algo por el estilo, el cual también sonrio y fue donde Silent y Rainbow poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ambos.

-Chicos dejen de pelear y diviértanse, los otros votaron y decidieron las tres canciones que van a tocar, abrirán con Roads Untreveled- Rainbow hizo una pequeña pose de victoria- Luego en el intermedio será Oh Love- Rainbow solo victoreaba mas mientras que Silent se enfadaba un poco- y cerraremos con Just- Rainbow se quedo completamente callada mientras que Silent sonreía, al final si tocarían algo donde el podría cantar.

Luego de asentir Chesse se marcho pues tenia que salir con Pinkie a un lugar hoy, no sabia donde pero seguro seria genial, mientras que la banda empezaba a prepararse para el espectáculo.

* * *

-No puedo creer que me hayas arrastrado hasta aquí, tengo que entregar un reporte en dos días-

-O vamos Twiligth, de seguro ya la tienes lista para hoy, solo usas eso como excusa para ir a casa no?-

Pinkie tenia razón, ella siempre tenia listas sus tareas y proyectos estén listos al menos tres días antes de la fecha de entrega, siempre lista por si algo imprevisto pasaba, por ejemplo ser arrastrada hasta un club por sus amigas, ellas dos eran las unicas que faltaban y cuando entraron se encontraron con una fiesta a tope, el grupo de el colegio ya habia terminado su actuación y ahora todos sus amigas y amigos estaban dispersados en distintos lugares, cada uno ocupado en sus asuntos.

-Hay mira Flash tiene un amigo nuevo- señalo Pinkie a una esquina.

Twiligth se volteo a mirar y efectivamente vio Flash Sentry retrocediendo en una esquina, arrinconado por un hombre ligeramente mas pequeño que el, el rostro de el peliazul era una mescla de miedo, inseguridad y terror.

-Esa no es Sunset?- Pregunto Twiligth mirando al otro "Chico" mas pequeño.

-Si pero el no sabe eso…- Respondio Pinkie antes de desaparecer entre la multitud, Twiligth miro a su alrededor y encontró a algunos de sus amigos, Dusk, Chesse y Silent estaban en una mesa cercana, riéndose a expensas de la "mala suerte" de Flash.

En la pista de baile estaba Rarity dando gala de sus habilidades de danza ante una cohibida Fluttershy, la cual estaba muy nerviosa por estar en un lugar así con su amiga, al parecer no muy segura de poder seguirle el ritmo.

Luego de avanzar y charlar con ambas decidieron descansar y fueron a uno de los apartados, al abrir la puerta se encontraron golpeadas por una nube de humo.

-Lyra, Bon bon por todos los cielos, porque están fumando en un lugar tan cerrado.- Dijo Rarity abriendo unas ventanas para airear el lugar.

-Lo siento, quería privacidad- Dijo Bon Bon saliendo del lugar, Lyra solo miro a las chicas sonriéndoles- No se preocupen, solo esta enfadada porque no puede acostarse con nadie-

Las cuatro chicas se voltearon para salir cuando rápidamente llego hasta ellas Pinkie Pie sosteniendo en el aire su celular –CHICAS NO ME CREERAN LO QUE TENGO!- grito emocionada antes de llegar donde sus amigas y mostrarles su celular, las cuatro se acercaron y vieron un video, en este mostraba a Flash en el baño siendo besado con intensidad por `Dawn` el rostro del muchacho era una mezcla de incredulidad y placer, todas empezaron a reír por la escena, en la mesa de los chicos, Silent y Dusk se apoyaban el uno contra el otro tratando de no caer de la risa, Chesse no fue tan afortunado y ya estaba rodando en el suelo.

-Viejo-Risas- Deberíamos decirle que es una chica en realidad?- Pregunto Chesse apenas recuperado y difícilmente hablando.

-Y perder la oportunidad para molestarlo con esto por toda su vida- Pregunto Dusk limpiándose las lagrimas de risa en sus ojos- Ni siquiera en un millón de años, jaja…-

-No se molestara con nosotros si se entera de otra manera- Pregunto Silent.

-No lo creo, pero si se entera que le pague a Sunset para que lo persiga, hay si tendremos problemas- Sonrio Chesse.

Los tres se callaron mientras que Silent y Dusk le dedicaban miradas con el mismo mensaje, "Tendremos?".

* * *

Horas después la fiesta se movió al apartamento de Rarity, faltando en el lugar solo Rainbow Dash y Silent Force, Rainbow dijo que tenia que preparar un trabajo que se entregaba mañana a ultima hora, mientras que Silent tubo que ir con su novia Adagio, pues ya era un poco pasada su toque de queda, ahora todos estaban jugando verdad o desafío.

-Sunset, te toca, verdad o desafio- Dijo Rarity

-Verdad…-

-Esta bien, si pudieras besar a alguien de esta habitación ¿ quien seria?-

Los ojos de la chica recorrieron la habitación hasta posarse en Flash, el cual estaba sentado abatido en un sofá apartado de todos- Al señor Homosexual de Closet por allá- luego miro la habitación buscando una victima de su pregunta- Dusk verdad o desafío-

El mencionado la miro, planteando sus opciones mientras jugaba con una pieza de papel entre sus manos, luego de unos momentos respondió- Verdad –

\- Tienes algún enamoramiento en este momento?-

Fluttershy miro a su hermano de manera intensa mientras este empezó a jugar mas con el papel en sus manos- Er…um bueno…yo-

-Vamos escúpelo…o maldición es alguien de esta habitación, es por eso que no lo dices no?- Pregunto Sunset acercándose mas a el.

-Que? No, quiero decir….-

Los ojos del pelimagenta recorrieron la habitación, Sunset lo miraba ansiosa por su respuesta, al igual que Pinkie Pie por alguna razón, luego miro a Fluttershy la cual por alguna razón tenia una expresión de dolor en su rostro, su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, su temperatura corporal empezó a elevarse, el tenia que salir de hay en ese mismo instante, entrando en pánico tomo del brazo a la persona a su lado, la cual resulto ser Lyra- Lo siento, necesitamos aire fresco- Dijo antes de arrastrar a la chica con el hacia fuera, saliendo del apartamento.

Sunset solo miro hacia adonde su fueron- Bien, eso fue muy anticlimático, quien sigue?-

-Uh yo, yo yo!. Exclamo Pinkie emocionada- quiero un desafío…! Le dijo a Sunset.

* * *

-Que demonios paso hay adentro-Pregunto Lyra una vez afuera

-No importa, solo dame un maldito cigarrillo-

-Pero, tu no fumas Dusk-

-No importa solo dame uno-

Lyra dudando le paso el cigarrillo antes de preguntar – Esta bien que rayos paso hay atrás-

-Es, solo, lo que pasa es que…-

\- O vamos di algo coherente, o al menos una oración entera-

Dusk dio una larga calada de su cigarrillo antes de soltar el aire y toser de manera muy dura y abrupta- Es complicado-

-Que no es siempre complicado?, ven volvamos adentro-

-Pero aun no e terminado mi cigarrillo…-

Lyra alzo una ceja sorprendida- Si pero veo que no puedes manejar ni uno, ahora vamos antes de que me mande a prisión por haberte matado haciendo que tosas uno de tus pulmones fuera de tu cuerpo-

-Soy un adulto, puedo manejar esto-

-Estoy segura de que si, hasta apuesto que eres capaz de atar las agujetas de tus zapatos y todo, pero eso no cambia nada, ahora deja eso y volvamos adentro-

* * *

Fluttershy se cubrió la cara con las manos – No puedo hacer esto…-

Pinkie la pico con su dedo avanzando hacia ella- si, si vas a hacerlo o tendrás un desafío peor-

\- Lo único que tienes que hacer es cerrar los ojos y besar a la primera persona que entre por esa puerta- Todas las presentes asintieron, y Pinkie le puso una venda en la cabeza para que no haga trampas, la pelirosa por su parte solo recitaba una y otra vez en su cabeza _Que sea Lyra por favor que sea Lyra._

La puerta se abrió y cuando vieron quien entro el 90% de las presentes quisieron gritar – Espera Detente…- Pero les gano una Pinkie pie sonriente diciendo- Hazlo ahora-

Fluttershy se lanzo al frente y conecto un profundo beso en los labios de esta persona, esta por su parte parecía en shock pues no se movía, hasta que luego de unos segundos empezó a responder con igual intensidad, a ambos el beso les pareció una eternidad aunque duro menos de un minuto.

Cuando se separaron, la figura solo se quedo hay mirándola en shock, la pelirosa se quito las vendas y se encontró con el rostro de su hermano, sonrojado y muy impactado, todos los presentes miraban en shock la escena excepto por Pinkie la cual parecía que quería estallar de la emoción.

-Fluttershy estas bien- Pregunto el pelimagenta saliendo de su estupor, la pelirosa no le hizo caso, fue a un sofá y se sentó hay por el resto de la noche-Creo que la descompusiste- Le dijo Rarity a Pinkie luego de mirar a la chica.

Horas después casi todos se retiraron, Rarity agito el hombro de Fluttershy haciendola reaccionar- Cariño estas bien?-

-Si…donde están todos?-

-Casi todos se marcharon, Flash y Dusk pasaran la noche aquí ya que ninguno de los dos esta en condiciones de llegar a su departamento- Respondió Rarity.

La pelirosa se altero ante la mención de ese nombre, cuando ambos salieron y se prepararon para dormir, ella trato de besar su mejilla como lo hacia antes de dormir pero Dusk reacciono alejándola con sus brazos de el, luego de eso se marcho a su habitación, su ultimo pensamiento antes de dormir fue, _Jamás debí haberlo besado, y lo peor es que no me arrepiento…_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la pelirosa se levanto con el aroma de te y chocolate, y encontró una charola en su mesita de noche, con una tasa de te a la temperatura correcta y muffins de chocolate, y un pequeño cisne de origami con una nota al lado, la letra era un inconfundible manuscrito de Dusk" Lo siento por haberte apartado tan bruscamente ayer, no se que me paso, para compensarte, te invito a almorzar hoy a Starbucks, yo pago, con cariño Dusk XOXO".

Ella cerro los ojos mientras apoyaba la carta contra su pecho, una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

* * *

**Tema de cierre: Final Mascarade ( Linkin Park)**

* * *

**Respuestas a reviews.**

**Aridiaz123276: **No hay de que, si no hubo doble cap pues fue culpa de la falta de reviews :p, como sea, gracias por agradecer las gracias de las gracias que agradeciste por agradecer en el review. :3.

**MrBrony25: **Si, la parte musical, espero que no sea la ultima pero por ahora es todo, espero que te guste este cap nuevo.

**Ligthing Killer y Oscuris: **Me alegra, en mi lista personal, Whith You es la numero cinco en mi top ten de canciones, me gusta mucho el mensaje y el ritmo de la cancion.

**Colhyrian Heart: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por el add a tus favoritos.

**Muchisimas gracias a los que dejan reviews, y los que leen y no lo hacen pues los animo a hacerlo, me emociona leer sus opiniones acerca de mi trabajo, nos vemos mañana SHANARO!.**

**P.D: Nuevo desafio, igual que en el capitulo 1, si este fic llega a los 20 reviews antes de las 20 horas de actualizacion, mañana tendrán doble capitulo, buena suerte :3**


	5. Fragmentos de corazon

**Nigthmare: Estuvieron mas cerca de llegar a la meta, casi, 1 review les falto, pero nop, soy una sociopata de palabra, y solo les traigo un cap hoy, la verdad es una lastima, pues créanme, luego de este cap, van a estar de lo mas ansiosos por saber como continua, y hubiera pasado este día, pero no, tendrán que esperar para mañana :p. Tags de este capitulo: Sentimientos de depresión culpa y rechazo.**

**Tema de apertura: One and all ( Smashing Pumpkins).**

* * *

-Asi que asistirás a la feria de cultura y clubes?-Rarity pregunto en su apartamento justo después de la cena.

Fluttershy miraba confundida a Rarity, la cual se limpiaba Ketchup de la comisura de sus labios con un pequeño pañuelo-Que es eso?-

Rarity Suspiro- Tu no lees los e-mails del colegio? Es una feria en la cual los estudiantes asisten y deciden a que grupos estudiantiles de la universidad quieren unirse, para que entren en alguno-

-Tu vas a ir?-

-Quiera o no, soy la presidenta del club de drama, es mi deber estar hay y recibir a los nuevos miembros-

Fluttershy le dio otro mordisco a su sándwich y luego de comérselo todo respondió- Si, lo siento creo que lo olvide, tal vez vaya seria interesante…-

Con esa respuesta Rarity decidió cambiar de tema- Sabias que alguien esta muy interesada en ti….-

La pelirosa se quedo en shock por esto por unos minutos, luego de que el color regresara a su rostro respondió – Quien?...-

-Pues yo sospecho, que Twiligth esta muy interesada en ti, la manera en la que te observa como deseando que le saltaras encima es tan obvia…- Respondió Rarity de manera soñadora.

-Pero…yo no la veo de otra manera, es una gran amiga pero no…-

-Lo esperaba, solo quería confirmar eso, pues resulta cariño, que a mi si me interesa la pequeña come libros, tal vez pueda pedirle una cita uno de estos días…-Respondió ligeramente sonrojada la chica francesa, antes de poner una mirada mas seria – y entonces señorita Fluttershy?, alguien que te llame la atención, o es que tu corazón ya esta capturado por alguien que dejaste atrás?-.

-Um…pues…bueno…yo….-

-Chicas ya llegue!_ Dijo Sunset salvando de esa situación a Fluttershy, entre ambas fueron a recibir a su compañera de cuarto y luego de charlar un poco, el tema quedo en el olvido, mientras todas dormían temprano para ir mañana a la feria.

* * *

-Recuérdenme, ¿ por que las dejamos mudarse con nosotros?- Pregunto Flash a sus compañeros de cuarto, Dusk y Silent mientras recorrían la feria entre el mar de estudiantes.

-Simple, donde se quedaban fue hipotecado por el dueño, y son amigas, necesitaban ayuda, plus Silent puede ir a quedarse donde su novia y sus hermanas no es cierto?- Dijo Dusk respondiendo.

-Casi todo eso es cierto, quien dijo que yo seria el que tiene que dejar el lugar, digo, si amo a Adagio y me agradan Sonata y Aria, pero no creo durar mas de una semana viviendo haya-Respondió Silent entrecerrando los ojos.

-Mejor nos acomodamos todos juntos y ya esta no?, solo son RB y su novia, no podría pasar nada malo no?-

Flash se resigno, no podría ganar esa discusión contra sus amigos y los tres se separaron para buscar clubes a los que afiliarse.

* * *

Fluttershy nunca pensó que habría tantas personas en la universidad, y parecía que todas habían decidido ir a la feria este mismo día, ella forzó su camino a través de toda la masa de personas, llegando al fin a un punto mucho menos abarrotado del lugar, acomodando un mechón de cabello que quedo frente a su rostro murmuro para si misma- Demasiadas personas para mi gusto…-

Ella se aseguro de recorrer todos los Stans, incluso si estos no le interesaban, tratando de mantener una cuenta de cuantos clubes y sociedades había, pero perdió la cuenta luego del 45, mientras se abría camino hacia otro lugar un fuerte acento Texano llamo su atención – Oye quieres unirte al club de Arquería, es uno nuevo y pequeño pero muy interesante-

Fluttershy se abrió camino hasta un están cuidado por una chica de cabello rubio largo recogido en una cola de caballo, cubierto por un sombrero de vaquero –No lo se…la verdad no me llama mucho la atención…-la chica le alcanzo un panfleto.

-Tal vez deberías considerarlo, por cierto me llamo Aplejack mucho gusto-

-Oh…yo soy Fluttershy, así que fue por esto que corrías con un arco…-

-Cuando me viste?-

-Uh…hace como 5 semanas, tu chocaste contra Rainbow en un pasillo….-

-Ah, eres amiga de RB, yo soy su compañera de habitación, bueno, ex-compañera…-

La pelirosa la miro confundida- ¿ por que ex-compañera, paso algo entre ustedes?.

-Nop, pero el dueño del lugar decidió Hipotecar el lugar, todos los estudiantes que se hospedaban hay se están mudando-Dijo Aplejack, luego suspiro antes de continuar- Como sea terroncito, por que no le das un intento, la arquería es algo que bien practicado y apreciado te da una inmensa sensación de libertad…-

-Como….libertad, de herir personas?-

Aplejack solo río ante ese comentario- Si eso es lo que te hace sentir libre pues si, aunque yo no creo que sea muy buena idea, así que, que te parece, te vas a unir?-

-No lo se…no creo ser lo suficientemente buena…-

-Para eso estoy yo terroncito, para enseñarte a usarla, te digo algo, que te parece si el dentro de unos 3dias te doy lecciones gratis, lo pruebas y me dices si te agrada- Aplejack escribió un numero en una pieza de papel y se lo paso a Fluttershy- llámame cuando tengas tiempo libre y arreglaremos esta practica-

La pelirosa tomo el papel y le sonrío a la rubia, guardando el numero en un bolsillo donde lo encontraría luego- Gracias, nos vemos luego-

Mientras recorría de nuevo el lugar, ella casi grito cuando sintió un par de brazos envolverse alrededor de su cintura y jalarla en una esquina- Shsss, solo soy yo…-

Fluttrshy se volteo dándole la cara a su hermano- Que te pasa para asustarme así, pensé que querías lastimarme o algo, estuve a tres segundos de gritar por auxilio-

-Lo siento-

Los dos se abrieron camino a una esquina del enorme salón, donde podrían charlar tranquilos.-Así que, has encontrado algún club que te interese?-

-No…algunos son interesantes…pero voy a probar el de arquería-

-Genial, yo estuve recorriendo todo el lugar, pensé en unirme a la sociedad de drama, pero yo ya tengo clases de Drama en mi plan de estudios actual, además no creo soportar estar a las ordenes de Rarity por tanto tiempo, así que firme para el club de Kendo y para los deportes de invierno- Dijo el pelimagenta recogiendo sus mangas y flexionando sus brazos- Tal vez hasta logre conseguir unos pocos músculos para variar-

Fluttershy se detuvo por un momento, observando su brazo, luego alzo la mirada y logro observar algo por el rabillo de sus ojos cuando se levanto.

_Acaso el se lamió los labios?_

La pelirosa decidió intentar algo en ese instante, dio un paso al frente acercándose mas a su hermano – Dusk- Dijo con firmeza en su voz.

-Si…- Trago saliva nervioso por la poca distancia entre ambos.

-Quería hablar contigo de lo que paso la otra vez en mi departamento…-

-De que estas hablando…?-

Fluttershy paso su pulgar por los labios de un nervioso Dusk- Tu sabes…el reto…-_Vamos, tu puedes hacerlo, que es lo peor que podría pasar…-_

Mientras ella se acercaba mas, podía respirar el aroma de su hermano, este era intoxicante, adictivo para ella, cerro los ojos y ce acerco para un beso, pero fue detenida cuando dos manos la sostuvieron por los hombros, obligándola a retroceder.-Flutters. Que estas haciendo?-

-Lo siento yo pensé que…-

-Que? Que yo quería besarte?, yo no soy un enfermo para pensar eso, rayos eres mi hermana!-

Flutters mordió su labio mientras que lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. _Enfermo, no tu no lo estas, yo si…_

-Yo…lo siento- Se marcho corriendo perdiéndose con rapidez entre la multitud dejando a Dusk hay solo, sintiendo una inmensa oleada de culpa golpear su corazón.

-Perdóname…pero es lo mejor, espero que tal vez por esto me odies, y seas capaz de seguir tu vida sin mi…perdóname…pero es lo mejor- Susurro la ultima parte, tratando de convencerse a si mismo que era lo que en verdad creía.

* * *

Fluttershy corrió todo el camino hasta su casa, entrando y cerrando la puerta de su habitación con tanta fuerza que Sunset, la cual estaba en el piso de abajo por un momento pensó que hubo un terremoto o algo. La chica de cabello de fuego con cuidado entro en la habitación de su amiga y encontró a Fluttershy sosteniendo sus piernas contra su pecho, llorando en el suelo.

-Fluttershy?-

-Déjame sola Sunset…-

Sunset no podía dejar a su amiga en esas condiciones, así que entro a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si y acercándose a su amiga- Que fue lo que paso-

-Mi hermano…-

-Es por lo del desafío de la otra noche?-

La pelirosa solo sollozo con mas fuerza- Vamos Fluttershy puedes contarme lo que sea…-

-….Soy una tonta idiota que esta tan enamorada de su hermano que incluso trato de besarlo sin ninguna apuesta…-

-Que…?.

Fluttershy se detuvo por un momento, pánico invadiendo su sistema haciéndola temblar de manera descontrolada, en serio dijo eso en voz alta – Sunset yo puedo explicarlo…-

Sunset quería alejarse de Fluttershy en ese momento, lo que acababa de escuchar no solo estaba mal, era enfermizo e incorrecto, una cosa es un desafío entre amigos pero eso…

La chica tomo un respiro para calmarse, ella simplemente no podía dejar a su "Amiga" echa un ovillo en el suelo solo por eso, eso seria impropio de alguien como ella, y Sunset quería ser una buena persona, así que poniendo de lado sus emociones por ahora se dedico a tratar de tranquilizar a la chica, poniéndola en la cama y removiendo un mechón de cabello que estaba sobre su rostro- Estas segura que no estas confundiendo esas emociones con algo mas?-

La pelirosa la miro por un momento- que quieres decir…-

-Tal vez estas malinterpretando las cosas, tal vez confundes admiración co lujuria, tu quieres a tu hermano y lo admiras, al igual que muchos otros, es bastante listo y amable además de que esta en esa banda con los otros, tal vez solo lo admiras y confundes eso con amor pues sientes la necesidad de amar a alguien…-

Fluttershy no le respondió, _Perdóname Sunset, pero pienso que te equivocas, yo se lo que es este sentimiento._

Sunset le dio un corto abrazo, conteniendo su repulsión hacia la chica- Creo que deberíamos conseguirte un novio-

-Gracias pero no estoy de humor para eso ahora…-

-Esta bien, debo salir, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, si me necesitas solo llámame te parece?-

-Si por supuesto…-

Cuando Sunset salio de la habitación, Fluttershy cerro las ventanas y se entero a si misma en sus sabanas, abrazando sus piernas, se sentía como una tonta, era seguro que el no se sentiría de la misma manera hacia ella. Ahora mas que nunca se sentía sola, incluso cuando sus padres murieron, nunca estuvo sola, siempre tubo a su tio Discord, y aunque Dusk se encero solo en su habitación por todo ese tiempo, ella siempre supo que el estaría allí para ella, al otro lado de la puerta, Dusk siempre estaría hay, pero ahora ella lo echo todo a perder, no había manera de que el la perdone por esto y que vuelva a ser lo que eran antes, y saber esto, solo rompía su corazón mas de lo que ya estaba…

* * *

**Tema de cierre: Final Mascarade ( Linkin Park)**

* * *

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**ariDiaz123276: **Si, yo me mate de risa escribiendo esa escena, aun me debato si dejare que se entera que era una chica o no, y si, yo soy feliz sabiendo que donde quiera que Shadow este, esta sufriendo una agonía que no muchos toleran, me hace sentir mariposas en el estomago pensar en todo lo que debe estar agonizando ahora Tehee, gracias por agradecer las gracias que yo agradecí de las gracias por las gracias que me diste por mis gracias que yo te agradecí en el primer cap :p ( Ya ríndete no puedes seguir con esto de las gracias eternamente, yo ganare JAJAJAJAJAJA).

**MrBrony25: **Me alegara tu comentario, sentí una especie de placer maligno al torturar al peliazul,y sep, Twiligth es Bi, eso sera muy importante en un futuro próximo, espero que este cap haya sido de tu agrado.

**Slayer66: **Me agrada que te haya interesado, y sobre todo me alegra que hayas dejado tu review por tu propia voluntad sin ser obligado por nadie, me alegra mucho, y pues aquí tienes como se están llevando luego de eso, gracias por tu comentario y espero uno nuevo hoy ;-).

**Colhyrian Heart: **Me alegra que te haya divertido, y me emociona que haya alguien hay afuera que reconociera todas las canciones que mencione, y la parte de Lyra pues con honestidad, hasta ahora es el dialogo que mas me gusto de toda esta historia, gracias por tu review.

**DarkSamurai: **KYAAAAAA mi primer review anónimo, muchas gracias, sip al parecer todos mencionan al pobre de Flash pero bue…., y pues aquí tiene como el manejo la situación, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por tu comentario.

**Evangeline: **Kyaaaaaaaa mi segundo review anónimo, gracias me alegra el escuchar a otra persona que lleva tiempo esperando este fic, muchas gracias por tu comentario, este fic como dije en el primer cap, fue creado para complacer a las masas que querían ver mas de ellos dos :3.

**Pony1000ton: **Pense que ya no te vería por aquí, pero es bueno ver que sigues apoyándome, gracias, y por los personajes que preguntaste, pues la verdad yo los voy metiendo conforme los necesito, pues la verdad yo solo escribo mis historias sobre la marcha, no tengo nada previamente planeado, pero no te preocupes, tarde o temprano aran su aparición aquí también, muchas gracias por comentar.

**Muchas gracias a los que me apoyando con este proyecto, dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos mañana en el próximo cap, SHANARO!**

**P.D: Me siento ligeramente como una maldita luego de lo que hice en este cap, díganme ¿ opinan lo mismo? ;p**


	6. No me alejes

**Nigthmare: Hoy me levante de un muy buen humor, así que vengo a solucionar todo o al menos un poco del drama que arme, como sea, me sentí tan mal por el cap anterior que decidí solucionar algunas de las cosas en este, disfruten!.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Depresión, sentimientos compartidos, aceptación emocional, Incesto. **

* * *

**Tema de apertura: Tsunagu Kisuna ( Team Nekokan, Yosuga no sora OST End 1 ).**

* * *

Silent estaba comiendo cereal en su departamento cuando de repente tubo que ladear la cabeza para evitar ser golpeado por un teléfono celular que fue lanzado hacia el, aterrizando en un sofá al final de la habitación, luego de terminar de comer lanzo un suspiro – Viejo, lanzar tu celular no hará que ella te responda mas rápido, si logras algo será golpear de seriedad a alguien- Se volteo para encarar a su amigo Dusk, el cual estaba recostado en otro sofa con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro- Déjame adivinar, aun no responde no es así?-

El pelimagenta solo se acostó cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo. – No, ya pasaron tres días, no va a clases y ya le mande como 50 mensajes, y no a respondido ninguno…-

-Que rayos hiciste, debió ser algo de verdad malo para que se ponga así-

\- Hice lo que suponía que tenia que hacer, pero me siento mal, no debí hacerlo…, aunque parecía lo mas correcto en ese momento-

El castaño de levanto de la mesa, y se dirigió a mirar a su amigo - Tal vez deberías ir a hablarle-

Dusk se levanto y miro a su amigo, tratando de verse duro y calmado, pero sus emociones lo traicionaban- Si ni siquiera responde mis mensajes y llamadas, acaso crees que estaría dispuesta a hablar conmigo cara a cara?-

Silent se sentó al lado del pelimagenta y empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda – Créeme cuando te digo, charlar en persona es mucho mejor que hablarle solo con tu voz a través del teléfono, solo inténtalo, ningún daño te hace ir a su departamento y llamar a la puerta-

Dusk solo gruño enfadado.

-Que es lo peor que podría pasar?-

El pelimagenta se levanto, pasando sus manos sobre su rostro mientras murmuraba para si mismo- Que admita mis verdaderos sentimientos…-

-Disculpa que?-

\- Mmm, nada, creo que estas en lo correcto, voy a ir a su casa a hablarle, gracias por el consejo viejo-

-Buena suerte-

-Gracias, definitivamente voy a necesitarla…-

* * *

Si las miradas mataran, Dusk ahora estaría retorciéndose en el suelo, sufriendo de un fallo cardiaco masivo por la manera en la que Sunset lo estaba mirando, la chica por su parte, no parecía para nada impresionada.-Uh, Sunset, esta Fluttershy en casa?-

Cruzo sus brazos frente a ella antes de responder- Si esta-

-Puedo pasar a hablarle?-

-No…-

-Pero que te pasa, Sunset sal de hay en ese instante- Dijo Rarity llegando en ese instante y apartando a Sunset- y tu, mas te vale que ella este sonriendo cuando termines de hablarle que si no desearas no haber nacido, me entiendes- Dijo Mirando de mala manera a Dusk, este solo asintió.

-Gracias Rarity-

Esta lo tomo del hombro y le dio un abrazo corto- Ve por ella, y más te vale que no lo arruines-

Sunset miro a Rarity horrorizada y espero que Dusk se aleje de la habitación para tomarla de los hombros- Rarity, como permites que eso pase, son hermanos por todos los cielos-

Rarity suspiro quitándose de encima las manos de Sunset- Si lo se, y la verdad no podría importarme menos, ahora cállate y vuelve a lo que sea que estabas haciendo-

El pelimagenta suspiro preocupado antes de llamar a la puerta –Flutters?- Ninguna respuesta del otro lado, así que decidió tratar de abrirla, pero esta no se movió- Maldita sea, bloqueo la puerta desde adentro-

Dusk metió su mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y saco una moneda – Espero que funcione como dijiste Silent…-Coloco la moneda en una pequeña ranura debajo de la manilla de la puerta, y empezó a girarla hasta que escucho un Click y la puerta se abrió, pasando el a la habitación y cerrando tras de si, era algo que su amigo Silent le había enseñado, aunque dudaba un poco el porque lo aprendió en primer lugar, que todas las puertas del Campus podía ser desbloqueadas desde afuera.

Fluttershy estaba profundamente dormida, sus ojos hinchados por las lagrimas, la escena de su hermana durmiendo tan pacíficamente, pero a la vez tan vulnerable, aceleraba con facilidad su corazón, con cuidado para no despertarla aun, el fue y se sentó al borde de la cama, sus manos pasando a través de sus cabellos rosados con delicadeza, sonriendo mientras lo hacia- Flutters…-

Escuchando su nombre empezó a moverse entre sueños, una sonrisa en su rostro- Hermano….me gusta el sonido de tu voz…-Fue cuando escucho una risita en la habitación que se percato de que no estaba soñando, forzándose a salir de su sueño miro a quien estaba frente a ella, retrocediendo hasta que su espalda estaba totalmente apoyada contra la pared-…Dusk…-

El nunca había visto a Fluttershy tan asustada antes – Flutters lo siento…- Ella reacciono estremeciéndose apenas el toco su hombro, como preparándose para sentir dolor- No estoy aquí para lastimarte…-

-Pero tienes todo el derecho de lastimarme…soy alguien enferma, deberías dejar que me pudra sola en este lugar…-

El muchacho se mordió un labio mientras escuchaba esas palabras, sus ojos llenándose de tristeza- Si tu estas enferma, pues yo también lo estoy…-

-No no lo estas…-

Dusk alzo su mano, acariciando con suavidad la pálida mejilla de la chica antes de acercarse y conectar un suave beso en sus labios, Fluttershy lo empujo alejándolo, lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas de manera constante, sus ojos aguamarinas enrojecidos por el llanto-…No bromees con esto, por favor, no juegues con mis emociones…-

-Pero Flutters, no estoy jugando. Yo te amo-

Ella empezó a sollozar con mas fuerza -…entonces por que dijiste…eso?...porque me lastimaste…-

-Lastimarte?, negarte y alejarte de mi…-Repitió, bajando la mirada y apretando sus puños- Tenia miedo, miedo de lo que pasaría si las personas se enteraran- Te perdería para siempre si eso pasara, no podía tolerar ni por un momento eso, así que preferí lastimarte y mantenerte a distancia que perderte por completo…-Lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus ojos-…esa fue la razón por la que hice eso, esa fue la razón de porque yo me encere y me aísle luego de que mama y para murieron y fue la razón para mudarme aquí en primer lugar…-

-Te alejaste por mi?...-

Dusk se acerco a Fluttershy, volviendo a acariciar su mejilla- No por ti, si no por mis sentimientos por ti…-

La chica por su parte empezó a llorar con mas fuerza, pero a diferencia de las anteriores estas eran de felicidad, todas las veces que el rechazo salir a jugar con ella, todas las veces que se encero en su habitación, incluso lo que dijo la otra vez, el la amaba pero tenia miedo, solo eso-…Entonces, yo también te amo…demasiado, pero por favor…no vuelvas a hacerlo…no vuelvas a alejarme de ti entiendes…-

Dusk apoyo su frente contra la de Fluttershy- Lo prometo…-.

_Dios quisiera besarlo…_

-Puedes hacerlo si quieres. Besarme…-

-En serio…?

-Por supuesto, nunca te detendré ni te alejare de nuevo, acabo de prometértelo no?-

La pelirosa se lanzo sobre el muchacho, atrapándolo en un profundo beso, uno lleno de importancia, lleno de amor y felicidad, sin separar sus labios ni por un momento, ella lo empujo hasta que quedo acostado en la cama, guiando las manos de su hermano hasta su espalda, donde estas bajaron hasta sus nalgas, sin separarse por un segundo del beso, sus manos masajearon sus muslos, admirando los suaves y firmes que eran, y no pudo evitar estrujarlos, sacándole un gemido de placer que fue ahogado por el intenso beso en el que estaban.

Con cada roce de lenguas, con cada choque de labios, Dusk podia sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo elevandoce, una rigidez se hizo presente en sus jeans ajustados, el deseaba a Fluttershy tanto, pero este no era el momento adecuado, el no podía hacer esto, aun no, así que tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad, la empujo rompiendo el beso, cayendo sentada en su cama- Que sucede?-

-Nada sucede, por que crees eso?-

-Entonces por que me detuviste…?-

-Er…um…yo….-

-…Aun no quieres llevarlo muy lejos no?...-

Dusk suspiro asintiendo apenado mientras asentía.- Lo deseo demasiado, pero no es algo que quiera hacerte, aun no…-

Fluttershy sonrío por lo considerado que era- No te preocupes, yo me siento igual que tu…- Levanto la enorme remera que usaba en ese momento para mostrar sus pantys verdes con una mancha húmeda en medio, justo sobre su sexo, Dusk trago saliva ante la vista.

-Flutters, yo no puedo….aun no?-

-Por que no?-

El sonrío mirándola mientras esta lo observaba ligeramente confundida, dándole un corto beso en la punta de la nariz- Quiero llevar esto lentamente, quiero asegurarme de que esto es lo que en realidad quieres, antes de desvirgarte con todo mi amor fraterno…-

Fluttershy solo lo abrazo enterrando su rostro en la línea de su clavícula, asintiendo, aunque ella estaba muy segura de lo que quería, podría esperar si a el lo hacia sentirse mejor.

* * *

**Tema de cierre: Ai no kakera ( Miyuki Hashimoto , OST 3 School Days end 2)**

* * *

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**Ligthing Killer y Oscuris: **Pues si pobre pero ya lo solucione en este cap, me alegra que estés comentando :p.

**MrBrony25: **Me gusto tu review, pues aquí ya se declararon, pero a diferencia de otros fics de ellos, esto no es un one-shot o un mundo Post-apocaliptico, ósea que ahora tienen que luchar contra los prejuicios de la sociedad, solo espera, gracias por tu comentario

**Pony1000ton: **Pues gracias por tu review, y lo del Trheesome pues te digo que no pasara, no es mi estilo, bueno si lo es pero Twiligth no tiene la mente tan abierta como para eso ( o tal vez si…) gracias por tu comentario

**AriaDiaz123276: **Me alegro por ti, pero lastimosamente se te acabo el sufrimiento por ahora, si por ahora, y gracias por las gracias por agradecer el gracias que yo tu me agradeciste que yo te agredeci de las gracias por las gracias que tu me diste, gracias por agradecerme las gracias que me diste en el primer cap, grasias por las gracias por estar disfrutando que mi hermano sufre, gracias por darme las gracias por sentir mariposas en el estomago por que esta agonizando, gracias por agradecer agradecidamente edl agradecido cap, gracias por ser una completa ilusa al pensar que si quiera tienes una oportunidad contra mi así de fácil en esta guerra de gracias para dar gracias por darme la imagen mental de tus gracias con lenceria negra para que pueda "Pensar" en ellas XD.

**SLAYER66: **Si pues este cap es para redimirme por el anterior, y que vengan los que quieran para tratar de matarme, tu mejor que nadie sabes a todo lo que se enfrentan MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te interese el fic.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, me alegra traer algo que les interese, las actualizaciones empezaran a ser mas lentas desde ahora, pues tengo que pensar bien lo que hago, ademas de que dentro de 4 capitulos dejaremos a la pareja principal de largo y aremos un poco de Sub-plot con los otros personajes, dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos la !.**

**P.D: Un premio especial para la persona que en su review me deje la traducción de los nuevo titulos del canciones de este fic, Respectivamente Tsunagu Kisuna y Ai no kakera :p**


	7. Rumores

**Nigthmare: Hoy es el día de actualización de esta semana, la próxima la esperaran para el miércoles de la otra semana, y tendrán un capítulos nuevos a la semana, para los interesados Shadow-oni-baka esta de regreso y aunque para los fans de MLP no trajo nada hoy, estará publicando un trabajo nuevo en unas horas, como sea, nadie adivino ni comento los nombres ayer, la primera canción, Tsunagu Kisuna se traduce como "Lazos Inquebrantables", mientras que Ai no Kakera se traduce como " Fragmentos de amor", lastima, pues ni modo aquí tienen el capitulo nuevo.**

**Tags para este capitulo: Sentimientos no compartidos, Incesto, Rumores y la sociedad siendo una perra.**

* * *

**Tema de apertura: Tsunagu Kisuna ( Team Nekokan, Yosuga no sora OST End 1 ).**

* * *

Aplejack se paro al lado de Fluttershy, sosteniendo con firmeza sus brazos –Ahora quiero que separes tus piernas por la anchura de tus hombros, tu espalda firme y tus brazos en una línea perfecta-

La pelirosa movió su brazo, pero su codo seguía ligeramente flexionado-No, no es una línea perfecta, tu tienes que sentir los músculos de tus brazos y tu espalda tensándose de acuerdo- Dijo la rubia acomodándola-Puedes sentirlo-

-Si creo que si…-

-Bien- Aplejack la soltó retrocediendo mientras miraba su postura, metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero- Tus ojos en el objetivo, respira lentamente…sostenlo, apunta de nuevo, ahora dispara-

La flecha voló por el aire, golpeando la parte blanca de la diana, los hombros de Fluttershy cayeron por la decepción del fallo.

La chica Texana simplemente río ante su reacción, antes de llega donde ella y darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, No estuviste mal terroncito, créeme, la primera vez que yo dispare ni siquiera le di a la diana, tu solo tuviste un error-

-Cual fue…-

-Cerraste los ojos antes de disparar, pero todavía estas aprendiendo, así que es algo aceptable, quieres volver a intentarlo?-

Fluttershy miro a su alrededor, viendo en la entrada del campo de entrenamiento a Dusk observándola, con un empujón de confianza decidió hacer otro intento.-Si voy a volver a intentarlo…-

Aplejack asintió, pasándole otra flecha- Esta vez trata de hacerlo por ti misma, yo no te daré ninguna otra instrucción, buena suerte, recuerda, no lo pienses, relájate y hazlo-

La pelirosa se puso de pie sobre la línea, _Pies separados_, ella coloco la flecha lista en el arco_ mi espalda debe estar recta _Acomodo su posición lumbar, se fijo en sus brazos, estando uno fuera de balance _Mis brazos deben estar perfectamente rectos, _miro el blanco al final del campo de tiro. _Objetivo, respiración, sostenlo, _ella se aseguro de no cerrar los ojos _objetivo de nuevo, dispara._

Un silbido lleno el aire, un sonido seco cuando la flecha golpeo el blanco, le dio al anillo azul.

Aplejack empezó a aplaudir al igual que Dusk en el fondo- Lo estas haciendo bien terroncito, la próxima semana lo tendrás dominado de seguro, nos vemos luego, tu hermano te esta esperando-

Fluttershy le devolvió el arco a su nueva amiga-…muchas gracias Aplejack…-

Dusk sonrío cuando la vio correr y lanzarse en un abrazo, el cual atrapo y ambos giraron en el-…que te pareció mi desempeño…espero que no haya estado mal-

-Mal?, te veías genial y lo hiciste genial, aunque la verdad tu te vez bien haciendo lo que sea- El respondió deteniéndose por un segundo- Excepto cuando comes spaghetti, hay te vez como una niña pequeña que no entiende la utilidad de una boca- Fluttershy inflo las mejillas falsamente molesta, empujándolo lejos de miradas indiscretas sin separarse de el, ella lo miro directo a los ojos- Significa esa mirada lo que creo que significa?...-

Momentos después ambos se estaban besando de manera desesperada en ese mismo lugar, sus lenguas peleando por el dominio en una danza intensa y en un corto lapso dé tiempo tan ensayada, sus gemidos de placer ahogados en los labios del otro, suplicando por mas.

Luego de unos momentos, un silbido resonó en el lugar, seguida de una voz masculina y animada diciendo – Rayos eso es algo muy erótico saben?- Esto provoco que ambos se detuvieran, mirando el lugar de donde vinieron los sonidos, se encontraron con Flash, Silent, Chesse y Pinkie mirándolos.

Fluttershy soltó a su hermano, tropezándose ligeramente, su rostro una expresión de pánico mientras empezaba a retroceder con lentitud, pero fue detenida por una mano calida colocándose sobre su hombre- Flutters, no huyas, estaré aquí a tu lado, todo estará bien…- Dusk le susurro mirándola a los ojos.

Flash dio un paso adelante- Dusk? Fluttershy? Que rayos estaba pasando…-El estaba perplejo por lo que acababa de ver, Silent solo mantenía una expresión serena en su rostro, Chesse tenia una suave sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Pinkie parecía que esta vibrando de la emoción en su lugar, una mano cubriendo su boca.

Silent fue el que camino hacia delante ahora- Chicos, respondan que esta pasando?-

Fluttershy se estremeció de nuevo, pero Dusk solo sostuvo su mano dándole confianza- Nosotros…nosotros estamos enamorados-

El rostro de Flash de repente se torno sombrío- Que? Enamorados como…como una pareja?-

Dusk asintió de nuevo- si , así es, somos pareja, esta bien si no lo aceptas, pero prométenos que guardaras el secreto-

-Pero esto es ilegal, no pensaron en eso?- Pregunto el peliazul.

-Si Flash pero…-

-NO, nada de lo que digan puede arreglar esto, esto simplemente esta mal, no es natural- Flash empezó a retroceder, mirándolos a ambos, su rostro una mezcla de repulsión y enojo- maldita sea, y pensar que me gustabas Fluttershy, ambos están enfermos- salio corriendo del lugar.

-Flash…- Murmuro Fluttershy.

-No se preocupen, lo alcanzaremos y evitaremos que diga algo. Dijo Chesse animadamente.

-Y si no es por las buenas pues podemos meterle un poco de sentido a golpes- agrego Silent.

-Amigos…no les molesta ni nada?- Dijo Dusk antes de que ambos se vayan.

-Lo que dos adultos hagan con consentimiento mutuo no es mi problema, pero deberían tener mas cuidado y ser mas precavidos la próxima vez-Dijo Chesse antes de salir tras el peliazul.

-La verdad, Dusk me alegro por ti, al fin evitaste meter la pata y veo que los ánimos que te hace unos días si cumplieron su trabajo- Dijo Silent antes de salir detrás de Chesse

Ambos posaron sus ojos en Pinkie, la cual parecía estar a punto de estallar si no se movía, vibrando parada en un mismo punto- Pinkie pie, dia algo…- Dijo Fluttershy incapaz de soportar la tensión.

-FINALMENTE ¡- Grito dando un salto, y en una explosión de velocidad, llego en medio de los hermanos envolviéndolos en un muy sofocante abrazo.

-Que…? Logro preguntar Dusk con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones cortesía del abrazo de Pinkie.

-Supuse que ustedes estaban exageradamente enamorados el día que los vi juntos en el tren cuando nos conocimos, se tardaron demasiado tiempo en admitirlo- Dijo soltándolos y permitiéndoles respirar.

-Mucho? Pero no fueron mas de 5 semanas…-

Y? a mi me tomo 1 semana de conocer a Chesse para decirle que lo amaba, hablando de eso, quiero una dona nos vemos!- y Pinkie se fue tan rápido como llego.

-Que fue eso…-Dijo Dusk mirando a Fluttershy.

-No tengo idea…-

* * *

Luego de este evento, ambos empezaron a tener mas cuidado en donde se demostraban afecto, siendo solo en los confines de sus habitaciones o en compañía de Rarity, Twiligth que luego de enterarse dijo que ya se lo esperaba, y aunque admitió tener sentimientos por Fluttershy le dijo que su felicidad esta suficiente, Pinkie, Chesse, Silent su novia Adagio y sus hermanas Aria y Sonata, que a pesar de su mala reputación resultaron ser bastante amigables con la recién formada pareja.

Pero no todo iba del todo bien, para Fluttershy, en sus clases sus compañeros no parecían querer interactuar con ella a menos que fuera totalmente necesario, al principio no le importo mucho, pero un día, ella estaba sentada en una esquina del salón, preocupada de sus asuntos mientras leía sus anotaciones para un examen, ella escucho unos susurros y risillas que provenían del otro lado de la habitación, curiosa, alejo la mirada de su cuaderno, y vio a dos chicas hablando entre ellas, las cuales se volteaban a mirarla a cada momento. _Están hablando de mi?._

Ya que su curiosidad pudo mas que su timidez, se levanto a preguntar si de verdad estaban hablando de ella.

-…Los rumores dicen que…

-Shsss ella se acerca….-

-Er…um chicas de que estaban hablando…si no le molesta decirme claro….-

Una de las chicas se puso tras la otra, sus ojos en el suelo, evitando el contacto visual con la pelirosa-Mmm. Pues no hablábamos de demasiado, hay mira la hora, nosotras nos vamos a almorzar, tu quédate y sigue estudiando quieres?

Fluttershy acomodo un mecho de cabello tras su oreja antes de responder-Esta bien…nos veremos luego…-

-Ya veremos…-

Unas horas después, la pelirosa decidió salir del salón y buscarse algo para comer cuando por el pasillo se topo de nuevo con las dos chicas de antes, y al pasar a su lado sin llamar su atención, escucho tres palabras en una misma oración, las cuales deseo nunca escuchar, "Hermano", "Relación" y "Enfermos".

Fluttershy presiono sus libros contra su pecho inconcientemente, no sabia si quería gritarles o llorar así que finalmente su cuerpo se decidió y empezó a correr para salir del edificio, por el camino vio a varios de sus compañeros de clases, en sus rostros tenían expresiones de repugnancia o miedo mientras la veían pasar.

Lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos aguamarinas mientras ella salía lo mas rápido que podía del edificio, al salir dio vuelta en una esquina donde finalmente dejo que el ataque de pánico la consumiera, permitiendo que sus emociones la arrollaran incontroladas a través de ella, la preocupación y el miedo que sentía en ese momento eran tales que empezó a vaciar su estomago, vomitando contra la pared mientras sollozaba.

En ese momento, doblando al otro lado de la esquina venían Dusk, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Lyra, los cuales al verla fueron corriendo a su lado preocupados-Flutters?- Pregunto Dusk poniendo su mano sobre su espalda.

En ese mismo instante ella se volteo y enterró su rostro en el pecho de su hermano, temblando, sollozando y llorando, sus manos estaban apretando con tanta fuerza la remera del Dusk que parecía a punto de romperse- Ellos…ellos saben…-

-Saben que?-

Cuando Dusk vio los ojos de Fluttershy llenos de miedo y desesperación, entendido perfectamente a que se refería – Bien, Rainbow, Lyra, llévensela a mi departamento, manténgala cómoda y denle algo para comer, estaremos allí en unos momentos, Rarity tu vienes conmigo para evitar que cometa una locura-

-Que…que es lo que vas a hacer?-

-Voy a solucionar este problema…-

-No, Hermano, solo vas a empeorarlo todo…-

Dusk observo a Fluttershy, luego acaricio su mejilla con su mano izquierda- Flutters, no voy a permitir que nadie te lastime, ahora has lo que digo y ve con Lyra y Rb-

Ambas chicas asintieron y se llevaron a Fluttershy mientras que Dusk y Rarity fuero al edificio de medicina.

Dusk abrió de manera estruendosa la puerta del edificio seguido por Rarity, los ojos de ambos recorrieron la habitación-Oigan!- Todos se voltearon a mirarlo-Quien de ustedes hizo a mi hermana llorar…-

La chica de hace rato dio un paso al frente, seguida por un muchacho, la chica tenia cabello de color plateado largo, mientras que el muchacho tenia cabello gris opaco- Quien es tu hermana?- La peliplateada avanzo hacia el mirándolo de cerca- Ignora mi pregunta, eres idéntico a esa zorra pelirosa, mmm…tengo una duda, se sigue clasificando como incesto, o es masturbación si es que ambos se parecen tanto-

La sangre de Dusk comenzó a hervir de la ira, mientras que cerraba los puños con tanta fuerza que sus palmas sangraban por que sus uñas se enterraban en esta, pero antes de que pudiera golpear a la chica, el sonido de una bofetada resonó en el aire.-No te atrevas a hablar de mis amigos de esa manera-

La chica sostuvo su mejilla mientras empezaba a reírse- Jeje. Tu eres esa lesbiana zorra que es amiga de la pelirosa, los de tu tipo me enferman- dijo mirando a Rarity, luego se volteo a Dusk- Y tu…creía que solo era un rumor pero por la manera en la que reaccionaste, me doy cuenta de que todo era cierto, debes estar enfermo mentalmente, amando a tu hermanita de esa manera, voy a disfrutar tanto atormentarlos por sus atrocidades….-

Rarity sostuvo a la chica peliplateada de su cabello con fuerza, el de cabello gris trato de intervenir pero Dusk rápidamente lo golpeo con el puño cerrado en el medio del rostro apagándole las luces y derribándolo.

-Suéltame, perra estupida!-

-Asi que ese es tu problema, no te agradan los homosexuales no?- Pregunto Rarity sin soltar el cabello de la chica.

-Detesto a las personas que van en contra de la naturaleza-

Rarity presiono con mas fuerza su cabeza- interesante…- luego se volteo a mirar a los demas, un grupo de chicas y muchachos parecía especialmente preocupados por ella- Tus amigos piensan lo mismo que tu y están de acuerdo contigo no?- Pregunto Dusk señalando con un ademán de su cabeza al grupo.

-Por supuesto que si!- Dijo forzadamente la chica.

-Bueno, hay solo una manera de decidir esto…- Rarity forzó a la chica en un beso, esta trato de resistirse pero Rarity no la soltó, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica, de la nada esta dejo salir un gemido de placer, cuando soltó el beso, Rarity tenia una sonrisa en su rostro-Oh, fue eso un gemido lo que escuche querida?, fue un gemido no Dusk?- Dijo Rarity mirando a su amigo, el cual también sonreía.

-Pues a mi me sonó a un gemido Rarity, o no!, creo que te convertimos en una pequeña Lesbiana, me pregunto, que será lo que tus amigos pensaran de ti ahora.

Rarity lanzo a la chica al suelo, luego se dirigió a la salida, seguida de Dusk- Si vuelves a decir algo malo de mi hermana otra vez…bueno, pues Rarity tu que opinas?- Su voz tenia un tono de malicia inconfundible.

-Pues…- ella miro por sobre su hombro a la chica en el suelo, ella le dio una sonrisa mientras le miraba con ojos llenos de lujuria- mantendré lo que le are en secreto, es mas divertido de esa manera-

-PERRA!-

Sin voltearse a mirarla siquiera Rarity alzo la mano derecha en el aire mientras le sacaba el dedo del medio- Si lo soy-

* * *

-Hermano!- Fluttershy corrió y se lanzo en un abrazo a Dusk, luego de que este y Rarity llegaran al departamento- Estas bien?-

-Sep, estoy genial, y de paso Rarity arruino la reputación de esa peliplateada-

-Trixie? Que fue lo que le hicieron-

Rarity río antes de sentarse en un sofa- Solo digamos que la ayude a mostrarse como una Lesbiana de Closet-

-La besaste no es asi?- Pregunto Twiligth llegando luego de unos momentos y sentándose con Rarity, aunque no lo admitiría, una parte de ella estaba celosa al imaginar a Rarity besando a alguien.

Lyra se sentó junto a sus amigas- Cual es el problema de esta Trixie?-

-Tiene problemas con los homosexuales entre otras cosas- dijo Rarity.

-Odio las personas de mente cerrada, que no entienden que el amor es amor- Dijo Rainbow Dash- Aunque lo suyo es un poco mas delicado-

-A que te refieres con "lo suyo"- Pregunto Lyra, Rainbow arqueo las cejas mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia Dusk y Fluttershy, luego de mirarlos por un momento, Lyra lo comprendió -Oh maldita sea, como no me di cuenta antes!, felicidades- Dijo sonriéndole a ambos, para luego voltearse y golpear a Rainbow en el brazo- Por que no me dijiste antes, me hiciste ver como una idiota!-

Dusk alzo las manos-Whoa, Rainbow Dash tu lo sabias?-

-Que me pase la mayor parte del tiempo dormida no significa que no escuche ni vea cosas-

-No es tan obvio como lo hace parecer, tienes que tener una mente bastante abierta para percatarte solo por verlos juntos, y Pinkie pie no cuenta, así que esta es la pregunta ¿ quien divulgo el rumor de su relación?- Dijo Rarity de manera inquisitiva.

La mirada de Dusk se endureció- Creo que se quien…-

* * *

**Tema de cierre: Ai no kakera( School Days Ost End 2)**

* * *

**Respuestas a los comentarios.**

**MrBrony25:** No eres el unico que esperaba esa escena, ( es lo que todos buscan al entrar en este fic XD) Gracias por tu comentario.

**AriDiaz123276: **Pues aquí tienes una buena recarga de Sufrimiento, espero que te haya gustado, gracias por agradecer el gracias que tu me agradeciste que yo te agredeci de las gracias por las gracias de las gracias en las gracias que tu me diste, gracias por agradecerme las gracias que te agradeci en el primer cap, por las gracias por estar disfrutando que mu hermano sufre, por las gracias de las gracias en gracias por sentir mariposas en el estomago por que esta agonizando, gracias por las gracias por el cap, gracias por las gracias de las gracias por ser una completa ilusa al pensar que me rendiré así de fácil, gracias por las gracias creer que no puedo estar asi toda la eternidad, gracias por las gracias por no darte cuenta de que TU ya has perdido y por ultimo gracias por agradecerme el sentirte ligeramente como una maldita. Gracias por las gracias por entrar a tu lista de malditas favoritas, gracias por las gracias por haberte sonrojado, gracias por las gracias por tener un lugar en tu lista de las personas mas ilusas que conosco, gracias por pensar en mis gracias que hago con tu lenceria negra, la verdad mas que una lista, quiero un catalogo de fotos tuyas posando para mi tu lenceria Gracias XD.

**Ligththing Killer y Oscuris: **Lo siento pero erraste, de cualquier manera gracias por intentarlo, espero que disfrutes de este nuevo cap.

**SLAYER66: **Pues como vez en este cap, su pelea contra la sociedad ya comienza, y si Silent guarda muchos secretos, cuales serán solo YO lo se muajajajajajaja, gracias por tu review.

**Pony1000ton: **Pues tus temores son infundados, aunque la verdad le daría una linda dosis de drama, eso no esta en los planes, gracias por comentar.

**Muchas gracias a todos mis lectores, espero sus comentarios y opiniones en la casilla de Reviews, SHANARO!.**

**P.D: Nuevo desafío de reviews, si para el domingo, este fic llega a los 40 reviews tendrán capitulo doble, y pondremos fin a este arco de la historia para dejar en segundo plano a Dusk y Fluttershy y enfocarnos en otra pareja, llámese Twiligth y Rarity**


	8. Atando cabos sueltos

**Nigthmare: Capitulo nuevo, y para mañana otro mas, pues ya tengo los dos, como sea, no tengo nada que decir así que directamente a los Tags.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Amenazas, peleas, extorsiones y inuendos del próximo cap al final.**

* * *

**Tema de apertura: Tsunagu Kisuna ( Team Nekokan, Yosuga no sora OST End 1 ).**

* * *

-Whoa viejo cálmate que te pasa, suéltame-

Dusk empujo con mas fuerza a Flash contra la pared, mirándolo con el seño fruncido- No, no hasta que me digas por que rayos lo hiciste-

-Hice que?-

-Tu sabes que!-

Flash levanto los brazos en el aire en señal de rendición- De veras te digo, no tengo idea de que estas hablando-

Dusk lo soltó antes de retroceder, observándolo mientras acomodaba sus ropas- Tu le contaste a otro, le contaste a otras personas sobre…- su voz cambio de su tono alto y enfadado a casi un susurro-…sobre Flutters y yo-

El peliazul soltó un suspiro burlón –no, yo no lo hice, nunca lo are- Luego señalo su ojo derecho, el cual tenia un visible moretón- Silent y Chesse me hicieron esto, dijeron que si yo divulgaba algo me iría peor, y les creo, son unos matones-

-En serio no lo hiciste?-

-Si en serio, además, a pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hacen, y pienso que esta mal, pues ustedes siguen siendo mis amigos…supongo-

Dusk sonrío antes de poner su mano en el hombro de Flash- Lo siento viejo, es que de alguna manera se enteraron y Fluttershy sufrió un ataque de pánico en su clase por como la trataron sus compañeros, ahora estamos buscando al culpable, y no te preocupes, seguimos siendo amigos-

Flash sonrío también, luego de eso Dusk saco su celular y marco, espero por unos minutos antes de hablar- Rarity, no fue Flash, tienes alguna idea de quien podría ser-

-Según ustedes solo Flash sabia de su relación y no le agradaba-

-Si, pero el no fue, acabo de confirmarlo, pensemos, quien mas sabe sobre nosotros y no parecía contento con la idea…-

Los tres callaron por un momento, hasta que un suspiro sonó del otro lado de la línea- Creo que se quien, yo y Fluttershy iremos a solucionarlo, tu solo espera- Dijo Rarity antes de cortar la llamada.

* * *

Sunset dio un salto del susto, haciendo que casi suelte la taza de café que estaba bebiendo en ese momento, se volteo rápidamente y vio en el pasillo avanzando Rarity y a Fluttershy, ambas con expresiones bastante enfadadas- Cielos chicas me asustaron-

-Callate maldita-Gruño Fluttershy en voz baja, su enfado era tal que su personalidad cohibida no estaba a la vista en ese momento.

-Disculpa?-

Flutterhsy enfadada avanzo hacia Sunset, una mirada de odio en su rostro. -Tu…yo creí que tu eras mi amiga-

-Fluttershy, en serio no tengo idea de que estas hablando…-

-Si lo sabes Sunset, por que lo dijiste, por que contaste eso….-Sus ojos le decían a Sunset todo lo que necesitaba saber.

-Oh te refieres a tu enfermiza e incestuosa relación amorosa? Si, ahora que lo mencionas tal vez dije una o dos cosas mientras salía en la noche-

Rarity dio un paso avanzando hacia Sunset, mirándola molesta- Tienes una idea de lo que pudo haberles pasado si se confirmaba tu rumor?-

-Tendrían lo que se merecen, están enfermos, me pregunto, que pasaria si sus padres se enteraran?-

Fluttershy y Rarity solo pusieron miradas sombrías luego de eso, antes de que Rarity volviera a hablar- Es algo prepotente viniendo de ti, estoy segura que tus estrictos y tradicionalistas padres alemanes les encantaría saber que te haces pasar por hombre solo para divertirte-

Ahora era turno de Sunset para fruncir el ceño- No lo harian…-

-Si si lo haríamos- Apoyo Fluttershy a Rarity.

-Entonces yo le contare a tus padres sobre ti y tu enfermo hermano-

Los ojos de la pelirosa se endurecieron, mientras Rarity caminaba hasta la habitación de Sunset y abría la puerta mientras revisaba su celular-Esta bien, ve y díselos- Dijo Fluttershy- es mas te daré la dirección en donde están sus memoriales para que vayas tu misma.-

-Que?-

-Olvide decírtelo, ellos murieron en un accidente naval hace 4 años, sus cuerpos nunca fueron recuperados-

Rarity miro enfadada a Sunset- Ahora que lo sabes, te quiero fuera de aquí para la próxima hora quedo claro-

-Pero no tengo otro lugar donde quedarme…-

-Si pues debiste pensar eso antes de empezar a divulgar rumores, ahora saca todas tus cosas de aquí antes de que llame a tus padres-

Rarity le lanzo su celular, el cual cayo frente a ella en un sofá, en este mostraba un numero de teléfono.- Es el numero de tus padres, una de las ventajas de ser la presidenta del club de drama, y borrarlo si quieres, puedo conseguirlo cuando lo pida y hacer esa llamada, ahora largo.

20 minutos después Bon Bon llego al departamento para ver a Sunset empacando sus cosas en unas cajas- Que esta pasando?-

-Me voy a mudar-

-Y por que eso?-

Sunset miro a Rarity, la cual la observaba de manera cuidadosa.-Tengo mis razones-

Bon Bon solo se encogió de hombros para seguir su camino a la cocina, pasando al lado de su ex-compañera de cuarto-Como sea-

Rarity y Bon Bon observaron como Sunset sacaba sus últimas posesiones del lugar, cuando termino Rarity se puso al lado de Bon Bon sosteniendo la puerta lista para cerrarla- Bon, tienes unas ultimas palabras?-

-Si, la verdad, nunca me agradaste Sunset, nos vemos!- Y con eso, cerraron la puerta en el rostro de Sunset.

Ambas entraron y se acomodaron en la sala, en silencio hasta que Bon Bon decidió hablar- Nunca me agrado Sunset, pero por que la echaste de aquí?-

-Yo no la eche, ella se fue por su propio pie y voluntad-

Ella levanto sus brazos en el aire antes de responder- Sabes que, no me digas nada, no me gusta meterme en problemas de otras personas, yo me voy a dormir-

-Pero son las 4 de la tarde?-

-Y? yo estuve fuera y despierta hasta tarde anoche, estoy cansada-

Rarity sonrío picadamente antes de responder- Y como se llama?-

-Shadow Moon, es un buen chico…-

-Oh ya veo, aunque estas mas animada de lo normal. ¿ tendrá algo de especial este chico?-

-No lo se, es diferente, es sincero, tierno y muy dulce-

La sonrisa de Rarity ponlo se amplio al escuchar eso- Bon bon esta enamorada- Canturreo a su amiga.

-Amiga, a estas alturas deberías saber que yo no me enamoro con tanta facilidad, ahora buenas noches- Y con eso se marcho a su habitación.

Rarity solo soltó una pequeña risa antes de acomodarse en el sofá- Esta tan enamorada…-.

* * *

_You hid your skeletons when I had shown you mine__  
__You woke the devil that I thought you'd left behind__  
__I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through__  
__Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose_

_And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall__  
__You held it all and I was by your side, powerless._

Dusk se acomodo los anteojos y alejo su rostro de la pantalla de su computador para responder su celular- Hey Flutters que pasa_?-_

-Ya lo solucionamos-

-Solucionaste que?-

-Nuestro pequeño problema con el rumor-

-Hmmm y quien fue?-

-Sunset-

-En serio?, y ya lo solucionaron?-

-Sip, Rarity la echo de la casa amenazando con contarle a sus padres que le gusta vestirse como hombre-

-En serio tiene Rarity el numero de teléfono de los padres de Sunset?-Pregunto riendo un poco.

Fluttershy acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja- No, pero al parecer Sunset no conoce el numero de sus padres, todo lo que Rarity hizo fue mostrarle un numero cualquiera y se lo creyó-

\- O genial, ambas son unas genial!-

-Si, si no es mucho pedir, quisiera una recompensa…-

-Que clase de recompensa?-

Fluttershy se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder en un intento de voz lujuriosa- Tu sabes que recompensa quiero- al parecer si le funciono la voz.

-Si…puedes venir al departamento si quieres, no hay nadie aquí, solo yo-

-Ya lo se…-

-Que quieres decir?-

En un intento por verse sexy, la pelirosa apoyo la cintura contra el marco de la puerta, poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza agitando su cabello.- Sal de tu habitación-

Dusk casi sufre de un paro cardiaco cuando encontró a Fluttershy justo afuera de su habitación, vestida en un camisón para dormir de tipo lencería, blanco y semi trasparente, con una delgada falda blanca pálida que apenas cubría sus piernas, el acerco su teléfono a su oído- Perdóname, pero tengo que colgar, una sexy chica frente a mi requiere mi atención ahora- luego lanzo su celular a la cama antes de tomar a la pelirosa en sus brazos y besarla con intensidad, entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Te vez asombrosa…-

-Gracias, lo compre para mostrártelo a ti…quiero que esta noche sea especial…-Dijo antes de lanzarse sobre el y derribarlo con un beso a la cama.

* * *

**Tema de cierre: Ai no kakera ( Miyuki Hashimoto , OST 3 School Days end 2)**

* * *

**Respuestas a Reviews del cap anterior:**

**Aridiaz123276: **Me encanta que te agrade, y la verdad espero que sigas leyendo pues aun nos queda mucha angustia que recortar, gracias por agradecer el gracias que yo tu me agradeciste que yo te agredeci de las gracias por las gracias en las gracias que tu me diste, gracias por las gracias por agradecerme las gracias que me diste en el primer cap, gracias por las gracias por estar disfrutando que mi hermano sufre, gracias por agradecer el sentir mariposas en el estomago por que esta agonizando, gracias por agradecer por el cap, gracias por agradecer el ser una completa ilusa al pensar que me rendiré así de fácil, gracias por agradecer el creer que no puedo estar asi toda la eternidad, gracias por darme las gracias por no darte cuenta aun de que as perdido y por ultimo gracias por agradecerme el sentirne ligeramente como una maldita. Gracias por agradecer por entrar a mi lista de malditas favoritas, gracias por agradecer por el que te hayas sonrojado, gracias por las gracias por tener un lugar en mi lista de las personas mas ilusas que conosco, gracias por pensar en mis gracias que contienes con tu lencería negra, gracias por las gracias por tener un lugar en la lista de personas mas ilusas que conoces, y la verdad si creo que estamos locas, quieres entrar en un armario de escobas?.

**MrBrony: **Sip, le dieron una leccion a esa maldita, y no pues no mataron a nadie y no fue Flash quien los delato, gracias por el review.

**DarkSheik: **Sipi, es exactamente lo que significa Trixie, gracias por comentar. P.D**: **Me encanta tu PenName, una vercion Dark del álter ego de la princesa Zelda en Ocarina of Time.

**Pony1000ton: **Lo hubieras hecho de cualquier manera, pero la intención es lo que cuenta, gracias por comentar, me alegro que te haya gustado el cap.

**Guest: Hake Kusho: **Pues no será doble inmediato pero mañana ya subo la conti de este cap, gracias por comentar.

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos mañana en el nuevo capitulo, SHANARO!**


	9. Ai no kakera

**Nigthmare: Genial, mientras Shadow esta haya perdido en un Fandom que la verdad no me importa, yo estoy aquí con el capitulo semanal de este fic, y el penúltimo enfocándose en esta pareja como sea, aquí el cap.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Vanilla, Softcore, Incesto.**

* * *

**Tema de apertura: Tsunagu Kisuna ( Team Nekokan, Yosuga no sora OST End 1 ).**

* * *

Luego de una intensa sesión de caricias y besos, ambos se detuvieron, el uno frente al otro, vestidos en nada mas que su ropa interior, sus ojos explorando el cuerpo del otro como queriendo preservar esa imagen en la eternidad de sus memorias.

-Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?-

Fluttershy se acerco y lo envolvió en un abrazo rapido, antes de separarce y conectar un casto beso en sus labios- Nunca e estado mas segura de algo en mi vida hermano…- respondió acariciando su mejilla.

-No lo haremos todo esta noche, aunque aun puedo hacerte sentir muy bien- le dedico una sonrisa tratando de esconder su inseguridad y temor, Dusk aun no estaba del todo convencido sobre si quería o no tener relaciones sexuales, pero eso aun dejaba mucho terreno por utilizar.

-Esta bien por mi- Respondió la pelirosa antes de ser acostada en la cama, su sujetador blanco removido con rapidez exponiendo sus pequeños senos pálidos con pequeños y rosados pezones al aire mientras ambos empezaban a besarse otra vez, el pelimagenta empezó a bajar sus besos, tomándose su suave tiempo para explorar el pálido cuello de Fluttershy, sus manos bajando para empezar a tocar y masajear sus pequeños y firmes senos mientras sus labios delineaban la clavícula de la pelirosa.

Por su parte, ella solo podía suspirar y gemir en aprobación, escuchando esto, solo animo mas a Dusk que variaba entre besos lamidas y ligeras mordidas por donde pasaba, bajando por sus pechos y su estomago, prestando atención a sus piernas y muslos y finalmente llegando a su intimidad, alzando la mirada el pudo ver el estado actual de Fluttershy, su pecho bajando y subiendo por su jadeo, sus ojos llenos de lujuria, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras/ le suplicaba con la mirada que continuara.

De repente el corazón de Dusk empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho, luego de dar una ligera probada a la humedecida intimidad de la pelirosa, se encontró deseando probar mas de ella, era un sabor adictivo, intenso y que mientras mas lo probaba mas lo hacia desear mas, variando de cortas lamidas a largas y lentas, prestando especial atención al clítoris que le exigía su atención inmediata. Fluttershy solo podía retorcerse ante las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo, llevándola mas hacia el tan ansiado éxtasis, sintiendo como su mente se apagaba por las intensas sensaciones en este nirvana de plaser.

Dusk sonrío al ver la expresión de necesidad en el rostro de su hermana, y sin mediar palabras para no arruinar la mística atmosfera de este momento, empezó a separar sus labios vaginales usando sus dedos, sin despegar sus labios de su clítoris, cuando la sintió lista, introdujo un dedo, y empezó a bombear a un ritmo constante, luego introdujo otro dedo y siguió, mientras que la pelirosa no podía dejar salir mas que mudos gritos de placer y éxtasis.

Entonces sin ningún tipo de advertencia la pelirosa empezó a retorcerse, su espalda se arqueo mientras que sus paredes vaginales se apretaban alrededor de los dedos del pelimagenta, soltando un intenso grito en éxtasis, luego de detenerse, la respiración de Fluttershy se fue normalizando mientras que Dusk avanzo hacia ella y la envolvió a un abrazo.

-Suficiente por hoy no? Dijo el plantando un suave beso en su cabeza, mientras la tomaba y la apoyaba contra su pecho, disfrutando el contacto de sus pieles desnudas la una sobre la otra.

-Si, fue maravilloso, te amo hermano- dijo Fluttershy antes de enterrar su cabeza en la línea de su cuello y sus hombros y dormirse con rapidez, el volvió a depositar un beso en su cabeza para luego de susurra-Yo también te amo- de manera ágil se la saco de encima y la cubrió con una manta para luego ponerse sus pantalones y salir de la habitación.

Cuando salio a la sala del departamento, se encontró con Rainbow Dash durmiendo silenciosamente en el sofá, suspirando y frunciendo el ceño fue hasta ella y la miro, tomando aire dijo- Rainbow no juegues se que estas despierta-

La mencionada abrió un ojo para mirarlo y luego abrió ambos al saberse descubierta – Como supiste que no estaba dormida?-

Dusk solo fue hasta la heladera y saco un jugo de limón enlatado- Por que fingías estar dormida RB? Pregunto alzando una ceja.

La mencionada solo sonrío mientras se sonrojaba un poco- Oh yo solo estaba por aquí, llegue ase unos minutos, por cierto, hasta hoy no tenia idea de lo delgadas que son las paredes- dijo mirando divertida como el pelimagenta se ahogaba con su jugo al entender lo que estaba implicando- No te preocupes, lo que hagan en su tiempo a solas no es asunto mío, y si alguien pregunta yo estaba durmiendo- Dijo para luego voltearse en el sofá y volver a dormir…

* * *

**Tema de cierre: Ai no kakera ( Miyuki Hashimoto , OST 3 School Days end 2).**

* * *

**MrBrony25: **Gracias por tu comentario de siempre, y en respuesta a tu pregunta, no, es una diferencia entre nuestros trabajos compañero, donde tu crees en la redención de los malos, yo digo, " Una vez villano por gusto, siempre villano por gusto" así que no, Sunset, Trixie y todos los demás que actuaron como malditas en el fic se quedaran así, actuando como malditas sin ser amigas de los protagonistas, gracias por tu review.

**Slayer66: **No hay de que, me alegra seguir contando con tu apoyo de siempre, gracias por tus comentarios.

**Pony1000ton: **Pues acción como acción de lo que creo que esperabas, pues no hay mucho pero si que hubo en este cap, si te interesan esas cosas, creo que la nota al final del fic te alegrara el día.

**FirestormfronLunarianEmpire: **Muchísimas gracias, tus reviews son como me gustan, largo, concisos y bien explicados, además de que explica muy bien que es lo que te gusta y que no, los Flamers deberían aprender de ti, muchas gracias por el apoyo.

* * *

**Ok, este cap apropósito lo hice así de ligero, hay dos versiones de este cap, la segunda es mucho mas larga y el contenido es diferente ( no será un vanilla corto como este, será un Sour Lemon Hardcore con BDSM y Explosiones emocionales intensas) el cual funciona perfectamente para este fic, pero no publique por razón del contenido, si quieren leer esta versión del cap, lo único que tiene que hacer es mandar un PM pidiéndolo y se los mandare en el trascurso de la semana, gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, SHANARO!**


	10. Mi mas preciado tesoro

**Nigthmare: Bueno, para los que esperan la segunda versión del cap dos ya casi esta listo y se los mandare personalmente, ese cap no será publicado aquí pues…porque el contenido no es apto para esta pagina ( Que no tiene rating MA), como sea, este es el cap semanal, y el fin del primer arco de este fic, marcando el cambio de la pareja protagonista, sin mas que decir, disfruten de este capitulo.**

**Tags: Romance, F.L.U.F.F, Incesto, y una escena final que es la pesadilla de toda persona que detesta las cosas dulces.**

**Tema de apertura: Tsunagu Kisuna ( Team Nekokan, Yosuga no Sora OST 2)**

* * *

En las semanas previas a la navidad, todos habían acordado pasar el penúltimo día en el centro de Londres como turistas normales antes de partir hacia sus respectivos hogares por las fiestas de navidad, las chicas decidieron ir de compras mientras que los muchachos solo dijeron que estarían en una "Tarde de chicos".

Todas las presentes estaban vistiendo suéteres de lana personalmente tejidos por Pinkie Pie, ella esta con un suéter rosado con un pequeño cocodrilo en frente, según ella un recordatorio de su querida mascota Gummy, el suéter de Rainbow era de un color celeste claro con un rayo multicolor en frente, Fluttershy por su parte tenia un suéter amarillo con un motivo de mariposas y cuello de tortuga.

Aplejack estaba vestida con un suéter naranja con un motivo de manzanas, la chica rubia insitia en que le gustaba aunque no dejaba de rascarse la comezón que le causaba, Bon Bon decía que no le gustaba el suyo, un suéter de color azul con rosa intercalándose, aunque le agradaba como su nuevo novio Shadow Moon le dijo que le agradaba como se veía, Lyra por su parte estaba sonriendo mientras abrazaba sobre su cuerpo su suéter de color verde menta con algunas hebras doradas en partes esporádicas que le daban un toque surrealista.

Twiligth no acababa de decidirse si le gustaba o no el suyo, que era de un color violeta oscuro con estrellas blancas y rosadas, pero si que disfrutaba de ver a Rarity en su suéter uno de un color blanco simple, con detalles en azul y un diamante celeste en el centro, la joven Italiana no le había prestado demasiada atención a Rarity, pues solía tener ojos solo para su paisana pelirosa, pero desde que ella se enfrasco en su platónica relación, notaba cada vez mas a la hermosa mujer francesa.

-Cuando tuviste tiempo de hacer estas Pinkie?- Fluttershy pregunto mirando a su amiga.

-Las hice en mi tiempo libre, aunque ahora estoy algo atrasada con los proyectos de mi clase, valió la pena por ver la sonrisa en sus rostros!- Dijo de manera alegre mientras abrazaba a dos de sus amigas.

-No todas lo disfrutan tanto querida- Dijo Rarity mirando a Rainbow Dash- Rainbow que te pasa?-

-Estas bromeando!- Pregunro Rainbow mientras señalaba con sus manos el sueter- Parece recién sacado de alguna película sosa, no es nada cool y la verdad no va con mi estilo-

Pinkie hizo un puchero mirándola-. Pero se te ve taaaaan bien…-

-Yo concuerdo- Ronroneo Lyra abrazando a su novia, Rainbow solo soltó una risa de derrota.

-Bueno, tal vez no esta tan mal, muchas gracias pinkie-

-Eres bienvenida-.

Aplejack salto frente a ella emocionada- Vamos vamos que camina muy lentas, hay una feria medieval mas adelante- dijo tomando al mano de Fluttershy y estirándola- y están vendiendo arcos y cosas reales vamos!- Dijo emocionada.

La pelirosa se volteo a mirar a Rarity- Ire con ella a la feria, donde tenemos que ir después?- Pregunto a su mejor amiga.

-Quedamos en encontrarnos con los chicos en el café y luego ir a un pub, estaremos allá en una hora, solo tengan cuidado que el piso esta medio congelado, nos vemos!- Dijeron antes de separarse.

* * *

Cuando mencionaron una tarde de chicos, Flash se esperaba algo como ir a un campo de fútbol, o a algún bar para ver deportes, o algo de esas cosas, pero lo último que esperaba era terminar en una convención de Anime y Juegos.

Chesse resulto ser un gamer de primera al desaparecer casi instantáneamente apenas llegaron, escuchando momentos después como el comentarista del torneo decía que estaba arrasando con todo.

Silent por su parte estaba dando un espectáculo en el karaoke, teniendo a varias chicas ovacionándolo por su impecable actuación, chicas disfrazas de todo tipo de personajes de anime gritando y coreando las canciones al ritmo de su voz.

Por ultimo, Dusk, a quien por un momento Flash creyó que pensaba lo mismo que el del lugar, estaba recorriendo de Stan en Stan, mirando como todo un Otaku de pomo y lomo los recuerdos y las cosas de los diferentes animes, mangas y series, y aun mas perturbador, es como gritaba como si fuera una colegiala frente a una estrella de cine cada que encontraba algo que le gustaba, en si todo era muy perturbador.

En momentos como este era donde el peliazul se preguntaba como es que termino con un grupo tan raro de amigos, miro hacia un lado y empezó a reír como una hiena cuando vio en el escenario a Silent siendo arrastrado de la oreja por una muy celosa y ofuscada Adagio a la cual no le agradaba nada la manera en que esas chicas miraban a su novio.

* * *

Aplejack y Fluttershy recorrían la feria bastante interesadas mirando las cosas de aquí y haya, mientras que la rubia texana se emocionaba de sobre manera cada vez que encontraban un arco que le gustaran terminando por comprarse un arco de nogal con inscripciones celtas en el.

Luego de terminar y cuando se disponían a salir, un puesto de Pies caseros se les atravesó, y Aplejack no pudo hacer nada mejor que estrellarse contra este, caer al suelo, tratando de sostenerse con el improvisado mostrador y airándose todo el contenido de pies encima.

Con un gruñido y mil disculpas saliendo de su boca, la rubia trato de levantarse solo para agarrarce y a otra tabla con muestras de Pie encima, en vez de sostenerse de algo sólido, con el resultado similar de echar la tabla y tirarse los contenidos en la cara.

Fluttershy solo estaba parada hay conteniendo su risa mirando a su amiga.

-Si se que me veo genial ahora ayúdame- Dijo Aplejack frustrada.

Con un poco de ayuda la Texana estuvo de vuelta sobre sus pies, agregando con gracia luego de levantarse –Creo que existen osos con mas coordinación que yo…-

La pelirosa estuvo a punto de responder con algo reconfortante cuando algo vibro en su bolsillo, saco su celular y encontró un mensaje en el- Es de Rarity…_Donde rayos están ya a pasado más de una hora-_

Aplejack tomo su mano y ambas muy apuradas se marcharon a encontrarse con sus amigas- Vamos que llegamos tarde-

Mientras se alejaban, el dueño del pequeño lugar solo blasfemaba mirando el desastre, luego se volteo y les grito que regresaran y lo limpiaran pero ambas ya se habían marchado- Niñas inmaduras y tontas…- murmuro cuando las perdió de vista.

* * *

**Tema de cierre: Ichiban no takaramono ( Girls Dead Monster, Angel Beats OST 7)(Lo pongo ahora porque les recomiendo que escuchen esta canción mientras leen esta ultima escena)**

* * *

Luego de una hora terminada su expedición de compras y con sus amigas ya en el Pub, Fluttershy estaba afuera del café sola esperando a su hermano, sus otras amigas acababan de ir al Pub diciéndole que cuando se encuentren vayan allá- Donde estas…- Murmuraba para si misma.

De repente vio entre la multitud una enmarañada cabellera magenta abriéndose paso entre esta- Flutters lo siento llego tarde!-

Fluttershy se sintio muy preocupada cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba Dusk, su ropa tenia manchones de varios colores distintos, su cabello pegajoso y muy desarreglado y una sustancia roja se deslizaba por su rostro, ella solo esperaba que no fuera sangre- Hermano pero que te paso?-

Dusk se río nervioso- Pues me tropecé y caí sobre un montón de pies pero no pasa nada, los otros se fueron ya al Pub, y antes de que lo olvide toma esto- Dijo alcanzándole una caja de regalo.

La pelirosa le quito el envoltorio y encontró una pequeña caja de madera, la abrió y dentro encontró un collar de plata y empezó a sonar una melodía- Es la melodía con la que mama solía arrullarnos…-

-La ultima vez que la cantamos juntos fue antes de mama y papa murieran- Dijo Dusk envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-Hermano gracias…muchas gracias…- Dijo ella con la voz quebrada.

El solo empezó a pasar su mano a trabes de su cabello de manera reconfortante- No te vas a poner a llora aquí no?- Pregunto de manera burlona.

-No…- Dijo Fluttershy separándose y limpiándose unas lagrimas- Ten aquí esta tu regalo…-

Ella le paso algo envuelto en una bolsa de regalos, Dusk lo tomo muy emocionado/ y cuando lo abrió, dejo escapar un no muy masculino grito de alegría- Es genial es un Kodachi, como los que tiene Silent!-

-Si, creo que es de la era Tokugawua, el mango de de madera de Osage, según Silent es uno muy bueno… te gusta?...-

-Me encanta muchas gracias Flutters- Dijo abrazándola de nuevo.

Ambos se miraron, deseosos de besarse, pero temerosos de hacerlo en un lugar publico- Sígueme. Dijo Dusk tomando su mano.

Ambos caminaron hasta un callejón al lado del restaurante, Dusk miro en los ojos aguamarinas de Fluttershy, admirando los colores y la hermosura que se reflejaban en estos.

-Flutters, te amo…-

-Yo tambien te amo…-

Ambos se desaaron feliz navidad para finalmente juntar sus labios en un beso lleno de amor, Fluttershy rio un poco al sentir algo frío en la punta de su nariz, ambos miraron para ver como la nieve empezaba a caer alrededor de ellos, su hermosura blanca enmarcando el perfecto fin del primer periodo y el comienzo de una increíble navidad….

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews.**

**MrBrony25: **Como siempre gracias por tu apoyo, tus Ocs saldrán a su debido tiempo, y no te preocupes, pronto te mando el cap en su segunda vercion.

**Slayer66: **Si se que soy genial, muchas gracias por tu apoyo constante.

**Darlsheik: **Bueno, pues esa era la idea, solo lindo, simple y nada perturbador, lo cual no puedo decir del otro, que te lo mando pronto pues también lo pediste, muchas gracias.

**Shadow Moon Black Dragon****: **Espero que siga mejorando como lo dices, muchisimas gracias por el apoyo.

**Cerise Sparkle:** Una batidora de emociones, jaja yo lo veo mas como una maquina de malteadas o una licuadora, y Sip, rainbow siempre anda de floja jaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra que te guste este fic.

**Thousandton Remade****: **Jaja lo siento, pues me alegra que pienses eso, es para lo que soy buena ( Quisiera ser buena para el Hurt/Confort también igual que mi hermano pero no me sale T-T) y pues aquí tienes tu continuación, por cierto, Lindo nuevo penName.

**Arydias123276****1: **Si ese lemon ligero sin demasiado se denomina vanilla, y créeme la otra versión mas que pimienta seria Acido o Chiles habaneros por el contenido, en serio, es un material MUY fuerte, gracias por tu review.

**Bueno, es hora de cambiar nuestro enfoque, desde el próximo cap vamos a enfocarnos en otras parejas, pero mas principalmente en Rarity y Twiligth, pero eso no significa que es lo ultimo que vemos de estos dos, muchas gracias por el apoyo hasta ahora, dejen sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos la próxima SHANARO!**


	11. Viaje de carretera

**Nigtmare: Bueno, un nuevo cap hoy y el comienzo de un nuevo arco de esa historia, si creen que ya solo tendremos momentos tiernos, pues es equivocan, I`m a bitch and I want lots of emocional pain for my fics, pero no se preocupen nada de eso por ahora, este cap esta puesto en un salto de tiempo.**

**Tags del capitulo: Romance, F.L.U.F.F, Incesto, Lesbianismo, Vanilla, Softcore.**

* * *

**Tema de apertura: Valentine`s Day ( Linkin Park, Album Minutes to midnigth.)**

* * *

Justo como todos los años, era tarea de Fluttershy lavar los trastes luego de la cena de navidad, una tarea que aunque nunca se quejaba de hacerla, nunca estaba ansiosa por hacer por el volumen de paltos sucios luego de la cena la noche anterior, pero esta vez estaba mucho mas alegre. Tuvo una gran navidad en su casa con su tío Discord y con su hermano, incluso logrando pasar la noche en la habitación de su hermano si que su tío sospeche nada, pero que sospecharía?, no hay ningún mal en permitir que un par de hermanos compartan la cama.

Recordando la gentil noche de amor que compartieron hacia que la felicidad estalle en su estomago y la hiciera sentir alegre, así que sintiéndose de ganas para un poco de arte, tomo su Smartphone y puso en el altavoz su playlist mientras lavaba platos, o para una descripción mas exacta de lo que hacia, salpicando agua y jabón en el piso.

Treinta minutos mas tarde, Dusk bajo de las escaleras, su cuerpo aun lento y adormilado por la inusual noche de descanso, cuando vio a su hermana parada en la cocina, bailando y cantando, mientras lavaba platos, vestida únicamente en unas pantys con motivos de sailor moon, medias largas y un suéter, el no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

Fluttershy puso su mano mojada contra su frente mientras empezaba a sonar y ella a cantar una de sus canciones favoritas-_A thousand signs declined, That traveled through light, Translate this mystery, That covered my eyes, Accept approaching fear And courage appears, Death is a certaintyIt's growing near, Letting go is fateful_-

La chica de repente soltó un pequeño grito mientras un par de brazos se aferraron a su cintura, rápidamente se volteo para encontrarse a Dusk sonriendo de manera picara, mientras abría la boca para continuar la canción-_Uniting broken rimes, That visions divide, Painting my memories, That colored my life_-.

El la tomo de su suéter acercando su rostro al suyo con una sonrisa-_Somewhere safe, and sheltered, Saved forever,__Stuck in the light of day, Waiting for answers, A seed that grew into branches, Another page has turned, ended a letter, Come on home and return to the canvas of life—_El la abrazo y sonrio antes de cambiar la letra de la cancion- _Plus I believe youre geting kinda chubby..-_

La pelirosa lo empujo de manera jovial- Oi no me estoy poniendo gorda-

Dusk solo la soltó, poniendo su mano sobre su cintura.- No me culpes, así va la canción-

-Si, haha, como no, aunque a veces no distingo cuando cantas y cuando hablas tu voz es muy suave-

\- Si es genial, lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti- Dijo el pelimagenta sonriente-

Fluttershy suspiro antes de fruncir el ceño falsamente enojada- Eres tan malo…-

El solo sonrío antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla- Si se que soy un villano, pero de cualquier manera me amas no, necesitas ayuda con eso?-

Ella asintió y ambos empezaron a lavar platos mientras tarareaban al ritmo de sus canciones.

* * *

Al otro lado de Italia, en una carretera, en una adorable Van amarilla un par de chicas conducían para pasar las fiestas de año nuevo en el pueblo de sus amigos, ahora mismo, atrapadas en el trafico- Esto es tu culpa…- Gruño ligeramente enfadada Rarity mientras estaba en el asiento de copiloto.

Twiligth cambio de velocidades para luego detenerse y mirar a su acompañante- Como esto es mi culpa ?-.

-Si no te hubieras tomado tanto tiempo con tus despedidas y repasando todo lo que traemos una y otra vez, nos abríamos salido del trafico-

\- Di lo que quieras, agradece que estoy conduciendo-

Rarity suspiro, de repente pisando un imaginario pedal de freno mientras la Van se detenía a poca distancia del Auto de frente- Estaría mas contenta si supieras lo que es una distancia de frenado segura-

\- Uno simplemente no puede complacer a la gente de ahora…-

Con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, Rarity respondió imitando un acento Norteamericano- Gente? Pero yo no soy solo gente no?-

Twiligth no pudo sino reír ante esa respuesta, y comentando con el mismo acento- Que crees que soy tonta o que?-

Luego de bastante tiempo, ambas chicas decidieron cantar las canciones de la película "Danzando bajo la lluvia" pues era una de las muchas cosas que compartían, y conocían la letras de estas como las palmas de sus manos.

Pero luego de 3 horas, Twilgth suspiro, apoyando su cabeza contra el volante del auto, detenidas, aun atrapadas en el trafico- Juro que si cantamos " Hagámoslos reir" Una vez mas voy a ponerme a llorar-

Rarity se acomodo en su asiento, deteniendo el reproductor de MP3, sus ojos fijos en su acompañante- Y que sugieres que hagamos o cantemos?-

-Abre la guantera-

Haciendo lo que se le pidió, Rarity abrió la guantera, para ver caer frente a ella una enorme cantidad de chocolates confitados- Pero que…-

-Ignóralos, esos son bocadillos para después, ahora hay en la guantera, debe estar mi Ipod, ponlo en el reproductor y escuchemos buena música!-.

Rarity se alejo inmediatamente- De ninguna manera, no es que cuestione tu gusto musical, solo que o quiero pasar las próximas horas escuchando a Green Day, Cold Play o los musicales de Disney, es mi música o cero música-.

-Pero tu música es taaaan vieja y aburrida-

-Disculpa? La ultima vez que revise a ti te encantaba la música de mi Playlist-

Twiligth mantuvo sus ojos en el camino, antes de asentir derrotada- Esta bien, pon lo que quieras-

Mientras las canciones empezaron a sonar, ambas empezaron a tararearlas mientras trataban de hacer más llevadero el recorrido.

* * *

10 horas después, ambas se detuvieron en un costado del camino- Bueno, es bastante tarde, deberíamos detenernos y descansar- Dijo Twiligth estirandoce.

Murmurando una aceptación, Rarity salio del auto a estirarse- Tienes razón, voy a caminar un poco para des adormilar mis piernas, mientras tu preparas la cama-

Una vez sola, Twiligth recostó totalmente los asientos de la Van, convirtiendo luego eso en una cama de tamaño regular, extendiendo una manta, empezó a desnudarse con rapidez, cuando Rarity regreso, tubo un shock al ver a Twiligth acostada desnuda y con una manta cubriendo solo su cintura y sus piernas, la chica francesa se río- Twiligth no puedes realmente pensar en hacer "Eso" Aquí-

Twiligth solo río, acercándose a Rarity, la manta aun alrededor de su cintura- Estoy hablando enserio…- Dijo antes de acercar su rostro, pero antes de lograr besarla Rarity se estremecio y se alejo, su rostro una expresión de confusión- Que pasa?-

-Algo duro rozo mi pierna…-

Sabiendo bien que era eso duro, Twiligth rió de manera traviesa, antes de quitar la manta y mostrar un enorme Dildo rosado, amarrado a su cintura.- Oh te refieres a esto?...-

-Espera estoy confundida, ¿ Cuando te compraste eso?-

Twiligth se sentó, poniendo su mano en su cadera mientras mecía las caderas tratando de parecer sexy – Importa eso?, estoy aquí ahora, lista para el sexo contigo-

La voz de Rarity de repente se volvió seca- Definitivamente sabes como hablarle a una dama no?-

Pero Twiligth no respondió, ligeramente hipnotizada por el Dildo, moviéndose de un lado a otro al ritmo de sus caderas, mirando como golpeaba sus muslos cuando se movía, no fue hasta que sintió los labios de Rarity en su cuello que salio de su trance, la francesa, estaba desnuda, besando su cuello, una mano masajeado sus senos mientras que la otra sostenía el pene de Silicon, -Cuando te desnudaste…- Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Las manos de Rarity subieron hasta sus senos dándole un ligero estrujón a estos- Cuando estabas ocupada imaginando como seria ser un chico-

-Mmmm…- Twiligth sintió como su mano era guiada hasta la intimidad de Rarity- Oh estas tan mojada…-

-Si que lo estoy, pero tendrás que trabajarme mucho si de verdad quieres usar esa enormidad conmigo…-

Twiligth de manera gentil y suave inserto dos de sus dedos en el sexo de Rarity- Por supuesto mi amor…-

* * *

-Que pasa contigo?- Twiligth pregunto mientras observaba a Rarity, la cual estaba conduciendo, y se movía incomoda en su asiento.

-Pues…yo…estoy lastimada. Hay abajo…- Dijo totalmente sonrojada.

-por lo de anoche?-

Rarity asintió- Si, creo que nos excedimos un poco…-

Twiligth suspiro, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho- Nos? Tu fuiste la que insistió en que te lo hiciera 5 veces en diferentes posiciones-

-Tu no estas adolorida?-

Recostándose en el asiento Twiligth saco un libro y empezó a leerlo- No, yo solo lo hice una vez, lo cual es suficiente, aunque me sorprende que puedas sentarte- se volteo hacia Rarity con un brillo travieso en sus ojos-no sabia que te gustaban tanto las nalgadas- sus ojos empezaron a delinear su figura- si quieres puedo besarte donde te duele…-

Rarity soltó una de sus manos del volante, extendiendo su dedo índice y negando con este- No creas, que así fue como todo este problema comenzó-

Twiligth devolvió sus ojos a su libro- Pues acomódate, no sabes de lo que te pierdes…-

Luego de unos minutos, Twiligt también empezó a moverse incomoda- Es mejor que no te estés burlando de mi señorita- Dijo Rarity con un tono de advertencia.

Twiligth negó con la cabeza, mientras pasaba sus manos a trabes de su ropa, delineando su brasier- No es solo que ese brasier me esta matando- El sonido de elástico golpeando piel resonó en el aire- Rayos, tendré que conseguirme uno nuevo pronto, este me esta matando- Dijo mientras se retorcía, Rarity solo miraba divertida.

-Dame la espalda-

De un rápido movimiento Rarity soltó el brasier de Twiligth- O gracias al Cielo por eso Rarity…-Twiligth rápidamente volvió a acomodarse en su asiento- realmente odio esas prendas…-

Rarity devolvió su vista al camino- Yo también, es por eso que no suelo ponérmelos a menos que vaya a salir o algo-

-Yo también, y especialmente me gusta cuando un viento frio golpea mi cuerpo sin bra-_ Y mas que nada un viento frío sobre ti sin bra, y puedo ver tus pequeños y adorables pezones a través de tu ropa…_

-Cálmate…-Dijo Rarity sin voltearse a mirarla

-Porque que pasa?-

-Ni siquiera tengo que mirarte para ver en tu rostro esa mirada de " Voy a lanzarme sobre ti y masajeare tus senos hasta que mueras"-

-Pero yo no te estaba mirando de esa manera…-

Rarity soltó una risita, mientras se llevaba el dorso de la mano hasta el rostro- Si querida, di lo que quieras…-

* * *

**Tema de cierra: Paradice ( Cold Play).**

* * *

**Respuestas a Reviews.**

**Mrbrony25: **Me alegra que haya tenido ese efecto, pues una nueva carga de dulzura, muchas gracias por el apoyo constante

**Cerise Sparkle:** Pues ahora empezamos con el arco RariLigth, es mi 3º pairing favorito ( Despues del TwiShy y Lunestia jeje) Muchas gracias por el review y espero que este cap te guste

**Thousandton Remade****:**.Pues seguimos en Romance Mode, aquí empezamos la transición, siendo mas y mas escenas de Rarity y Twiligth, muchas gracias por el apoyo

**Aridiaz123276****1: **Ya charlamos sobre ese tema en los PM, o y mira es un ave, es un avión, NO es otra sobrecarga de Dulzura en este cap, espero que lo disfrutes!

**Bueno, lastimosamente, el ritmo de las actualizacions se reducira desde la proxima semana, pues Shadow y yo empezaremos nuestro ultimo año de la universidad y nos tendra mas ocupados, pero no se preocupen, nada quedara abandonado ni olvidado, muchas gracias por el apoyo constante, SHANARO1!**


	12. Año nuevo

**Nigthmare: Bueno, primero que nada, mil y un disculpas ustedes estimados lectores, e fallado en traerles un cap nuevo en las ultimas dos semanas, pero la verdad es que la universidad apenas si me deja tiempo libre, y entre mi femenina necesidad biológica de sexo lésbico casi a diario y mis quehaceres en mi departamento (Antes shadow era mi mayordomo/esclavo y el hacia todos los quehaceres, pero ahora el tampoco tiene tiempo para hacer todo solo y pues no quiero vivir en una pocilga) pues no me queda demasiado tiempo para escribir, pero no se preocupen, cuando tenga periodos libres, o el proceso de clases y tareas deje de ser tan severo, volveré a Full con todo, por ahora esto es lo mejor que puedo traerles.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Romance, incomodidad de personajes, Lesbianismo, F.L.U.F.F, Intoxicacion por alimentos ( T.T no son drogas como la ultima vez…)**

**Tema de apertura: Valentine`s Day ( Linkin Park, Album Minutes to midnigth.)**

En el pueblo de nuestros protagonistas, todos los habitantes estaban trabajando duramente preparando el pequeño poblado para el festival del año nuevo, todos siendo supervisados por Discord, el alcalde de el pueblo, pero a diferencia de otras veces que estaría recorriendo la ciudad ocupándose de todos, en estos momentos estaba vigilando a solo una persona mientras esta hacia sus labores sin ayuda alguna, aunque la necesitaba de gran manera...

-ERES UN ESCLAVIZADOR ANCIANO!- Le grito Dusk a su Tio mientras el solo cargaba de uno a uno los barriles con vino a las bodegas para ser añejadas.

-No no no no no, no soy un esclavizador niñato- Le respondió con un ligero tono burlón en su voz- solo estoy asegurando que cubras toda tu cuota de trabajo antes de que vuelvas a marcharte todos unos 10 meses, también tienes que trabajar por la prosperidad de tu comunidad sabes…?- Río mientras sonreía ante los gestos de desprecio que tubo como respuesta, la verdad no era por eso, simplemente quería molestar a su sobrino, después de todo, con quien mas bromearía de esa manera, y que mejor que sea una molestia productiva como un bonus extra, plus aun estaba planeando como avergonzar tanto a Fluttershy como a Dusk cuando lleguen sus amigos, no de una manera mala, no, pero si avergonzarlos de todos modos.

Fluttershy por su parte estaba cocinando mientras cantaba, preparando un festín no solo para su familia sino también para sus amigas, aunque no quería exagerar ya que cuando el reloj marcara las 12 de la noche todo el pueblo saldría y compartirían una cena de año nuevo por la tradición.

Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad para ambas, Rarity y Twiligth finalmente llegaron al lugar, estacionando su van a un lado de la casa que coincida con la descripción de la de sus amigos, ambas salieron y miraron el lugar, grande, espaciosos y bastante clásico- Rarity, Twiligth es bueno que lleguen a tiempo- Salio a saludarlas Fluttershy con suavidad- No es que me queje…pero tardaron mas en llegar de lo que esperaba…-

-Culpa a Rarity- Twiligth bufo- Conduce tan lenta como una anciana de ochenta años con problemas de percepción de velocidad-

Pero cualquier respuesta que Rarity pudo haber dado fue interrumpida con la llegada de un hombre al lugar, era alto, con la piel ligeramente bronceada, llevaba un traje de cuello alto con muchos botones y flecos, parecido a los que solían usar los nobles en la era victoriana, tenia el cabello blanco corto, barba de chivo corta del mismo color que su cabello y unos extraños ojos amarillos que las miraban con curiosidad- Señoritas!- Saludo con un ademán con la mano mientras se acercaba a verlas- Asi ustedes son las amigas de mi pequeña Fluttershy, o pero que modales los mios dejen que me presente- Dijo Haciendo una reverencia exagerada- Mi nombre es Discord, soy el alcalde de este pueblo, guardián legal y tío de Fluttershy y Dusk y su anfitrión este día y ustedes son?- Pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora y juguetona.

-Mi nombre es Rarity mucho gusto- Dijo saludando como toda una dama.

-Pues yo soy Twiligth es un gusto…- Respondió algo nerviosa Twiligth, el sujeto le daba mala espina, no en el mal sentido, es que parecía bastante raro y excéntrico en su opinión.

Este se levanto y las invito a pasar mientras les comentaba algo sobre ver videos de bebes de sus sobrinos a Rarity y a Twiligth, Fluttershy solo los siguió bastante avergonzada al conocer muy bien en el.

Eran las 9 de la noche y los 5 estaban cenando con tranquilidad en la mesa, Dusk y Fluttershy estaban totalmente avergonzados por la función anterior, logrando hacer que Rarity y Twiligth que no divulgarían nada de lo visto esa noche, estas dos solo cenaban mientras los miraban aun conteniendo sus risas, y como la calma antes de la tormenta, Discord solo disfrutaba de una copa de vino mientras pasaba una mano por su barbillia como pensando algo, luego levanto su copa- Un brindis- Dijo llamando la atención de todos- Por lo que según se fue un año muy productivo para todos, y que el proximo sea igual de prospero para todos- Sus invitados alzaron sus propias copas y brindaron al unisono.

Luego de eso y sonriendo como un desquiciado decidió soltar la pregunta que llevo especulando todo el día- Bueno Rarity, Twiligth…- Comenzo llamando al atención de ambas chicas- Como adulto responsable, no tengo derecho a preguntar a mis sobrinos sobre sus vidas amorosas, eso seria indecente, así que are algo bueno…- Sonrío- Alguna de ustedes podrían decirme si alguno de mis dos sobrinos se consiguió pareja, alguna linda chica interesada en Dusk o algún amable muchacho que se halla enamorado de Fluttershy?-

Los dos mencionados en la pregunta se atoraron con sus alimentos, Rarity y Twiligth por su parte los miraron confundidas, Dusk quien reacciono primero las miro, estaba totalmente pálido y sus ojos estaban llenos de preocupación, dándoles a ambas un perfectamente claro mensaje_" El no sabe, no tiene que enterarse, digan algo, lo que sea, CUALQUIER COSA!"._

Dando un sorbo a su vino Rarity rio nerviosa mirando a Twiligth, la cual le hizo una seña para que ella fuera la que hablara- Bueno pues vera…- Twiligth comenzó dudosa, sus amigos seguían negando con la cabeza de manera sutil, suplicando que dijera algo convincente y nada revelador-…Pues ahora mismo que yo sepa no no salen con nadie…-

Discord levanto una ceja, y sonrío al ver que podía darle mas hilo a la conversación con esa respuesta pero creyó que ya fue lo suficiente con eso así que lo dejo hay, la cena termino con un silencio incomodo por parte de todos.

Cuando la cena termino ya eran las 10: 30 de la noche, Dusk estaba guiando a sus invitadas a la habitación de huéspedes- Lastimosamente, tendran que compartir cama, la habitación de huéspedes solo tiene una espero que no sea una molestia…Como sea, el festival comienza a las doce, las esperamos abajo para las 11: 30, sera algo grande, muchos alimentos, pirotecnia y música, aunque Folklórica, sigue siendo música y mucha gente festejando será interesante-.

Un gesto con la cabeza fue la respuesta que recibió antes de seguir su camino, cuando llegaron, el pelimagenta abrió la pesada puerta de madera y como un vendedor presento el cuarto-Tadaaaaaaa, Bueno este es su cuarto, es como una suite, tiene un amplio baño, un televisor bla bla bla, no tengo que decirles lo genial que es puesto que no están pagando su estadía aquí-…su voz se detuvo cuando vio la expresiones que pusieron sus invitadas cuando menciono la parte de " No están pagando su estadía- No es lo que quería decir yo solo, no esperamos que paguen nada es solo que…- Suspiro derrotado por su propia boca, tenia que aprender a callarse en el momento apropiado- Saben que, solo pasen, acomódense y bajen cuando estén listas- Antes de marcharse cabizbajo.

\- Supongo que lo de ser raro es un rasgo de familia no lo crees Rarity..- Twiligth miro a su compañera y esta no estaba a su lado- Rarity?-

Un gruñido vino de dentro de la habitación, Rarity ya se abrió su camino hasta la cama, y se acostó acurrucándose en ella- Rarity te sientes bien?-

Ella gruño de nuevo mientras una suave mano acaricio su espalda- Me siento Horrible…-

-Crees que fue por que comiste demasiado?-

Rarity se encogió con mas fuerza- No lo creo…no es algo que yo haria…creo.-

Twiligth planto un suave beso en la cabeza de Rarity antes de levantarse- Voy a bañarme, te gustaría acompañarme?- Esta solo negó con la cabeza- Bueno debes estar muy enferma si de verdad vas a dejar pasar eso, dejare la puerta del baño abierta por si cambias de opinión-

Rarity solo se quedo hay acostada, _Porque simplemente no se quedo aquí conmigo…-_

Si Twiligth no iba a ir hacia Rarity, entonces ella iría hasta Twiligth, con gran fuerza de voluntad se levanto, y sintio unas horribles nauseas golpeandola, llegando a tiempo para vaciar los contenidos de su estomago en el inodoro.

Escuchando algo del otro lado, Twiligth asomo su cabeza a travez de la cortina del baño, su largo cabello violeta mojado pegado a su espalda- O Cielos, Rarity te encuentras bien?-

La chica por su parte levanto un dedo y negó con este mientras vomitaba-No…-

Twiligth rápidamente se puso una bata de baño y fue a sostener el cabello de Rarity mientras los últimos recuerdos de la cena dejaban su estomago, fue cuando noto una zona ligeramente enrojecida en el cuello de la chica francesa- Maldición. Dijo Twiligth

-Que sucede-

-Creo que estas teniendo una reacción alérgica a algo, tal vez a la comida, espera unos dies minutos mientras busco un antihistamínico y un vaso de agua- Rarity solo devolvió su cara al retrete como respuesta.

Rápidamente yendo a la cocina, Twiligth le sirvió un vaso con agua a Rarity encontrándose a Fluttershy por el camino- Que sucede, te vez preocupada…- Pregunto ella de manera suave.

-Rarity tubo una reacción alérgica a algo, tal vez algo que comió.-

-Lo siento, espero que se recupere pronto…- Dijo Ligeramente Triste Fluttershy, pues fue su comida la que enfermo a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, con esto estará bien en la mañana, y lo sentimos pero no podremos ir al festival con ustedes, no podremos ir…-

-Um.. es una lastima…-

-No se preocupen- Le dedico una sonría- Rarity y yo estaremos bien, ustedes váyanse y disfruten por nosotros- Y con eso se marcho para llevarle las medicinas a Rarity.

Cuando volvió se encontró con Rarity vestida de mala manera con sus ropas de dormir,- Ok señorita vomititos, tomate esto y vete a dormir- Dijo dándole las pastillas.

Con un gruñido se metio bajo las sabanas, mientras Twiligt ponía al lado de la cama un balde cortesía de Fluttershy por si necesitaba vomitar de nuevo- Bueno, tu acomódate y duerme, yo me sentare aquí y leere un poco-

-Tu no vas a salir?-

Twiligt le quito un mechón de cabello que se quedo sobre su rostro antes de besar suavemente su frente- No, voy a asegurarme de que estés bien-

-Lo siento Twi..-

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien, ahora duerme…-

\- Te quiero Twi…-

-Si yo también te quiero Rarity…-

Eso de las media noche, la mirada de Twiligth se aparto de su libro para presenciar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales fuera, era el comienzo de un nuevo año, y la verdad esta no era la manera en la que planeo pasarlo.

El sonido de las explosiones saco a Rarity de sus sueños, viendo a Twiligth mirando todo desde su asiento, los colores de los fuegos artificiales iluminando su figura, _Es tan hermosa._

Con un poco de esfuerzo tomo la mano de Twiligth sorprendiéndola- Rarity que haces despierta, te sientes bien?-

\- Nunca me sentí mejor…- Comento apoyando su rostro contra el hombro de Twiligth aspirando con suavidad su hermoso aroma a lavanda, el hombro huesudo de Twiligth probablemente era incomodo, pero a Rarity no lo importaba pues estaba con la chica que le gustaba- Feliz año nuevo…-

Twiligth le dio un rápido beso en los labios sonriéndole- Feliz año nuevo para ti tanbien…-

**Tema de cierra: Paradice ( Cold Play).**

**Respuestas a Reviews.**

**( Por falta de tiempo, esta seccion sera agregada dentro de dos dias, lamento si esto desepciona a alguien)**

**Bueno, nada mas que decir exepto mencionar que les halla gustado, que agradezco su apoyo incondicional y constante y que nos vemos la proxima SHANARO!**


	13. Duro camino

**Nigthmare: Bueno, nuevo cap listo para la entrega, muchas gracias por su paciencia ( no es como si tuvieran de otra no xp ) Como sea, luego de una agitada semana en la universidad, aquí esta el nuevo cap, que se situa en un pequeño salto de tiempo.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Peleas, Lesbianismo, Incesto, estallidos emocionales, **

**Only the best stuff for my dearest Readers, enjoy!.**

**Tema de apertura: **Valentine`s Days ( Linkin Park, Albun Minutes to midnigth).

Shining Armor sonreía al ver la van de su familia lista para partir, Twiligth se la estaria llevando para conducir con sus amigos hasta Lincoln, y de hay a Londres para volver a la universidad, ellos habían llegado dos días luego del año nuevo y luego de descansar una noche todos se preparaban para partir de nuevo hacia el Reino Unido.

-Estas segura que estaras bien Twily?- Pregunto preocupado Shining, sabia que no tenia ninguna razón para hacerlo, pero nunca estaba de mas preguntar.

-Si, todos llegaremos con bien y a tiempo, no te preocupes- Le dio una sonrisa reafirmante mientras ataba las ultimas maleta al techo de la Van.

Dentro de esta, había una pequeña riña. Rarity miraba divertida como una ligeramente ebria Fluttershy ( Lo ebria es culpa suya pues la pelirosa accedió a beber con ella una copa de vino antes de salir, aunque decir que Rarity insistió poco seria la mayor mentira del mundo, pues la verdad si le insistió para eso bastante) estaba tratando de besar a Dusk, el cual no estaba muy contento, pues habia gente afuera que podria verlos, en un momento de descuido basto para que la pelirosa se lanzara sobre el y conectara un casto beso en sus labios, pero eso no quedo entre ellos, puesto que Twiligth en ese mismo momento se dispuso a entrar, y cuando abrió la puerta, tanto ella, como Shining Armor que la estaba siguiendo vieron la escena.

Actuando rápido, Twiligth cerro todas las puertas, murmuro una despedida y le ordeno a Rarity que manejara, cosa que la joven francesa no estuvo mas que feliz de cumplir con eso.

Momentos después de un incomodo silencio, Dusk hablo- Ninguno de nosotros vio nada, quedo claro?-

-Si, como quieras, pero estoy segura de que Shining si vio algo, creí que eran mas discretos….- Dijo Twiligth, mientras el pelimagenta fruncía el ceño enfadado, Fluttershy desviaba la mirada sonrojada y Rarity solo reía nerviosa, pues en un principio todo fue su culpa.

4 horas después, tres de los pasajeros, Twiligth, Rarity y Fluttershy empezaron a temer por sus vidas mientras un enojado y avergonzado Dusk conducía de manera errática. Todas enterraron sus uñas en sus asientos mientras rezaban por llegar a Londres en una sola pieza- Hermano…podrías…- Empezó a hablar Fluttershy pero su oración se convirtió en un grito cuando el pelimagenta dio un giro brusco, derrapando en el asfalto congelado para luego detenerse a un costado de la carretera.

El pelimagenta coloco la palanca en punto neutro, su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo claro de una respiración agitada- Dusk, estas bien…?-

-Porque…-

-Porque que…?-

En un estallido de ira, Dusk golpeo con fuerza el volante del auto antes de encarar a Fluttershy- Por que rayos hiciste eso cuando había otras personas afuera!-

-Lo siento…yo lo olvide…-

-Ese es tu problema, siempre olvidas cosas, olvidas regular el volumen de tu voz, olvidas mantener tus pensamientos solo como pensamientos, olvidas cerrar la boca diciendo que te acuestas conmigo, TU PROPIO HERMANO, Rayos, es la primera vez que conocemos a un familiar de una amiga, ahora temo lo que piensen de nosotros o lo que harán por esto-.

Fluttershy lo miro acercándose a el- Hermano…- solo para que la mano con la que se acercaba para tocarlo fuera alejada de mala manera

-Nada de hermano….simplemente no entiendes…nunca entiendes- Dusk dejo el auto, cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de si- Saldré a caminar-

Fluttershy salto al asiento del conductor y asomo la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventana abierta- Hermano! Es una carretera, no puedes simplemente salir!- Pero el no la escucho.

No fue sino hasta que escucho el sonido de algo moviéndose en la parte trasera de la Van que Fluttershy recordó que Rarity y Twiligth seguían sentadas hay, incómodamente calladas- Yo….yo de verdad lo siento-

Rarity se encogió de hombros- No importa, es mejor que vayas a buscarlo antes de que lo atropellen o algo…-

Cuando la pelirosa se marcho, Rarity se volteo a mirar a Twiligth- Es esto lo que pasa cuando familiares son pareja?-

-No, esto es común en parejas heterosexuales- Respondió la joven francesa.

-Dusk, Dusk? Hermano vuelve aquí!- Fluttershy grito encontrándolo y tomándolo de la mano- No te alejes de mi-

-Flutters, por favor, solo déjame solo.-

-No voy a hacerlo es peligroso aquí afuera, por favor, volvamos a la van y hablemos mas calmados- Ella trato de razonar.

-No hay nada de que hablar, lo que hacemos es algo estupido si lo piensas bien-

-A que te refieres…-

Dusk la apunto con un dedo, luego se apunto a si mismo- Esto, nosotros, tu y yo.-

-No esta mal, es amor, el amor jamás esta mal-

El pelimagenta se abrazo a si mismo suspirando- Flutters, tu no lo entiendes. Amor o no esta mal, no podemos seguir con esto, no podemos esconderlo eternamente…no quiero arriesgar nuestras vidas por…- El hizo un ademán con su mano hacia Fluttershy-…por esto.-

_Vidas, que hay de nosotros?_

Una lagrima se abrió camino hasta la mejilla de la pelirosa- No…Dusk,,,no tu no puedes…no puedes escaparte de esto…-

-Si Fluttershy, si puedo hacerlo, puedo escapar de nosotros, si no lo aceptas entonces simplemente puedes marcharte. Hemos sobrevividos el uno sin el otro antes, podemos hacerlo de nuevo.

_Como puedes hacerme esto de nuevo? Como puedes echarme de tu vida otra vez….-_

Todo lo que Fluttershy quería era derribarlo en ese lugar y abofetearlo hasta que recuperara la razón, pero en vez de eso, se hecho a llorar y corrió al auto, cerrando con seguro todas las puertas al entrar. Dusk la siguió aun enfadado.

-Fluttershy déjame entrar- Los ojos aguamarinas de ella miraron y lo encontraron afuera de la puerta, detrás del vidrio tocando como si se tratara de una puerta.

-Porque debería…- Dijo con la voz llorosa- Cuando mama y papa murieron, por años yo te pedí lo mismo y siempre me ignoraste…- Ella podía ver en su rostro el dolor que sus palabras le estaban causando, pero no le importaba. Por primera vez, quería que su hermano sufriera lo mismo que ella.

-Porque como dijiste, esto es una carretera, y esta empezando a hacer frio-

Ella lo miro directo a los ojos con una mirada dura- O pero que duro- dijo antes de encender el auto y conducir, dejando al pelimagenta parado atrás, envuelto en una cortina de humo saliente del motor del auto.

-Mierda!- Exclamo Dusk antes de empezar a caminar en dirección en la que fue la van, revisando sus bolsillos saco un encendedor y una cajetilla de cigarrillos- Debería agradécele este nuevo habito a Lyra cuando este de vuelta…- Susurro tratando de distraerse mientras le daba una larga calada a su recién encendido cigarrillo, aunque no los consumía a la misma cantidad que sus amigas, solía darse el lujo de uno o dos a la semana cada vez que se sentía tenso o nervioso.

-Fluttershy- Dijo Rarity asomándose al lado de su amiga. Que estas haciendo…-

-Dándole tiempo para pensar-

-Pero no puedes simplemente dejarlo hay…-

-Claro que no…- Dijo deteniendo el auto,- lo esperaremos aquí y luego continuaremos…- Dijo apoyando su rostro contra el volante y empezando a sollozar con suavidad, Rarity frotaba su espalda de manera reconfortante en silencio.

Luego de 2 cigarrillos y 20 minutos de caminata después, Dusk por fin alcanzo la van, cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta para pedir entrar, la puerta se abrió, y la voz dura de Fluttershy le comando- Entra al auto-

El pelimagenta obedeció sin decir nada, sus ojos fijos en las manos de Fluttershy, sus nudillo blancos por la fuerza con la que estaba sosteniendo el volante- Flutters…-

-NO- Le tomo cada onza de autocontrol a Fluttershy para evitar ponerse a llorar y disculparse con el por haberlo dejado en la fría carretera- Conduciré todo el camino hasta Calais, entonces tu conducirás. Pero no quiero escuchar una sola palabra tuya en todo el trayecto, quedo claro?-

-Pero son 6 horas de viaje…-

-Quedo. Claro…-

-Bien…-

No fue sino hasta que llegaron al Tunel de Datford camino a Lincoln para finalmente llegar a Londres, con Rarity y Twiligth dormidas, entonces fue cuando Fluttershy decidió romper el incomodo silencio que reinaba en el auto desde hace 10 horas- Lo siento…- Dusk no le respondió- Por tu sabes…dejarte en la carretera- Ella termino con un suspiro.

-Esta bien, me lo merecia…-

-Si te lo ganaste…-

Dusk solo suspiro molesto- Se que estuve mal, esta bien, solo estaba enfadado, no tienes que restregármelo en la cara- El tomo una gran cantidad de aire antes de continuar hablando- Sabes…desearía ser mas como tu, aun sabiendo lo que los demás piensen, no te afecta…no te importa lo que otros opinen de ti…-

Fluttershy miro por la ventana, las luces naranjas que iluminaban el túnel mientras pasaban- Si tan solo fuera cierto…-

-A que te refieres?- Pregunto el Pelimagenta sin dejar de mirar el camino-

-Me importa lo que las personas piensen…me importa demasiado-_No, no es eso exactamente._

-Pero no parece ser asi…-

-Déjame cambiar lo que dije, me importa lo que pienses tu…-

-A que te refieres…-

Mirando a su hermano, Fluttershy vio como por un momento el desvío la mirada para observarla antes de devolver sus ojos al camino- Pase tantos años contigo ignorándome luego de lo de papa y mama, que me convencí que yo hice algo mal, que había algo malo conmigo…- Ella tomo una gran cantidad de aire, acomodando su cabello detrás de su oreja en un gesto que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa- Es por eso que tome esos cursos de actuación halla en nuestro pueblo yo pensé…pensé que si actuaba como alguien diferente al fin podria encontrar a aquella que te…-

-Que me…?_ Pregunto el pelimagenta ante la frase incompleta.

El asiento de pasajeros vibro un poco pues Fluttershy golpeo con su cabeza el reposacabezas, - Suena algo tonto ahora, pensé que si me convertía en actriz, podría actuar como una persona diferente, encontrar una personalidad y persona que te agrade y que al fin volvieras a hablarme, a jugar conmigo, a quererme…-

Fluttershy casi salto de su asiento cuando sintió a Dusk sosteniendo su mano, apretándola ligeramente de manera cariñosa- No me importan todas esas otras versiones actuadas de ti, yo me enamore de esta. La rara, caritativa, bondadosa, adorable, timida y testaruda Fluttershy, la que seria capaz de dejarme en una carretera a mitad del invierno solo para darme una lección-

-Enserio…?-

\- 100 % Cierto, te amo Flutters, nada jamás cambiara eso, sin importar lo que halla dicho hace rato, yo quiero estar contigo, me perdonas?-

Rosados cabello se apoyaron en su torso mientras Fluttershy apoyaba su cabeza contra su hombro con una sonrisa- Por supuesto que te perdono, pero por favor, no volvamos a pelearnos Haci, no me sentí bien por lo que hice al dejarte…

Dusk río y respondió en broma- Vamos apuesto a que fue divertido..- Y ambos se rieron para luego quedar en un muy agradable silencio.

En la parte trasera, Rarity observaba todo desde su lugar, luego de ver que las cosas se arreglaron, cerro los ojos y con una sonrisa en los labios se hecho a seguir durmiendo…

**Tema de cierre: Filament ( Yousei Teikoku)**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

**Thousandthon Remade: **Embarazada Rarity? No es que te diga tonto ni nada, pero eso es imposible, Twiligth solo uso un Strap-on, no le crecio un pene real, pero gracias por tu comentario, por cierto, yo solo soy Nigthmare, Shadow es mi hermano tarado menor.

**Darksheik: **Mhe… créeme, por lo que planeo, no será muy bonito ni divertido cuando el tio Discord se entere de eso… si es que algún día se entera, gracias por tu review.

**Rompeordenes: **Pues la verdad si, me cuesta mucho que los caps sean solo tiernos, es difícil no poner degeneres ni perturbaciones, y lo de tu erección, pues lamento ser tan sexy, pero si quieres devolverme el favor, la mejor manera seria con un fic, solo encuéntrame un buen lemon Elsanna Incest y es mas que seguro que lo lograras Teheee.

**Aridiaz123276: **Hay cosita, la niñita quiere limones, pues la verad ( pues no quiero dar spoilers) no esperes demasiado que pronto llegaran para todo el mundo, incluso para las inmaduras como tu.

**FirestormFronLunarianEmpire: **Tu ya sabes mi respuesta, pero te reitero, amo tus reviews, son el sueño humedo de todo escritor que le guste una critica real y severa, espero con ansias lo que tienes que decir de este cap Gracias!.

**Bueno, pues por hoy esto es todo amigos, tal vez corran con suerte y el lunes ya tendremos cap nuevo pero por ahora solo les digo, gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews y nos vemos la proxima, SHANARO!**


	14. El ultimo Brownie

**Nigthmare: Bueno, un dia antes de lo planeado, pero presentes, jaja me mate de risa con este capitulo, digo, no jodan ninguno de ustedes negara que alguna vez quisieron probar uno, como sea, este cap, es mas que seguramente digno del rating M, pero como no me siento de humor, lo dejare en T, vamos, que es lo peor que podría pasar, me darán una advertencia y si pasa eso simplemente lo cambi ya, pero sin nada mas que decir, con los tags y luego el cap.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Comedia, Intoxicación ( Alcohol y Drogas), Vanilla, Exhibicionismo, Voyeur, Y por una rara y mística razón, lesbianismo, incesto, un pequeño treesome y al final un lemon echo y derecho ( Entenderán cuando lean el cap teheee…).**

**PD: Rompeordenes-chan, te recomiendo que no leas, y te saltes este cap, con las mariconerias de que los anteriores te "traumaron" entonces todo tu pinché mundo cambiara si lees este cap, si sigues de cualquier manera. No quiero una mariconeria de " Perturbador" en el comentario que pondrás, capicci?**

**Tema de apertura: Chemical Insomnia ( Epica, Albun The Quantum Enigma).**

* * *

Tempranas horas de la mañana, Fluttershy y Rarity llegaron a su departamento, habiendo dejado a los otros dos en sus respectivos lugares por el camino, ambas bajando del auto y estirándose- Al fin, hogar dulce hogar- Dijo Rarity mirando el edificio mientras buscaba las llaves del lugar en sus bolsillos.

-Si…es bueno estar de vuelta…quisiera acostarme pronto, este día fue muy estresante…- Agrego Fluttershy mirando a su amiga, una vez que abrieron la puerta y se disponían a entrar, la pelirosa recordó algo muy importante- Que pasa con la van, no vamos a meter nuestras cosas?-

Rarity la observo, Frustrada, despeinada y con un tic en el ojo, mostrando que lo único para lo que tenia ganas era dormir, pero tenia razón, miro afuera y vieron en el techo la gran cantidad de maletas que traían.

-Mierda…- Fue lo único que dijo antes de disponerse a meter todo dentro del departamento, no ayudaba a su ánimo que su departamento estará en el 6º piso.

-Oh vamos Twiligth, relájate y diviértete un poco, divierte como todos los demás- Dijo Rarity abrazando por detrás a Twiligth.

Esta se encogió de hombros para luego darle un sorbo a su bebida- Lo se, es solo que aun no termino uno de mis proyectos, y eso me tiene muy preocupada…-

La joven francesa se sentó en el regazo de Twiligth, apoyándose de tal manera que se vería sexy para Twiligth pero sin mostrarle al mundo su ropa interior por debajo de su remera- Auuu vamos querida, pon una sonrisa en tu rostro, se que vas a pensar en algo y vas a lograrlo, siempre lo haces no?-

Como una especie de fiesta tardia de fin de año, Rarity y Bon Bon habían organizado una fiesta en su departamento invitando a todos sus amigos. Todos estando de acuerdo y contribuyendo para la fiesta con comida o bebidas, pero lo mas importante, es que todos esperaban con ansias unos Brownies "Especiales" que Pinkie dijo que prepararía.

* * *

**Nivel de la fiesta: Amateur.**

* * *

Bon Bon le dio un trago al Vodka que estaba asaltando sentándose al lado de Rainbow dash, la cual estaba sentada en una mesa, ella le alcanzo la botella y Rainbow con una sonrisa la acepto y bebió antes de comentar- Escuche que ninguna fiesta esta completa sin los brownies de chocolate que Pinkie piensa traer…-

-En serio son tan buenos?-

Bon Bon arqueo las cejas mientras sonreía- Pues se debe a que tendrán cierto…ingrediente…especial, captas la idea-

-Oh…o ya entendí hehe…- Sonrío de manera maliciosa.

Pero cualquier convercacion que pudieran seguir teniendo fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe y cierta voz alegra y emocionaba sono en el lugar- Esta bien amigos- Dijo Pinkie entrando de espaldas- Quien quiere unos brownies?_ Dijo mostrando una charola llena de el referido postre.

Siendo las adictas al chocolate que eran Rarity y Fluttershy fueron con rapidez, Fluttershy solo tomo uno, mientras que Rarity tomo dos, llevándose uno a la boca y luego de probarlo, le mostró a Twiligth el otro- Mira Twiligth, son brownies- Dijo emocionada por el buen sabor.

Rainbow con una mirada preocupada se acerco a sus amigas, mientras que Rarity se comía el suyo con delicadeza y un poco de rapidez, Fluttershy ya se había comido del todo el suyo- O mierda…chicas, saben que tienen esos Brownies no?-

Rarity la miro un poco preocupada- Por favor no digas fresas…-

Pinkie envolvió a sus dos amigas en un abrazo de hombros mientras sonreía y respondía de manera alegre- No, nada de fresas, yerba- Respondió sonriente.

-Que?-

-Sep, estos son Browne cocinados a la antigua, con todo y yerba, cannabis o como quieras llamarla-

Rarity se horrorizo, luego miro a Fluttershy, la cual tenia una expresión de indescriptible terror en su rostro- Yo ya me trague el mío…-

-Yo también…-

Chesse se río de las dos ya ligeramente ebrias chicas, con una botella de cerveza en la mano- Bueno, esto se pondrá interesante, necesito traer mi cámara pronto- Salio sonriente en busca de dicho aparato.

* * *

**Nivel de la fiesta: Nada mal, se esta poniendo interesante.**

* * *

Al principio, ni Fluttershy ni Rarity le creyeron a Pinkie de que los brownies estén llenos de droga, incluso logrando que Twiligth y Dusk accedieran a probar unos, los cuatro decían que era mentira, puesto que no sentían los efectos de estas…o al menos creían no sentirlos. Cuando la vista de Rarity cayo sobre la mesa, sonrio y llamo a Fluttershy y a Twiligth- Miren chicas, mas Brownies, nadie mas los quiere, quieren otro?-

La pelirosa asintió, y fue, pero Twiligth se detuvo, algo dentro de ella le gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero algo dentro de ella también le decía que quería mas Brownies y que de verdad necesitaba uno en esos momentos- Esta bien!-

En otro lado de la habitación, un pequeño grupo estaba victoreando a alguien, un ebrio Silent Force sometiendo con una llave al brazo a un drogado Dusk Shade , el cual estaba gritando como una niña pidiendo que lo suelten, mientras que Chesse grababa todo con su cámara, la pelea…no decirle pelea seria decir que ambos tuvieron oportunidades de ganar, mas bien paliza que Silent le dio al pelimagenta, solo porque ambos pensaron que seria divertido pelear e ese lugar, ahora era Shadow Moon quien se disponía a pelear contra Silent por diversión.

* * *

**Nivel de la fiesta: F**ING CRAZY**

* * *

De vuelta con las chicas, seis Brownies y cuatro cervezas después, las tres estaban completa y absolutamente en otro mundo, Pinkie estiro de la camisa a su novio Chesse señalándolas a ella, provocando que se perdiera el comienzo de la paliza, digo pelea entre Moon y Silent- Chesse, míralas se ven tan tiernas…- dijo mirando a sus amigas.

Incapaz de resistir la tentación, el castaño aparte de grabar con su cámara, tomo su celular y le saco una foto a las tres chicas, sentadas en el sofa, riéndose de nada con los brazos en el aire.

-Puedes ver eso-Señalo Twiligth.

Rarity apunto a una parte diferente del techo- Eso?-

No por halla, aquella onda…-

-Esa onda?-

-No, aquella onda…onda…- Agrego Fluttershy-…Onda…- se sentó de manera correcta en el sofá- Onda, onda, onda, onda, onda…- Empezó a cantar, de repente se lanzo del sofá, derribando a Twiligth de paso, mirando a todos lados frenética- Lápiz, lapiz, lapiz, necesito un lápiz- Empezó a repetir, metiendo su mano en la esponjada melena de una desprevenida Pinkie y sacando un pincel, solo para tirarcelo en la cara cuando se dio cuenta que no había pintura en esta- Necesito un maldito lápiz…- Sentándose en el suelo derrotada empezó a sollozar repitiendo una y otra vez "Lápiz"

-Es esto lo que quieres?- Pregunto una voz alcanzandole el tan preciado lapiz.

-LÁPIZ- Exclamo la pelirosa feliz tomando el objeto y corriendo con el hacia una de las paredes del lugar.

Flask solo bufo molesto, cruzandoce de brazos- No hay de que…-

La joven pelirosa empezó a hacer una serie de ondas de distintos tamaños y formas en la pared, pintando poco a poco la hace unos momentos blanca pared.

Bon Bon, quien se disponía a salir para poder fumar un poco. Miro los dibujos en la pared, luego miro el cigarrillo en su mano, y se encogió de hombros, encendiéndolo en ese mismo lugar- A la mierda, Fluttershy acaba de arruinar mi oportunidad de recuperar el depósito por este lugar-

Rarity solo imitaba con su cabeza los movimientos del lapiz de Fluttershy. Sus ojos luego se fijaron en las hermosas piernas de su amiga, abrazadas por unos jeans blancos,, la parte superior de su perfectamente formado trasero a la vista, puesto que sus jeans eran muy cortos, y su remera no la cubría, observándola, la chica francesa podía sentir cierta humedad acumulándose entre sus piernas, provocándole la necesidad de frotar sus muslos para tratar de aliviar un poco la tensión, una acción, que no paso desapercibido para los otros ebrios miembros de la fiesta.

Rainbow fue y puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga- Rarity te sientes bien…-

La mencionada trato de acomodar una pieza de su cabello detrás de su oreja, pero por un mal calculo casi golpea a rainbow en el rostro- Nunca estuve mejor, porque preguntas?...-

-No lo se, pareces muy…- se fijo en como la atención de Rarity se iba de nuevo hacia la pelirosa- Distraida-

-Distraida, no querida distraida no!, Excitada, es mas que seguro maldita sea- Dijo tratando de levantarse, y recuperar su balance- si me disculpas, tengo una amiga con quien revolcarme-

-Rarity tal vez no sea la mejor idea…-

-Shhss, no te preocupes JT, todo saldrá bien- le susurro Twiligth llegando atrás de Rainbow- NO tu nombre no era JT no?,….O Ya recuerdo eres RB- LE dijo Twiligth a Rainbow mientras la sostenía para que no detuviera a Rarity.

Pinkie también se unió a ellas deteniendo a Rainbow- No te preocupes, que es lo peor que podría pasar-

-Fluttershy….- Dijo Rarity en una voz melodiosa acercándose a su amiga.

-Hmmm….-

-Yo quiero…-se río como una niña-Acostarme contigo-

Fluttershy se volteo a mirarla- Oh, me gusta la idea- Antes de chocar sus labios con Rarity en un muy inseguro beso.

Sin preocuparce sobre los otros miembros de la fiesta, empezaron a besarse con mas fuerza, ninguna del todo conciente de lo que pasaba, momentos después, Fluttershy sin despegarse de los labios de Rarity sintió como una mano desde atrás empezó a presionar uno de sus senos, mientras otra se acercaba cada vez mas y mas hacia su intimidad, y unos labios empezaban a dejar besos a lo largo de su cuello.

-Mio…- Susurraba la voz que la tocaba desde atrás cada vez que sus labios se despegaban de su cuello, su poca lucidez recoció esa voz como la de su hermano, el cual con apoyo de Rarity estaba jugando con Fluttershy, las manos de su hermano se abrieron paso dentro de sus jeans,- Oh…- dijo el tocándola y sintiendo la humedad sobre sus labios vaginales- Hermanita mala no te pusiste ropa interior hoy…- Gruño en su oído antes de meter dos dedos dentro de sus sexo, dejo salir un gemido de placer que fue ahogado por los labios de Rarity, la cual no se despegaba de estos.

Pinkie ahora con interés se sentaba en el sofá, con una mano comiendo papas fritas y mirando el pequeño Show porno que se desataba frente a ella, y con la otra sosteniendo a Rainbow Dash- No, tu no vas a detener esto….

-Pero ellos no pueden…-

-Shssss-

Incluso Flash, quien normalmente era el primero en detener cualquier tipo de acto incestuosos en su presencia, estaba disfrutando de la vista.

* * *

**Nivel de la fiesta: El dios del caos de seguro festejaría aquí.**

* * *

Twilight gruñía y se retorcía mientras tres dedos se abrían paso dentro de ella, llenándola y haciéndola gemir de placer, suspirando el nombre de Rarity una y otra vez, mientras cada embate de los dedos se hacia mas fuerte, su novia le estaba dando toda su atención ahora que su pelirosa amiga y su pareja se marcharon solos ellos dos a la habitación de esta- Rarity yo…- Muy a su desaprobación, la chica francesa retiro totalmente sus dedos – Que espera no…-

Sin decir una sola palabra, Rarity apoyo a Twiligth contra el sofa, antes de quitarle totalmente su ropa interior, dejando su intimidad húmeda y excitada expuesta a todo el mundo, completamente depilada y lampiña, la chica francesa acerco su boca y empezó a succiona del clítoris de Twiligth, estimulándola con su lengua, mientras su mano bajaba por su propio cuerpo, poniendo a un lado sus propias pantys, empezó a masturbarse mientras tenia la mitad de su lengua metida entre los labios vaginales de su novia.

Bon Bon le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo- Lindo…-

Toda la fiesta estaba callada, una balada de rock lenta se escuchaba de fondo, siendo casi totalmente opacada por los gemidos de placer de las dos chicas en el sofá, o de los gemidos también de placer que venían del piso de arriba- Oh Dios, RARITY!- Grito Twiligth cuando un poderoso orgasmo desgarro todo su cuerpo, una gran cantidad de fluidos siendo expulsados, directo en el rostro de Rarity, gran cantidad de este terminando en el piso a pesar de los esfuerzos de la chica por que estos lleguen a su boca. Cuando Twiligth por fin se calmo, Rarity se estremeció, teniendo su propio orgasmo, una sonrisa en su rostro. Sintiéndose orgullosa de su capacidad para hacer a Twiligth gritar su nombre con tanta fuerza.

Pinkie pie miro a Rainbow, con una sonrisa en su rostro- Apuesto a que Lyra no se corre de esa manera-

-O cállate-

-Por cierto donde esta?-

-Ella se quedo a estudiar…-

* * *

**Nivel de la fiesta: Terminada, para cuatro de los presentes.**

* * *

**Nivel de la resaca la mañana siguiente: La muerte seria un día festivo**

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Rarity se depserto abrazada a Twiligth, para su felicidad, mientras se levantaba un fuerte golpe desde el interior de su cabeza le recordó lo mucho que se debió haber embriagado anoche, a tal punto que no recordaba nada de lo que paso. Cuando sus ojos al fin se ajustaron a la claridad de un nuevo día, Twiligth se despertó- Por todos los cielos, que paso aquí-

La habitación era un caos, habían botellas, copas, comida y personas por doquier. En el rostro de todos los hombres del lugar había dibujos con marcador indeleble, un mostacho grande y frondoso para Silent, que abrazaba de manera posesiva a Adagio, un globo de dialogo con la frase "Soy un imbecil" en la mejilla de Shadow Moon, Chesse con estrellitas y un par de ojos pintados sobre sus parpados y al final Flash con la palabra "Idiota" deletreada bastante bien sobre su frente, suspirando por las tonterías de sus amigos, Twiligth miro el suelo y vio un par familiar de jeans en el- Espera un momento…-Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba medio desnuda, rápidamente jalo la remera de Rarity para cubrir sus decencias- Por que estoy medio desnuda.

Rarity se levanto con cuidado, cualquier movimiento brusco solo empeoraría su ya horrible jaqueca – No lo se, no recuerdo nada de lo que paso anoche, pero estoy muy segura de algo- Su estomago gruño un poco- Tengo Hambre…- Sus ojos recorrieron el lugar y se fijaron en un solitario Brownie sobre la mesa en un plato de cocina, con el hambre sacando lo mejor de ella, Rarity se levanto y camino hasta la mesa, dejando a la semi-desnuda Twiligth atrás- Ooo Brownies…-

Unos momentos pasaron hasta que Twiligth capto del todo lo que Rarity dijo- Brownies?- Luego cierta memoria regreso a ella- No Rarity no te lo…- Pero ya era tarde, Rarity ya se había comido el ultimo Brownie- Rayos…-

* * *

**Tema de cierre: Mind ( System of a Down, Albun System Of a Down)**

**Respuestas a los reviews.**

**Mrbrony25: **Si tierno, es una lastima que todo se haya desmadrado en este cap, muchas gracias por el apoyo constante, y mas te vales que te pongas a trabajar en tus fics que si no te rastreare, te encontrare y pateare tu peresozo y patetico trasero.

**Ligthinh Killer y Oscuris: **Tambien eres una inmadura Ligthing-Chan?, Rayos, acaso no puede haber alguna linda chica que escriba fandoms que tenga mas de 18 años hay afuera, ni siquiera puedo coquetear si son menores de edad, como sea, aquí tienes tu lemon, pero este cap no es a lo que me refería con sorpresa, pronto lo veras Teheeee.

**Thousandton Remade: **No se que te haría vomitar de esos, al menos en el cap anterior la única escena que podría provocar eso fue la ultima, como sea, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te guste este nuevo cap.

**Bueno, por ahora, y tal vez por esta semana esto es todo, si corren con suerte, hoy mas tarde empezare a publicar un fic nuevo, pero saliéndonos del tema del romance, y para los que busquen será un Twishy, no por nada ese es mi pairing favorito, como sea, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios y opiniones en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos la próxima SHANARO**


	15. Paradise is a Lie

**Nigthmare: Bueno amigos, este es el cap semanal, por cosas de mala suerte y falta de tiempo, este cap será algo corto y carecerá de la sección de respuestas a reviews como acostumbro, les responderé por PM mañana a todos los que dejaron reviews en el cap anterior, con este capitulo estamos a la mitad del segundo arco, el que se enfoca principalmente en Twiligh y Rarity, cuando terminemos este arco ( Tal vez 5 capítulos mas) entraremos al arco final de la historia, poniendo mas enfoque al pairing original en el que esta basada, y si creen que Dusk y Fluttershy ya se han lastimado entre ellos mucho, créanme, no tienen idea de lo que les deparan los próximos cap, pero basta de avances, por ahora enfoquémonos en Twiligth y Rarity.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Lesbianismo, comedia, rompimientos y rabietas, mal lenguaje.**

**Tema de apertura: Valentine`s Day ( Linkin Park, albun Minutes to midnight).**

* * *

Twiligth estaba sentada en la cafetería central del edificio de arte, bebiendo un café mientras comía un pastelillo mientras esperaba a Rarity, la cual ya debía haber llegado hace 2 horas.

-Twi!-Rarity llegaba a la cafetería apurada, su rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo mientras jadeaba, al parecer habiendo corrido todo el camino de su departamento hasta aquí, estaba vestida con unos jeans y el sueter de lana que le regalo Pinkie en navidad, aunque este ahora era enorme, gracias al hecho de que Rarity olvido la principal regla de no lavar suéteres de lana en la lavarropas, levantando la holgada manga, Rairty miro su reloj de muñeca – O rayos perdón por llegar tarde-

Una mirada seca fue su única respuesta física ante esa declaración-Donde estabas?-

Rarity se sentó al lado de Twiligth, subiendo sus piernas en la silla vacía de al lado-Dormí de mas-

-Ósea que acabas de despertar?- Respondió Twiligth escéptica.

-Sip-

Twiligth solo negó con la cabeza, incrédula de cómo Rarity podía estar tan contenta consigo misma por su capacidad de dormir hasta el medio día sin dificultad, siendo honesta, ella se sentía un poco celosa por eso, pues siempre tenia problemas para conciliar el sueño, y si lo lograba, solo era por unas pocas horas.- Fuiste a la cama temprano ayer?-

-Si, a las 8 pm ayer, creo que fue el Browne que me comí como desayuno ayer…- Apoyándose contra Twiligh, Rairty se llevo una mano a la frente de manera dramática- Dios estaba tan fuera de mi, recuérdame jamás volver a comer algo cocinado por Pinkie Pie-

-Anotado…oye que haces?- Twiligth miro enfadada como Rarity se comía su pastelillo, dándole una gran y lenta mordida- Ese era mi pastelillo…-

Rarity frunció el seño ligeramente, luego de tragar el bocado en su boca respondió- Lo siento querida, es que no desayune-

-Al menos pudiste preguntar-.

Sintiendo una infantil necesidad de molestar, Rarity abrió la boca y dijo- Lo quieres de vuelta?-

Riendo y perdiendo el apetito, Twiligth le dio el plato con pastelillos y café a Rarity- No que asco, toma ya perdí el apetito- Dijo Fingiendo estar enfadada.

Ambas empezaron a charlar pasando el tiempo, simplemente disfrutando su compañía mutua, pero la atención de ambas fue distraída por el sonido de unos gritos recorriendo el lugar.

-QUE RAYOS PASA CONTIGO!-

-Rainbow, por favor baja la voz…-

-NO!-

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia la fuente del sonido, y en la entrada de la cafetería vieron a Rainbow Dash y a Lyra, de los ojos de Rainbow bajaban lagrimas y sus puños estaba apretados de tal manera que parecía que en cualquier momento golpearía a su novia .

-Lyra responde mi pregunta…que rayos pasa contigo? Ayer me dijiste que tenias que estudiar…-

Lyra retrocedió, con los brazos cruzados frente a ella, incapaz de mirar a Rainbow a los ojos.- Pero yo si estuve estudiando…-

-Enserio?- Rainbow avanzo hacia ella, luego le puso su celular enfrente de su rostro- Entonces porque mierda en el Factbook hay fotos tuyas besando a una perdedora de cabello violeta-

Los ojos de Lyra recorrieron el lugar y luego de unos momentos se fijo en la presencia de Rarity y Twiligth observando todo desde el fondo-Umm…yo puedo explicarlo…-

-Explícalo ahora- Demando Rainbow enfadada.

-No aquí…en un lugar mas privado…-

-Explícame ahora o me largo…-

Lyra tomo una gran cantidad de aire nerviosa- Ella se llama Jinx…-

Rainbow se acerco aun mas a ella- NO ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SU NOMBRE, LO UNICO QUE QUIERO SABER ES POR QUE ESTABAS BESANDO A ESA ZORRA…PORQUE…porque me mentiste-

En el fondo Rarity mirando a Twiligth diciendo " Pero que rayos… " Twiligth solo se encogió de hombros al no tener una respuesta.

\- Cuanto tiempo…-

Lyra se mordió un labio antes de responder-…un año…-

Rainbow retrocedió, su rostro una expresión sorprendida y herida al mismo tiempo- Por un año me mentiste…-

-Quise decirte, pero nunca encontré el momento adecuado…-

-Debiste decírmelo directamente, o al menos antes de mudarnos juntas…-

Rainbow empezó a marcharse, lagrimas bajando rápidamente de sus mejillas, Lyra trato de detenerla, pero fue completamente ignorada por Rainbow.

RB estaba casi saliendo del lugar, pero antes de salir se volteo y aun lagrimosa miro a Lyra-Sabes, siempre en mis sueños me encontraba a tu lado, soñando que seriamos felices y que estaríamos juntas toda la vida, algún lado escuche que si sueñas algo mas de una vez es porque se hará realidad- Pero sabes que, al parecer se equivocaron…no te preocupes, buscare un lugar donde puedas hospedarte…-

-Que quieres decir…-

-Me largo de tu vida, los chicos no me echaran del departamento, lo menos que puedo hacer es conseguirte uno-

Lyra trato de correr hacia ella pero sus piernas le fallaron, si ella tenia a una amante, pero no quería perder a Rainbow Dash- No puedes irte…no puede dejarme, por favor…-

-Muy tarde, ya me fui…- y con eso se marcho del lugar.

Lyra simplemente se quedo alli, parada en silencio, sintiendo cientos de ojos que la observaban desde atrás-Que rayos están mirando!- Grito a todas las personas de la cafetería que observaban lo que paso, varios de ellos desviaron la mirada ante eso, excepto Rarity y Twiligth, las cuales vieron como una chica con cabello violeta muy parecida a Rarity se acercaba y colocaba una mano en e hombro de Lyra- Ahora no Jinx…- Le dijo Lyra de manera triste, saliendo seguida de la chica.

Cuando ambas se marcharon, Rarity y Twiligth volvieron a intercambiar miradas, antes de asentir, sin mediar palabras decidieron seguir a su amiga, necesitaría mucho apoyo luego de ese incidente.

* * *

Ambas chicas encontraron a Rainbow sentada en un banquito frente a un lago en un parque, ella miraba unos patos en el agua, pensando en como las vidas de estos eran libres y sin preocupaciones con una mirada triste y melancólica.-Rainbow te sientes bien…- Pregunt Twiligth.

Volteándose a mirarlas por sobre sus hombros por un momento, antes de devolver su mirada al agua Rainbow Respondió- Si estoy esplendida…-

Rarity la miro acercándose y poniendo una mano en su hombro antes de responder de manera jovial- Lo siento…pero no se si lo que dices es o no sarcástico, ya sabes, ustedes los ingleses hacen que todo suene a sarcasmo…-

La mencionada soltó una risa suave ante eso-…si no podemos ni siquiera saludar sin qe suene prepotente…-

Ambas chicas se sentaron al lado de su amiga- Vamos no te deprimas tanto, tu eres una chica genial, te mereces alguien mejor que ella- Dijo Twiligth tomándola de la mano.

-Pero no pongas en esa lista a Twiligh querida, ella es mía y no creas que voy a prestartela ni por un momento- Agrego Rarity sacándole una sonrisa a Rainbow.

-Esta bien, gracias chicas, esta clase de apoyo es lo que una necesita en momentos como ese…-

Las tres compartieron un corto abrazo antes de separarse y mirar el agua- Y pues…- Rarity empezo- Que podemos hacer para pasar el tiempo?-

-Podemos ir a tu departamento, es el mas grande de todos no es asi RB?- Pregunto Twiligth.

-Esta bien, podemos pasar un rompimiento jugando videojuegos y comiendo helado- Sonrio levantándose y caminando animada seguida de sus amigas.

-No estaremos estorbando?- Pregunto Rarity.

-Nha, Silent probablemente este solo haya, Flash tubo que salir, algo sobre un trabajo de medio tiempo, y creo que Dusk esta con Fluttershy, el dijo algo sobre ir de compras y no volvería hasta entrada la noche…- Sonrío mientras caminaba con sus amigas, momentos como este eran los que la hacia apreciar la complicada existencia de una chica joven…

* * *

**Tema de cierre: Paradice ( Cold Play)**

* * *

**Bueno, este es el cap semanal, de nuevo me disculpo por lo corto, pero es difícil, los que vayan a la universidad me entenderan, pero en esta parte quiero compartir con ustedes algo que acabo de descubrir, este fic, en realidad es solo un muy retorcido Twiligth x Fluttershy… ¿ Porque se preguntaran? Pues hace poco, en un momento de aburrimiento le pregunte a Shadow como creo a su Oc, y me dijo que la verdad solo es un Twiligth transgénero, y si lo analizan bien es obvio, pues Twiligth transgénero en todo el fandom es conocido como Dusk Shine, solo cambien el Shine por Shade, por que su afiliación familiar le pregunte, y dijo que Fluttershy era la unica de las mane six a la cual ni en fanfiction le daban familiares mas halla de padres, además de que su perfil psicológico si se aplica a un anime es perfecto para la hermana pequeña y súper Moe de los anime Kinshinsoukan, como sea, esto no tiene importancia, pero esta información es real, solo para que sepan la verdad detrás del Oc de Shadow, sin mas que decir, nos vemos en el proximo cap. SHANARO!**


	16. Día de nieve

**Nigthmare: Bueno, cap semanal a la orden, jeje muchas gracias de nuevo por su constante apoyo, no podría pedir lectores mas leales, y eso te incluye a ti, perezoso lector anónimo que nunca deja review pero de cualquier manera lee, muchas gracias por el apoyo, bueno, cap ordinario como el anterior, muy a los Slice of Life, pero como siempre gracias por leer, estos son los tags.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Lesbianismo, drama, comedia, Slice of Life y mas importante, Inuendo de una fantasía sexual personal casi al final del cap.**

**Comentario especial: Como saben, yo mis diálogos los marco con guiones al comenzar y al terminar, si ven un dialogo con guiones y en letra cursiva, es porque los que hablen estarán hablando otro idioma ( En teoría todos en este fic hablan en ingles de cualquier manera :p)**

**Tema de apertura: Valentine`s Day ( Linkin Park, Albun Minutes To Midnigth).**

Twiligth no podía estarse quieta, estaba muy emocionada por ver a Rarity compitiendo contra otras universidades en la categoría de Sky de estilo libre femenino. La mencionada chica Francesa estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para dormir en el asiento de las gradas donde esperaban el comienzo del evento, pero su emocionada y literalmente vibrante novia no le permitía alcanzar la tierra de los dulces sueños- Twily, cálmate, trata de dormir o algo-

Levantándose, inflando las mejillas, Twiligth vio a su novia acurrucándose en su asiento de manera incomoda- Pero estoy muy emocionada como para dormir-

-Bueno, has lo que quieras pero deja de vibrar me pones nerviosa-

Acercándose a su oído, Twiligth susurro de manera sensual- Pero yo pensé que amabas la manera que tengo de vibrar…-

Con una expresión ligeramente molesta, Rarity miro a su amante- No aquí Twily, hay demasiada gente mirando…-

-O vamos, escapemos a los baños y tengamos algo de acción rápida-

-Acción rápida?...Encantador- Suspiro Rarity- Esta bien, si significa que te calmaras, estaré halla en dos minutos-

Totalmente embelezada, Twiligth con rapidez salio y fue al baño de damas a esperarla, poco sabia que Rarity no tenia ningún plan de acompañarla pronto, ahora teniendo otro asiento libre a su lado, la joven francesa subió sus piernas cómodamente en el asiento, apoyo su cabeza usando un abrigo como almohada y rápidamente cayo dormida.

Diez minutos después una frustrada Twiligth se dejo caer en un asiento al lado de Dusk y Fluttershy, la pelirosa estaba profundamente dormida apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro del pelimagenta mientras una pequeña línea de saliva bajaba por la comisura de sus labios, el cual por su parte parecía ocupado con los videojuegos de su celular, mirando a Twiligth, el puso su juego en pausa y pregunto –_Que demonios te paso?-_

_-Rarity me jugo un truco sucio…-_

_-Quiero conocer los detalles?-_

Twiligth pareció pensarlo por un momento antes de responder –_Siendo el pervertido que eres tal vez si quieras pero no te dire nada-_

Dusk solo levanto una ceja-_ Como sea, tu vas competir o que?-_

_-No, solo estoy aquí apoyando a Rarity-_

_-En serio, bueno no me sorprende, las pocas veces que esquiaste siempre eras un desastre jeje-_

Twiligth inflo las mejillas y lo golpeo en el hombro enfadada antes de continuar –_Si lo se, además no tengo ganas de competir en esta clase de cosas de todos modos, tu vas a competir?-_

_-Sep, estilo libre masculino-_

_-Quieres que te apoye al igual que a Rarity?-_

_-Si quieres hazlo, pero yo ya tengo a mi pequeño grupo de animadores, contando con la adorable dormilona- _Dijo mirando a la chica profundamente dormida sobre su hombro.

Twiligth alzo una ceja intrigada- _Alguien mas a parte de ella?-_

_-Si, Bon Bon y Shadow moon-_

-Escuche mi nombre!- Escucharon ambos y se voltearon para ver atrás de ellos a sus dos amigos, Bon Bon asomándose por sobre el respaldo de la silla para acercar a hablar, además de concientemente o no, dar un lindo espectáculo de escote para todo el que quisiera mirar- Saben, hablar de las personas a sus espaldas es de mala educación. Especialmente en un lenguaje que no entienden-

Dusk y Twiligh rieron, luego Twiligth desarreglo el cabello de Bon Bon de manera juguetona, mientras que el pelimagenta respondía- Solo estábamos diciendo cosas buenas, además, Flutters dijo que se ofreció a enseñarte Italiano si querías-

Bon Bon solo retrocedió- No gracias, no quiero arruinar su tiempo juntos, además de que estoy feliz con saber Griego e Ingles, además de otras cosas de Moon me enseña con ganas- Respondió sacando un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y encendiéndolo.

-Si saber que no puedes fumar aquí no?- Pregunto Twilgih.

-Quien dice?-

Twiligth entrecerró los ojos y sin voltearse señalo con el pulgar hacia su espalda un cartel de no fumar- La ley y los encargados del lugar-

-Rayos, por que simplemente no me dejan arruinar mi salud en paz?- Dijo sin apagar su cigarrillo, dándole una larga calada- HEY!- Dijo cuando Dusk metió la mano en el bolsillo de ella y saco otro cigarrillo llevándoselo a la boca.

-Aprende a ser generosa y comparte, además yo no traje los míos…- Dijo el pelimagenta acercando un cerrillo para encenderlo, pero apenas logro hacerlo, una mano le quito el cigarrillo de la boca, lo lanzo al suelo y lo piso apagándolo, Fluttershy recién despertaba y lo primero que hizo fue darle una enfadada mirada a su hermano.

-Que te dije sobre fumar…- Pregunto sin su habitual tartamudeo, con una mirada tan intensa que probablemente intimidaría hasta a las fieras mas salvajes y peligrosas.

-Que no debo hacerlo…- Respondió Dusk en un susurro, sonando como un niño al que atraparon robando galletas.

Twiligth y Bon Bon solo miraban la escena un poco impresionadas, momentos después Bon Bon movió su mano en un ademán e hizo el sonido de un latigazo resonando en el aire mientras miraba al pelimagenta. ( Cien Puntos para quien responda en su review el significado de ese gesto XD).

Finalmente al estadio llegaron los otros competidores con sus respectivos coros y apoyos, representando a varias universidades diferente, en los vestidores, Twiligth estaba haciéndole compañía a Rarity mientras esta se preparaba- Cuando exactamente es que compites?-

Rarity miro a su novia mientras se colocaba unos guantes blancos con detalles en negro- La semifinal de mujeres en unas horas, antes tendremos unas cuantas vueltas de practica-

Twiligth asintió para luego ponerle el casco en la cabeza y darle un corto beso en los labios- Estas nerviosa?-

-Un poco, pero estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, al parecer la competencia no es muy dura este año, espero que esos rumores sean ciertos- Twiligth volvió a asentir mientras la observaba- Ahora vamos, relájate un poco, hay un minibar cerca de la ventana donde se ven las practicas-

Twilgh asintió y fue hay, encontrándose con Fluttershy, Bon Bon y Shadow Moon en el lugar viendo ya las practicas.- Oh miren, es turno de la practica de Rarity-

Y fiel a su palabra, todos vieron el impecable desempeño de la joven francesa en la pista, tenia unos pocos problemas en los saltos, pero todo lo demás lo hacia con esa característica perfección que ella buscaba en todo lo que intentaba, Twiligth al mirarla sentía que ella tendría una victoria fácil contra los otros.

Luego de un par de horas, el concurso daba comienzo- Buenas tardes damas y caballeros- Resonaba la voz del comentarista por el lugar.- Les damos las bienvenida a la competición anual del consejo de Deportes de Inviernos de las Universidades Britanicas, en la sección de estilo Libre, damos gracias por su presencia, y principalmente gracias a nuestros Sponsors de Xscape por permitirnos desarrollar este evento aquí en su complicada pista de pruebas, será un torneo emocionante y difícil eso seguro!-

Mientras que Twiligth aun se sentaba en el bar con sus compañeros viendo todo el evento, con una taza de chocolate en mano, aunque no podía siquiera pensar en tomarlo, esa era una de las debilidades de Twilight, además del hecho de su ligera obsesión con los materiales de estudio, que los nervios siempre a dejaban en un estado semi-catatonico, _Controlate Twiligth, es un circuito no muy complicado, Rarity estará bien-_

-Ahora presentamos, a la señorita Rarity de la universidad de Saint Mahilov!-

_Vamos Rarity, yo creo en ti…_Pensaba mientras inconcientemente sujetaba con mas fuerza su taza, y veía a su novia comenzar con el curso de obstáculos de la competición.

Luego de varias rondas, pocos eran los que quedaban, siendo Rarity la unica representante de su universidad en todas las otras categorías, ahora ella y Twiligth estaban en los vestidores justo al fin de la ronda semi-final- Cuando sera la final?-Pregunto Twiligth.

Rarity le dedico una sonrisa mientras se desvestía- Será dentro de 5 horas, es bastante tiempo, quieres ir de compras o algo?-

-Mhhhmmm-

Rarity vio como los ojos de Twiligth se ponían pesados – Te estas quedando dormida?- Ella sabia que era una pregunta tontam pues la respuesta era obvia, pero no importaba en ese momento, moviéndose con rapidez para darle un masaje en el cuello.

-Si…-

-Quieres que me detenga?...

-Si…no…no estoy segura…-

Alejando sus manos, Rarity se levanto, logrando un gemido de protesta de Twiligth- Vamos, cámbiate y vamos de compras, será divertido no querida?, ademas viste los hermosos diseños que había en la tienda esta mañana?! Dijo Rarity con una expresión totalmente emocionada-

-Esta bien yo te ayudo…-

Twiligth se levanto y empezó a sacarle la chaqueta a Rarity- Twily cariño, esto no es necesario-

-Vamos Rares…me lo debes por el incidente del baño.

Rarity se volteo y sostuvo las manos de Twiligh- Tengo una mejor idea, que te parece si es que yo gano nos vamos a mi departamento y…- Se acerco y susurro lo ultimo en su oido- …y convertimos en realidad esa interesante idea tuya…?-

-Acaso te refieres?-

La joven francesa se lamió los labios antes de responder- O si…nuestro adorable Strap-on cubierto de chocolate, mientras lo hacemos cerca de una ventana y con las luces prendidas….-

Twiligth se mordió el labio inferior y trago saliva, ella podía sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo subiendo en ese mismo instante- Espero que asegures esa victoria…-

-Lo esperas…- Rarity con rapidez le dio un corto beso en el cuello- Es seguro que ganare…-

**Tema de cierre: Paradice ( Cold Play )**

**Respuestas a los reviews del cap anterior.**

**MrBrony25: **Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te siga gustando, y aunque tal vez las cosas estén difíciles para ti, pues simplemente no te rindas, sigue adelante y vuelve con nosotros tus lectores pronto, te deseo lo mejor.

**Thousantond Remade: **La verdad no es tan difícil de deducir si lo miras bien, y si pues me pareció que esa parte era el clima ( Como es que solo me parece y no estoy segura si yo escribí el capitulo, pues solo yo lo se XP).

**Nicolaele510: **No soy telépata, no puedo saber que esperas pero de cualquier manera te gusto asi que esta bien, si esperas algo en especial eres libre de decirme que es y te lo traere ( si entra en mis parámetros claro XD) Gracias por el voto de confianza.

**Firestorm from Lunarian Empire: **Y te lo digo una y otra vez, me facinan tus reviews, estos si ayudan a mejorar y son como ya te dije, el sueño humedo de todo autor que guste de la buena critica, lo de los nombres, pues la verdad yo no queria cambiarlo, yo quería poner Facebook sin cambios, pero pues no me fije y quedo asi, :p Gracias por el apoyo constante y aunque suene un poco exigente, espero tu critica de este nuevo cap.

**Bueno, pues eso es todo por hoy amigas y amigos, ahora les traigo una cuestion,ç.**

**Ultimamente e andado, Inspirada por decirlo de una manera, y tengo listo un One-shot espercial, es un super Dark Twiligth xTrixie, y la cuestion es simple ¿ Quieren que lo publique? Si lo hago, no les digo, les aseguro que me odiaran con toda su alma luego de leerlo, si creen que Shadow es bueno para el Hurt/Confort, pues hay tendran una muestra de lo que es cuando le doy rienda suelta a la zorra, lesbiana nifomana, neurotica, sadica y retorcida que realmente soy JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.**

**Como sea, si recibo almenos dos reviews que pidan por ese oneshot pues lo publicare el dia siguiente que llegue el segundo, pero eso si, no quiero que luego se arrepienten o me dejen mensajes de odio por ese one-shot, como sea, gracias por leer el cap y nos vemos la proxima –SHANARO!**


	17. Can you feel the love tonigh?

**Nightmare: Bueno tenemos cap nuevo de este fic hoy, ok en realidad serán dos caps nuevos puesto que quiero dejarlos en suspenso jeje, tenia planeado un poco de Sub.-plot y relleno pero luego de pensarlo bien, pondremos eso al final, a mi me parece que ya es tiempo de volver nuestra atención a la pareja principal, ósea que oficialmente, entramos a la recta final de este fic, el tercer arco, y el mas largo de todos, esperen caps mas largos de ahora en adelante, hoy les traigo el primer cap de este arco, y mañana el segundo ( les aseguro que luego del cap de mañana, todos ustedes mis queridos lectores van a querer mi sangre por el Cliffhanger que les dejare jejeje) pero como sea, cap de hoy, Tags.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Romance, Comedia, Celos, Lemon, Sexo, Incesto, Estallidos emocionales, y un poquito de Hurt/Confort.**

**Tema de apertura: Nagareboshi Shoting Star ( Home Made, Naruto Shippuden End 1 ).**

-Fluttershy…Fluttershy…Vamos despierta, vamos!- Fluttershy se volteo, tratando de bloquear e ignorar a Pinkie Pie, era algo raro que ella durmiera mucho, y no quería que nadie le quitara estas horas de sueño.

-Pinkie…por favor ahora no…-

Pinkie frunció el ceño, hasta que una sonrisa juguetona se asomo a sus labios, luego fingiendo indiferencia dijo como si estuviera cantando- Vas a llegar tarde a clases….-

-QUE!- Fluttershy se levanto de golpe, mientras Pinkie hacia todo lo posible por contener su risa- Espera un momento…yo no tengo clases los sábados…-

\- Sep-

Negando con la cabeza, Fluttershy suspiro- Eres mala…como entraste?-

-Le diste una llave a Dusk no?-

-Si…pero eso que tiene que ver?- Pregunto confundida Fluttershy.

Pinkie sonrío, metió una de sus manos en sus bolsillos, y no solo saco las llaves del pelimagenta, sino que también su celular- El no sabe cuidar sus cosas- Canturreo Pinkie mientras jugaba con las cosas, luego salto en la cama de su amiga- Nunca adivinaras lo que paso!-.

-Que?- Pregunto con Cautela Fluttershy, sin saber que esperar de su amiga.

-Los de la seccion de arte ya sabemos que interpretaremos este año…-

-Que estaran interpretando?- Pregunto Fluttershy ahora interesada en la conversación.

-….El rey leon!- Dijo Pinkie dando un salto de la emoción.

-En serio?-

-Si y yo tengo el papel de Nala, es tan genial!- Grito sin `poder contener su emoción.

\- Bien por ti…- Sonrío con suavidad Fluttershy a su amiga.

-Asi es… te dejo las cosas de tu hermano, voy a a decirles a las otras chicas, nos vemos!- Y corriendo se fue del lugar dejando a Fluttershy en su cama con un set de llaves y un celular.

-Donde rayos meti mi celular…- Susurraba Dusk mientras metía sus manos en todos su bolsillos buscando sus cosas, estaba caminando de vuelta a su departamento acompañado de Rainbow y Flash.

-Tal vez lo dejaste en casa, como rayos olvidas algo de lo cual nunca te despegas?, siempre tienes contigo tu celular, en serio solo si eres un tonto perderías tu celular de esa manera- Dijo Flash alzando una ceja mientras reía.

-Jejeje burlate todo lo que quieras…- Dijo Dusk de manera sarcástica, luego una sonrisa se asomo a sus labios-…Timón-

Ahora eran el y Rainbow los que reían con fuerza mientras Flash solo los miraba como si quisiera que ambos estallen en flamas por eso.- No es mi culpa que la profesora Crisalys me halla dado ese papel para la obra de este año, ustedes dos tienes papeles geniales-

-Sep, somos geniales, aunque antes de hoy yo creía que el papel de Simba era uno solo para hombres, aunque la verdad - Dijo Dusk rascando su nuca nerviosos, Rainbow quien era la que tenia ese papel también lo miro de manera furibunda cuando dijo lo de que era un papel "solo para hombres ".

-Si pues la menos yo no soy un mandril no Rapiki?- Ahora Flash y Rainbow eran los que reian de nuevo a expensas de Dusk hasta que el también empezó a Reír, mientras todos los demás miraban de manera rara al trío de amigos mientras caminaban.

-Ya enserio donde esta mi celular- Dijo Dusk frustrado antes de seguir camino a su apartamento- Maldita sea y eso que ni siquiera hacen 4 meses que tengo ese celular…-Murmuro mirando a los lados y luego sacando un cigarrillo t y un encendedor de su bolsillo, Rainbow esbozo una sonrisa siniestra al ver esto.

-O Fluttershy hola.!- Dijo saludando ella con un ademán exagerando hacia delante, y luego vio divertida como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Dusk tiro su cigarrillo al suelo y lanzo la cajetilla llena de estos a unos arbustos lejos de el para luego mirar a su alrededor buscando a Fluttershy, solo para no encontrarla y encontrarse con Rainbow partiéndose de la risa al igual que Flash.

-No es divertido- Murmuro el enfadado.

-Si lo es, tu expresión de pánico cuando mencionamos su nombre y tu tenias un cigarrillo en la boca es invaluable jajaja- Dijo Rainbow amarrándose las costillas de tanto reírse.

-Así que…, que tienes planeado- Pregunto Silent desde el marco de la puerta mientras observaba a Dusk el cual estaba sentado frente a la computadora de escritorio comunitaria del departamento, luego se acerco y miro la pantalla- Un momento…boletos para el Rey Leon la versión teatral en el anfiteatro de Londres?-

-Sep, invitare a Flutters a verlo, conseguí boletos de ultimo minuto, los boletos son para mañanas, incluso reserve una habitación de un hotel por una noche con desayuno incluido ademas de boletos del tren, tendré que salir a avisarle pues el tren sale en tres horas- Dijo levantándose y corriendo a su habitación.

-Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Pregunto el joven moreno sin seguirlo.

-Tienes su numero de teléfono?-

-Si por que preguntas?-

-Mándale un mensaje y dile que se prepare, yo perdí el mío esta mañana?-

-Si como quieras.- Dijo Silent conteniendo su risa, siendo el uno de los que sabia de la ubicación actual del celular de su amigo.

Cuatro horas de viaje después, y otros 20 de caminata, finalmente Fluttershy y Dusk llegaban a su habitación en el hotel siendo guiadas por una joven chica que trabajaba de botones.- Bueno esta bien, esta es su habitación, espero que sea de su agrado- Dijo la chica alcanzándole las llaves a Dusk- Espero que sea de su agrado, en la mesa hay un catalogo, marque la comida que quieren como desayuno y dejenla en la puerta, mañana a las 8 A.M sera traído a su habitación-

-Todas estas increíbles gracias-.

La chica asintió, luego miro a Fluttershy, observando un par de hermosos pendientes plateados con piedras de color azul zafiro en ellas, sin dudar acerco su mano y toco el frío metal – Que hermoso par de pendientes…- Dijo.

_Que rayos cree que esta haciendo._

Fluttershy solo sonrío mientras se sonrojaba- Este…um gracias…son nuevas…-

-Complementan el tono de tu piel perfectamente-

_Aléjate de ella._

Sintiendo un ataque de celos, Dusk deslizo su mano alrededor de la cintura de Fluttershy – Si lo se por eso se los compre…- Luego miro a la chica directo a los ojos- …No es así cariño?-

.-Que, o si, si…nunca te di las gracias no?-

-Hmm no…- Luego se agacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla- No te preocupes encontraremos la manera de agradecerme luego-

_Si, ella es mía, solo mía._

El pelimagenta metió a la pelirosa consigo a a habitación antes de voltearse y con una sonrisa cerrar la puerta en la cara de la botones.

-Rayos, es una maldita…-

Fluttershy miro a su hermano ligeramente confundida- Que fue eso…-

Dusk alzo sus brazos al aire en exclamación.-Ella estaba coqueteando contigo-

-En serio-

-Si es cierto…no te diste cuenta, estaba sobre ti literalmente?- Fluttershy solo se encogió de hombros y puso sus cosas en una mesa, luego tomo el catalogo de comidas y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

-No se…no soy muy buena percatándome de esas cosas…- Luego miro el menú del desayuno- Que quieres comer?-

-A ti…-

Fluttershy miro a su hermano- Que dijiste…?-

Dusk se movió con rapidez hacia ella, sus puños cerrados con fuerza y sus ojos entrecerrados- Dije que te quiero a ti…-

-Para el desayuno?-

Ella soltó un pequeño grito cuando fue levantada y depositada de espaldas, acostada sobre la mesa-No, yo digo ahora-

-Pero aun no hemos desempacado y...ahhh..-

Sin darle importancia a lo que Fluttershy tenia que decir, Dusk empezó a besar el cuello de su hermana, como un lobo defendiendo su territorio, luego del pequeño incidente con la chica del hotel sentía la necesidad de marcar su territorio, poner su marca en Fluttershy para probar que era suya y solo suya – Sabes, la ultima vez que hicimos esto fue antes de la competencia de Sky…-

\- En serio…- Ella dijo con un suspiro.

Dusk empezó a quitarte el abrigo de cuello de tortuga que Fluttershy traía puesto en ese momento – Si, así que para compensar, vamos a tener sexo ahora, y será duro e intenso por todo el tiempo que no lo hicimos. Quieres saber como es que vamos a hacerlo-

Normalmente a Fluttershy no le gustaba cuando Dusk le hablaba de esa manera, pero en ese momento, le encantaba lo dominante que su hermano mayor estaba siendo. Su temperatura corporal estaba subiendo, sus sentidos nublándose totalmente, dejando escapar un gruñido salvaje cuando sintió como su hermano capturo uno de sus ya erectos pezones en su boca- P-p-por favor…ahh…dime…co-como…-

Dusk la levanto, mientras sus piernas estaban aferradas a su cintura, la lujuria controlando todo su ser, llevándola a una de las ventanas- Vamos a hacerlo aquí, a la vista de todo Londres, para que vean que tu solo eres mía, que solo yo puedo tocarte, sentirte y hacer que grites como una mujer poseída-.

-Dusk…por favor…hazlo…- Fluttershy se mordía el labio tratando de contener los gemidos que se formaban en su garganta.

Y perdiendo el ultimo inhibidor sobre su lujuria, ambos se desnudaron totalmente, con una sonrisa en los labios, Dusk la apoyo contra la pared, separando las piernas de su amante y presiono su rostro contra la lampiña intimida de su hermana, usando tanto sus dedos como su lengua de una manera desesperada, como si esa fuera la ultima vez que volvería a tocarla, empezó a sentirse embriagado con el aroma y el sabor de Fluttershy.

Mordiendo su labio, la pelirosa cerro los ojos mientras su respiración se aceleraba- H-hermano..aaaahhh….por favor….ugh…te necesito ahora-

Mirando a su hermana, el pelimagenta la miro con deseo en su mirada- Dame la espalda, apóyate contra el cristal-

La pelirosa asintió, haciendo como se le pidió, mirado por la ventana, vio a todas las personas en las calles de Londres, continuando con sus vidas y rutinas diarias, mirando a esas personas empezó a tener dudas sobre si esto era una buena idea, pero estas fueron completamente borradas cuando sintió la calidez del otro cuerpo apoyada contra ella, en ese momento, supo lo mucho que necesitaba esto.

Aliento calido se acerco a su oreja y una voz inconfundible le susurro al oído- Manos contra el cristal y separa tus piernas-

Asintiendo y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se coloco esperando de nuevo el calido contacto de su hermano, el cual rápidamente se hizo presente sobre su espalda, mientras sentía el sexo de el presionando contra su entrada húmeda, lentamente entrando dentro de ella, en un momento de duda, se detuvo - Flutters estas segura de que quieres esto?-

Fluttershy apoyo su frente contra el vidrio, mirando al reflejo de Dusk en este- Por favor…no te detengas…-

Asintiendo seguro, Dusk termino de penetrar a la hermosa chica frente a el, observando como su espalda se contraía y reaccionaba con cada sensación que recorría su cuerpo, sintiéndose confiado, empezó a bombear con gran entusiasmo, efectivamente convirtiendo la mente de la chica en una completa claridad mientras todo lo que sabían hacer era gemir los nombres el uno del otro.

Por un corto momento Fluttershy abrió los ojos, mirando a trabes de la calle, viendo en el edificio de al lado a una chica pálida de cabello plateado, la cual los observaba, sus ojos abiertos impresionados, una mano sobre su boca y la otra sobre su pecho, la chica pelirosa le dedico una sonrisa mirándola para luego cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del orgasmo que la desgarraba en ese momento.

Estirando su cabeza hacia atrás, Fluttershy dio un intenso grito, luego sus piernas se debilitaron y callo al suelo, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración agitada.

-Flutters?- Pregunto Dusk también jadeando mientras miraba a su hermana, la cual estaba inmóvil en el piso, en un momento de pánico el la tomo de los hombros y la zarandeo tratando de lograr que reaccionara-Maldición… Flutters despierta, estas bien?-

-Huh…?- La pelirosa con lentitud abrió los ojos encontrando a Dusk sobre ella, el tenia una expresión de preocupación en sus ojos-Q-Que…paso-

-Tuviste un orgasmo- Dijo soltando un suspiro aliviado- Y luego te desmayaste-

-Lo hice…?-

-Si, estas bien?-

Fluttershy se levanto, su cuerpo aun se sentía flojo- Si…creo que el sexo, fue demasiado estimulante esta vez…-

Dusk se mordió el labio inferior mientras bajaba la mirada- Lo siento…-

Dos manos lo tomaron de las mejillas y lo obligaron a mirar a Fluttershy, a cual le dio un suave beso en los labios- No tienes porque…me gusto mucho…te amo.-

-Yo también te amo…- Dijo dándole otro beso.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados en silencio, hasta que Fluttershy volvio a besarlo y dijo- Quieres hacerlo otra vez? Creo que aun te necesito-

-Bien, quieres unas adorables quemaduras de alfombra o la suavidad de una cama?-

-Vamos a la cama…-

El asintió y la levanto como un esposo cargaría a su esposa en la luna de miel, Fluttershy empezó a pasar sus manos por su cabello y su pecho – Flutters espera a que lleguemos, no me distraigas…-

-Lo siento solo estoy armando la atmosfera…- Dijo antes de que ambos entraran a la habitación y continuaran sus actividades.

La noche del día siguiente ambos se abrían paso a trabes de la multitud en las calles, vestidos de etiqueta y en camino al hotel, Fluttershy vestida con un vestido de una sola pieza de color amarillo pálido y mangas largas, teniendo una bufanda en su cuello, Dusk por su parte tenia un clásico vestido de etiqueta con corbata de moño.-Así que, que te pareció la obra Flutters?-

\- Me gusto mucho, desearía que podamos hacer esto mas seguido…-

-Yo también…-

-Cual fue tu parte favorita?-

-Esta bien…no voy a mentirte no estaba prestando atención…-

Fluttershy lo miro confundida- Por que no? Se supone que tu tendrás que actuar en esta obra en la universidad en un mes…-

\- No no es eso, la obra es magnifica, es solo- Suspiro antes de sonreirle- No podia despegar mis ojos de ti…-

-En serio…- Pregunto con un toque esperanzado en sus ojos.

-Si, es que estas tan feliz y radiante, me cautivas solo con tu presencia- En medio de la calle el la abrazo por la cintura- Cuando volvamos al hotel, antes de salir mañana, te are el amor de la manera mas delicada y hermosa posible-

-De verdad?-

-Si, te amo-

Y siendo un buen hermano mayor, Dusk mantuvo su palabra, y una vez terminado ambos simplemente se acostaron, disfrutando del calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos, el la abrazaba con suavidad contra su cuerpo, tratándola como si fuera una obra de arte que fuera a quebrarse ante el mas mínimo contacto brusco, mientras con suavidad depositaba besos a lo largo de su cuello.

Fluttershy ladeo su cabeza para darle un mejor acceso a su cuello, de manera delicada continuo besándola y pasando sus manos por su cuerpo, aunque ya habian intimado muchas beses, Fluttershy se preguntaba por que ahora el toque de Dusk parecía mas seguro, protector y cariñoso, pero todas sus dudas de las razones que el podría tener para actuar así, se disiparon cuando susurro a su oído- Eres mi vida…soy solo tuyo para siempre…-

_El me ama, el de verdad me ama…_

Si, ella siempre supo que Dusk la amaba, pero nunca habían confirmado sus sentimientos realmente más allá de palabras, pero la manera en la que el acababa de decir eso le confirmo totalmente, también le hizo darse cuenta de algo, hace 6 meses, Sunset tenia razón, lo que sentía solo era admiración y lujuria, pero en ese lugar, en ese momento, todo era amor, puro amor.

_Y yo soy tuya…_

-Estas cansada?- Pregunto el separándose un poco.

Ella negó con la cabeza- Si pero no lo suficiente como para dormir-

-Quieres ver una película o algo, según los horarios creo que estarían pasando Frozen ahora, sabes que me encanta esa película-

-No gracias…podrías leerme algo?-

-Hmmm si porque no?- Dijo Dusk levantándose de la cama- Creo que traje unos libros conmigo.

Mirando a su hermano en el marco de la puerta en ese momento lleno a Fluttershy de un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad, se sentía como años atrás, cuando el se rehusaba a dejarla entrar en su habitación-…Dusk…-_ No me dejes…_

Volviendo, el pelimagenta se encontró a su hermana sentada en la cama sollozando, siendo el sobre protector que era, rápidamente dejo su libro y salto a la cama a su lado- Flutters que sucede?-

Ella a penas era capaz de armar palabras por la manera en la que estaba llorando- Y-y-y-y-yo-por-por-por favor…-

Tomando su rostro entre sus manos, limpiando sus lagrimas con sus manos la miro a los ojos- Ssshhh cálmate, tranquilízate, respira hondo y tomate tu tiempo-

-Por favor…por favor no vuelvas a alejarme…-

-Alejarte?- Dusk pregunto envolviéndola completamente en un abrazo-Que te hace pensar eso Flutters, estoy aquí, ahora, nunca volveré a lastimarte así, te amo, solo somos nosotros dos, juntos, para siempre.-

-Lo dices en serio…-

Dusk sonrío y sin soltar su abrazo empezó a cantar en voz baja- _Can you feel the love tonight? __The peace the evening brings. The world for once in perfect harmony, with all its living things.-_ Le dio un suave beso en los labios -_So many things to tell her, but how to make her see…-_

El se separo del abrazo y metio su mano debajo de la almohada, sacando de esta una pequeña caja, la cual abrio y en su interior tenia un anillo de color plateado con un pequeño zafiro incrustado- Eso…eso es?-

El anillo fue colocado en el dedo anular de la mano derecha con suavidad, ajustándose perfectamente a los delgados dedos de la chica- Un anillo de compromiso? No, como no puedo darte uno de esos de manera legal, este es un anillote promesa, se que no te gusta la joyería, pero necesitaba comprarte esto, solo quería mostrarte un poco de lo mucho que significas para mi, y que me preocupo por ti…por nosotros y estoy listo para pelear por nuestra relación-

Sin darse cuenta fue derribado en la cama, mientras que un rostro bañado en lagrimas cubría todo su rostro en besos, finalmente separándose, Fluttershy lo miro con una inconcebible cantidad de felicidad en los ojos- Te amo…- Le dijo dándole un beso directo en los labios.

-También te amo…y también te prometo, que aunque este no es uno de compromiso…algún día te daré uno de esos, no existe nada que desee mas en este mundo que hacerte mi esposa….- Ambos suspiraron y se abrazaron, cayendo dormidos, ambos con amplias sonrisas en los labios.

**Tema de cierre: Ichiban no takaramono ( Girls Dead Monster, Angel Beats OST 6 )**

**Respuestas a los comentarios:**

**Roxanethefox: Pues revisa que ya lo publique, gracias por el apoyo.**

**Tousandthon Remade: Sep, si no me crees pregúntale a la linda chica con la que salgo, no el gesto no significa eso, del todo, gracias por tu apoyo y comentario**

**MrBrony25: Bueno, pues en el cap de mañana no te creerás lo que pasara, y este te aviso, es el ultimo capitulo dulce en mucho tiempo.**

**Nicolae510: A bueno, no te preocupes, cuando pasemos la tormenta que les traere mañana are un anuncio que hara feliz a todos los lectores que quieren lo mismo, gracias por el apoyo y el oneshot ya lo publique.**

**Cartman6x61: Bueno es genial ver a un nuevo lector, sip, le atinaste asi que tu ganaste el premio, y lo de tus ocs, con lastima te digo que ya es muy tarde, si hubiera querido meterlas tendría que haber sido antes, pero considerare tu propuesta puesto que en otros fics tal vez podrían servirme, gracias por el apoyo.**

**Gabrielyalejandrarengelopez: No te preocupes, como ya dije estoy feliz con ver el contador de visitas y el de favoritos subir, pero igual muchas gracias, el oneshot ya esta publicado.**

**FirestormFronLunarianEmpire: Pues tienes razón, haces buena critica pero tus chistes…solo promete que nunca dejaras tu carrera como critico para perseguir un inexistente futuro como comediante, amo tus review gracias por el apoyo.**

**Rompeordenes. No tienes nada de que disculparte, me alegra que sigas vivito y coleando, y lo del oneshot, el tuyo es el comentario que de verdad mas ansío ver, gracias por el apoyo.**

**Bueno, gran cap, mucho sexo y sentimiento, pero en el siguiente cap, bueno los siguientes no tendran nada de eso, asi que disfruten esto, la calma antes de la tormenta, o el ojo del huracán, jajaja, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, SHANARO!**


	18. Llamada Telefónica

**Nigthmare: Bueno, el cap donde, por decirlo de una manera amable, todo empezara a irse a la mierda jeje, y créanme que les digo, la espera por lo que pasara en el siguiente los matara de manera lenta y deliciosa jajajaja ( No puedo evitarlo, soy una villana demándenme ;p ).**

**Tags de este cap: Serán una sorpresa…**

**Tema de apertura: Nagareboshi Shoting Star ( Home Made, Naruto Shippuden End 1)**

La siguiente semana, la pareja estuvo muy ocupada. Dusk estaba junto a sus compañeros estudiando sus diálogos para la obra del Rey Leon, luego en su tiempo libre solía ayudar a el departamento de arte para los escenarios o con el vestuario, queriendo asegurarse que todo estuviera perfecto para el estreno, solía trasnochar estudiando sus líneas.

Fluttershy por otra parte también estaba inmersa en sus estudios, los exámenes se acercaban, además de que estaban empezando a elegir estudiantes al azar para enviarlos como pasantes y ayudantes en hospitales para darles experiencia de campo, en estos momentos estaba tan ocupada escribiendo un ensayo mientras escuchaba música en unos audífonos, que no noto el hecho de que su celular sonó por una llamada cinco veces sino hasta que Rarity entro en su habitación y le quito los audífonos- Por amor al cielo querida, atiende tu teléfono o voy a tirarlo por la ventana, en serio lleva mucho rato sonando-

-Um…perdón…no me di cuenta…-

Una vez que Rarity dejo su habitación respondió- Um…hola?-

-Fluttershy, e estado tratando de llamarte los últimos 10 minutos-

-Tío? Perdón es que e estado haciendo mi tarea las ultimas horas…-

\- Espero que eso sea lo único que estabas haciendo…-

Fluttershy se recostó en su silla- Disculpa…?-

-No no pasa nada, donde esta Dusk, e estado tratando de contactarlo también pero no contesta, así que pensé, "Seguro que esta con su** querida** hermana!"-

-Uh…- Fluttershy se sentía incomoda con el tono de voz de su guardián, pero de cualquier manera miro un reloj que marcaban 10 minutos pasadas las 5 de la tarde- Acaba de salir de la clase de drama, en una hora estará aquí para cenar, quieres que…-

-No esta bien, llamare luego…- Y corto la llamada.

-Extraño…-Murmuro la pelirosa poniendo su celular a un lado y continuando con su tarea, pero no podía evitar sentirse incomoda, la manera en la que actuaba parecía como cuando el sabia que uno de ellos mentía, la ultima vez fue cuando entre ella y Dusk se habían comido todas las galletas de chocolate y el helado y trataron de esconderlo, el trato de presionarla a ella para que lo admitiera, por todo un año dejando pistas tontas y sutiles, pero aun así en este momento sonaba como aquel entonces, suspirando decidió despejar su mente y enfocarse en su ensayo, el cual aun faltaba que termine de escribir.

**Dos dias después.**

-Bonjour…?-

-um…hola habla Discord-

Rarity sonrío mientras acercaba mas el teléfono de Fluttershy a su oreja- A si hola señor, soy Rarity recuerda, la chica que fue a visitar en año nuevo-

-A si Rarity, me estaba preguntando, donde esta Fluttershy?-

Rarity se sentó en el sofá, una mano tenía el teléfono de su amiga, y en la otra mandaba mensajes en su propio teléfono- Si ella fue al apartamento de su hermano-

El hombre al otro ladote la línea maldijo en italiano por lo bajo, pero Rarity logro escucharlo y entenderlo gracias a que Fluttershy le enseñaba un poco de su idioma- Bien voy a llamar a Dusk entonces, muchas gracias-

-Esta bien, aunque creo que están ocupados, algo sobre estudiar el libreto para la obra de este año-

Discord solo gruño del otro lado de la línea- Si estoy seguro de que están ocupados, muchas gracias, adios-.

-Okay…adiós- Dijo poniendo de nuevo el teléfono a cargar en la sala mientras ella volvía al sofá- Fluttershy querida la próxima vez pon a cargar tu celular en tu habitación, para que yo no ande respondiendo tus llamadas… y yo que pensaba que era un caballero, que hombre tan rudo-

Dusk se sentaba en su cama con el libreto en manos y sus ojos recorriéndolos una y otra vez, o al menos tratando de hacerlo-Flu-flutters estoy tratando de trabajar aquí…- Dijo a la chica que desde atrás de el le daba suaves y cortos besos en el cuello.

\- Um…lo siento, yo solo pensé que…podríamos hacerlo…-

El muchacho pensó por unos momentos mordiéndose el labio, hasta que tiro el guío a un costado y empezó a besar a su hermana con profundidad en sus labios, luego de dos minutos, con sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de ella su teléfono empezó a sonar- Flutters…hazme un favor y corta la llamada, mis manos están ocupadas contigo- Dijo en su oído.

Con la poca concentración que tenia, la pelirosa tomo el teléfono de su hermano del escritorio y miro el nombre en la pantalla- Oh, es Tío, deberías responder-

Dusk gruño- Pero estamos en el medio de algo importante-

Saliéndose del abrazo del pelimagenta, Fluttershy le paso el teléfono- Creo que deberías contestar…hace unos días llamo y no sonaba normal-

-Y desde cuando el es alguien normal?...Hola Anciano, estas en el altavoz, estoy ocupado, que necesitas?-

-Apuesto a que si lo estas, y déjame adivinar, Fluttershy esta hay no?-

-Emm si…hola…-

Discord solo gruño un poco antes de que Dusk respondiera en un tono aburrido- Así que…que quieres?-

-Necesito que ambos entren al Skipe, tengo algo urgente que discutir con ambos-

Los hermanos se miraron confundidos antes de responder- Si…por supuesto anciano, por que no podemos discutirlo ahora?-

-Necesitamos discutir esto cara a cara-

-Esta bien…- Miro como sus las ropas de ambos estaban desarregladas y con sellas le dijo a Fluttershy que vaya a arreglarse- Nos conectaremos en unos 10 minutos, es que mi laptop esta apagada, y es lo que tardo en conectarla y todo eso…-

-Hmm…bien estaré esperando- Respondió para luego cortar la llamada.

Dusk miro a Fluttershy la cual estaba preocupada, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza- No me gusta el tono de su voz…-

-A mi tampoco…-

\- Me siento como aquella vez que nos terminamos todo el helado y las galletas…-

-Hmm…- Fue la única respuesta de Fluttershy ante esa cuestión, teniendo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

**Tema de cierre: Ichiban no takaramono ( Girls Dead Monster ).**

**Respuestas a los reviews del cap anterior:**

**Thousandton Remade:** Jaja, te agradezco infinitamente, me has apoyado desde el comienzo y espero que este cap siga cumpliendo tus estadisticas.

**MrBrony25: **Gracias por el apoyo, por tu comentarios asumo que e gusta el lemon, pero igual gracias por el apoyo.

**Bueno, esto es todo amigos, me pregunto del 1 al 10, cuando quieren matarme por haber dejado el cap hay en vez de continuarlo? Gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, SHANARO!.**


	19. Pista anónima

**Nightmare: Bueno, mis queridas amigas y amigos lectores, ya pasamos la calma, ya pasamos el preludio, es hora de desatar la tormenta, muchas gracias por el apoyo, un aviso especial en la notas al final del cap.**

**Tags: Drama, Angustia, Peleas.**

**Tema de apertura: Carousel ( Linkin Park. Albun Hybrid Theory ).**

Discord miro al par de hermanos, notando lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro mientras se sentaban frente a la pantalla del ordenador- Así que…como han estado-

Fluttershy le sonrío mientras acomodaba un mechón de cabello tras su oreja antes de responder- Estamos bien…gracias, algo ocupados pero bien…-

-Que es eso?-

-Que es que…?-

Discord señalo con el dedo- Eso en tu dedo, es un anillo?-

-Esto…si…si- Fluttersy empezaba a sentirse nerviosa- Dusk me lo compro…-

El pelimagenta empezó a frotar sus brazos sintiéndose tan nervioso e incomodo como su hermana- Si, se lo compre…se lo compre como…como una felicitación por haber tenido un buen desempeño en sus horas de pasante en el hospital?-

Discord se recostó contra la silla, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho- Eso fue una afirmación o una pregunta?, Por que de verdad a mi me sonó a una pregunta, y entonces me pregunto, por que preguntarías eso? Seguro que sabes la razón por la cual le compraste un anillo tan caro y tan parecido a un anillo de compromiso a tu hermana no?-

Dusk frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su tío- Que pasa con ese tono de voz?-

Discord solto una risa corta y forzada- O Dusk…- El pelimagenta palideció un poco, su tío jamás lo llamaba por su nombre-Eso es algo hipócrita viniendo de ti, por lo que recuerdo cuando estabas aquí, tu eras el rey de las malas actitudes y los tonos hirientes y sarcásticos-

Fluttershy se encogió de hombros un poco y le susurro- Eso es cierto…-

-Lo se….- le respondió en un susurro para luego volver a mirar a su Tio- Como sea…anciano que era tan urgente como para tener que discutirlo por Skipe de manera tan urgente?-

Su guardián miro abajo, en sus manos jugando con una pieza de papel – Recibí una interesante llamada de los familiares de tu compañera Twiligh. Gracias por intercambiar números con ellos por cierto, y ellos llamaron y dijeron algo, que encontré un poco perturbador…pero no del todo extraño, al menos ya no me es tan extraño ahora…-

El mayor de la pareja tomo un respiro largo, sabia lo que estaba a punto de venir pero esperaba equivocarse- Que es lo que dijeron anciano?-

-El hijo mayor menciono que a ambos los vio…besándose en la van- Sus ojos se posaron en Fluttershy para luego continuar hablando- Al principio no le di mucha importancia, si ellos me confirmaron que estuvieron bebiendo antes de ese momentos, y adultos alcoholizados generalmente no son tan lucidos…-

Fluttershy desvío la mirada sonrojada, mientras que Dusk solo se mantenía impasible, negándose a cortar el contacto visual con su tío- No fue hasta que recibí una carta…una pista anónima podrían decirle…que empecé a preocuparme-

Discord levanto la carta hacia la cámara para que sus sobrinos pudieran leerla, ambos se quedaron pálidos ante el contenido, era una lista detallada de todas las veces que algo paso entre ambos, la primera vez en la fiesta, aquel beso en navidad y casi todas las horas de carisias y sexo luego de esa.

La pieza de papel se quitó de la pantalla para mostrar a un Discord con una expresión de pena y decepción en su rostro, cuando noto que la boca de Dusk se movía para empezar a hablar, el levanto la mano- Ni siquiera pienses en hablar, no e terminado, sabes, pude haber dejado pasar esto, sacarla de mi mente y pensar que solo era una broma enfermiza, hasta que me enviaron imágenes de eso.

-A que te refieres con imágenes?- Pregunto el, Fluttershy estaba demasiado en shock como para hablar…-

Y hay estaba, apoyada contra la WebCam, una foto de ambos, Fluttershy desnuda y apoyada contra una ventana mientras que Dusk estaba tras ella, en igual estado de desnudes, era obvio lo que estaban haciendo.

-Maldición…-

-Si Dusk, maldición, ahora yo quiero que me digas que esta imagen fue hecha en el PhotoShop, que te metiste con gente equivocada y quien hizo esto solo lo invento para arruinar tu vida…- Mirando los rostros de ambos, el supo la verdad en ese instante- Bien…si es así como son las cosas-

-Tio espera…-

-Que espere que Dusk?-

-Por favor, déjame explicar…-

-EXPLICAR QUE!- Grito golpeando sus manos contra la mesa del escritorio, haciendo que la camara se tambalee- QUE RAYOS ES LO QUE VAS A EXPLICAR, HE VISTO LAS IMÁGENES, HE LEIDO LA CARTA, INCLUSO TENGOUN MALDITO REGALO DE CONSOLACION…NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS PARA TODO ESTO…a menos…-

-A menos que?-

-A menos que detengan esta tontería, dejen la universidad y vuelvan a casa para que pueda vigilarlos…-

El pelimagenta se levanto, casi echando la laptop al suelo – Tonteria?-

-Si Dusk, tonteria, he pensado en mandarlos a ambos a tratamiento psicológico por esto-

-Lo haces sonar como si hubiera algo mal con nosotros…-

El rostro de su tio Discord cambio totalmente, ambos solo conocían su faceta alegre y juguetona, ahora era una mirada dura, fría y en extremo enfadada- Si hay algo mal, ambos lo saben, esta clase de relación es inmoral-

-Como es que el amor es inmoral?- El pregunto, su tono de voz subiendo una octava.

Discod alzo sus manos al aire- Amor?, estamos hablando de amor ahora?- El pregunto, luego se detuvo para ordenar sus ideas- Sabes que, no me importa, les di una opción, tómenla o déjenla. Pero te digo algo ahora, si escogen no volver a casa, y no volverán a ser bienvenidos aquí nunca-

Dusk se contuvo, luego miro a su lado y vio a Fluttershy, pequeñas lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos, en un completo estado de shock, si el se rendía ahora, estaría renunciando a Fluttershy, a su relación, a todo lo que le prometió.- Vete a la mierda anciano…-

-Que?-

Profundos y fríos ojos aguamarinas miraron a la cámara, encarando a Discord desde la pantalla, sus puños cerrados con fuerza a su costado mientras Dusk trataba de mantener a raya sus emociones- Me escuchaste Discord, vete a la mierda, no volveremos a casa, no necesitamos ningún tratamiento, no te necesito y Flutters tampoco, nos tenemos el uno al otro y eso es todo lo que necesitamos, así que te reitero, Vete. A . La . Mierda-

Fluttershy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ella solo se sentó hay, en shock, preparándose para que su hermano se rindiera en su relación como ya había echo un par de veces, pero…pero el no lo hizo, el encaro a su guardián por ella, por ambos, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el mostró ser el hermano protector y fuerte que era cuando eran pequeños.

-Bueno, si esa es su decisión esta bien. Voy a empacar todas sus pertenencias y voy a mandárselas, Dusk tengo la esperanza de que sepas lo que estabas haciendo, por el bien de Fluttershy…- dijo Discord antes de apagar la cámara y con eso la conexion se corto.

Fluttershy miro a su hermano, sus manos aun cerradas en puños temblando a su lado- Hermano…?- Dijo tomando una de sus manos con suavidad.

-Que?- Su tono de voz a un era duro y frío, aun enfadado por lo que acababa de pasar.

Levantándose ella lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo, con una suave sonrisa en los labios- Gracias…-

**Tema de cierre: Why or why not ( Higurashi no naku koro ni OST. END 1)**

**Respuestas a los comentarios.**

**MrBrony25: **Jeje, pues aun falta mucho mas de eso, gracias por tu comentario y el apoyo incondicional.

**Cerise Sparkle: **Me encanta esa canción, aunque la película a la que pertenece es una blasfemia compara al libro, no importa el tamaño de tus reviews, me alegra saber que te gusta, en serio es suficiente para mi, muchas gracias mi fiel lectora ;D.

**Rompeordenes: **Ok, por alguna razón tu captaste la idea, y tienes razón en varias cosas en tu review, y en varias otras te equivocas, pero lo que te puedo asegurar de lo que dijiste es que, si, las cosas solo empezaran a empeorar para nuestra adorable pareja, este solo es el comienzo de los problemas, muchas gracias por tu apoyo constante.

**FirestormFronLunarianEmpire: **Bueno, pues gracias por la critica, lo de Angel Beats es obvio, es una de las mas grandes acumulaciones de azúcar en todo el anime, espero tus comentarios pronto pues me encantan, gracias por el apoyo.

**Thousandton Remade: **65, Rayos si que querías la continuación, pues aquí la tienes, jeje y todo va de mal en peor, pero por ahora gracias por tu comentario.

**Bueno, pues eso es todo, les tengo una propuesta muy simple, si llegamos a los 100 reviews para el domingo, les traeré un cap extra largo el sábado, no importa si son anonimos o con cuenta, si llegamos a los 100 tendrán ese capitulo, y créanme, ese es el que mas quieren leer y el que yo mas tiempo llevo deseando escribir, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos la próxima SHANARO!**


	20. La distancia entre los dos

**Nightmare: Bueno, faltan cinco reviews, pero ya tengo listo el cap desde hace mucho, y les reitero, este es el cap que mas tiempo llevo queriendo escribir y publicar,este cap sera un pequeño salto de tiempo, en el tiempo omitido, cosas importantes pasaron, pero dejare que lo deduscan al leer este cap, Im Horny for just writhing this, and that`s not a joke, after uploading this Im going to finger miself to one orgasm trougt my already soaked pantys, I realy, REALY wanted to writhe this damn chapter, soo…the crap finaly hits the fan,and the worst part of the storm begins, here w ego MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ( Evil Laugth, for facial referente look in Google " Madara Rape Face ")**

**Tags de este capitulo: Estallidos emocionales, peleas, deprecion, ira, rompimientos.**

* * *

**Tema de apertura: Carousel ( Linkin Park, Album Hybrid Theory)**

* * *

Había pasado un mes luego del incidente con Discord, el cual a pesar de sus palabras le estaba causando muchos problemas a Dusk, no podía dormir bien pues cientos de ideas, pensamientos y emociones plagando su mente simplemente no le permitían descansar. Así que en vez de tratar de dormir, a altas horas de la noche el estaba sentado, relajado charlando con Rainbow Dash en una pequeña y apartada parte de la biblioteca mientras consumían enormes cantidades de café. Rainbow se movía en su asiento tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, pero fallando siempre de manera miserable.

Suspirando derrotada, Rainbow miro a su amigo el cual miraba de manera perdida el techo- Así que…como andan las cosas con Fluttershy?-

Dusk solo se encogió de hombros, bajando la mirada y analizando con lentitud todos los títulos de los libros en el estante frente a el- Para ser honesto…no estoy seguro, parece bien de manera superficial…pero parece que algo le pasa, tal vez solo sea stress por lo de las pasantias en los hospitales, además estoy ocupado con lo de la obra dentro de tres semanas…-

-De hecho viejo…la obra es la próxima semana….-

-Que!- Su rostro mostraba una expresión con pánico y preocupada- En serio!, Actuamos la próxima semana!-

La joven de cabello multicolor le sonrío a su amigo antes de tomar su mano y sentarlo de nuevo en la silla- Hey, cálmate, estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien, solo pareces estar un poco fuera de ti, nada mas…-

-Mnnn…-

Dándole una corta bofetada a su amigo, Rainbow salto de la silla, tronándose la espalda y desperezándose en todo un fluido movimiento- Vamos, no puedes pasar toda la noche en una aburrida biblioteca, es deprimente, ve al departamento y duerme un poco, que es lo que te hace falta.-

Un murmuro aprobando la idea salio de los labios de Dusk antes de que el también se levantara y estirara los brazos- Nos vemos luego…-

-Si seguro…o y Dusk?-

El se volteo a mirarla de nuevo- Si?-

-Estas bien?-

El solo asintió con una sonrisa un poco forzada en su rostro- O si, estoy bien…-

* * *

Fluttershy sabia lo contrario, ella sabia muy bien que Dusk no estaba bien, ella entendía que siendo el mayor, el sentía una especie de responsabilidad por la manera en como actúo y como es que gracias a eso fueron echados de su casa. Por supuesto el no lo decía, pero Fluttershy lo sabia, solo con mirarlo a los ojos bastaba para darse cuenta.

_Donde esta el…_

Aquella discusión también le provoco a el volverse mas olvidadizo, su mente vagando casi todo el tiempo. Antes del incidente, ellos tenían una rutina en la que dos veces a la semana su hermano venia a su departamento, cenaban juntos, jugaban algunos videojuegos y que de vez en cuando terminaban desnudos en su recamara. Pero aquí, ahora, Fluttershy se sentaba en una mesa, habiendo esperado por tres horas, esperando una llamada, un mensaje de texto, o aun mejor, el verlo entrando por el marco de la puerta con alguna lamentable excusa de por que no llego a tiempo, como haberse dormido en su escritorio, o haciendo tarea, lo que sea, seria mejor que esto.

Fluttershy se sentía sola…de nuevo.

_Ya no soporto esto._

Se levanto de la mesa con rapidez, poniéndose unos jeans y un abrigo de lana enorme ella salio y con rapidez llego al departamento de Dusk, entrando directamente en su pequeña habitación, el pelimagenta no estaba hay, los ojos de ella recorrieron cada centímetro de la habitación, ropas sucias en una canasta en la esquina, tareas a medio terminar en el escritorio y la cama desarreglada, parecía como si el se hubiera apurado mucho en salir.

Al principio ella pensó en marcharse y luego encararlo en la mañana, pero no quería hacer eso, ella necesitaba hablar con el ahora, por como estaban las cosas podría ser su ultima oportunidad para hablar hasta sabrá quien cuanto tiempo.

_Ya no quiero que las cosas sean de esta manera._

Se sentó en la cama y mirando a sus pies espero por lo que pareció ser una eternidad a su hermano, y finalmente el llego.

-Flutters…que haces aquí?-

Los ojos de ella se mantuvieron fijos en sus pies, respondiendo en voz baja y de manera resentida- No viniste a nuestra cena esta noche…-

El solo la miro un poco confundió- Disculpa?-

Parándose, Fluttershy camino y se acerco un poco a su hermano, alzando un poco mas el tono de la voz al hablar- Te perdiste la cena. Esta noche se suponía que tenias que ir a mi departamento y cenar conmigo, recuerdas?-

-Eso era esta noche?-

-Si…y has faltado las ultimas tres veces. Y no estuviste las otras dos veces que yo tenia que venir aquí, termine cenando con Silent en vez de ti…- Se mordió el labio inferior- Donde has estado…-

-Uh…no se…ocupado creo…estos últimos días han sido extraños para mi…-

-Has estado yendo a clases?- Ella pregunto, en ningún momento alzaba la mirada.

Dusk desvío la mirada mientras sostenía el codo de su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha- Si…-

-Estas mintiendo…- Fluttershy trato de encararlo pero el desvío la mirada- Dusk…dime que te esta pasando…-

-No se…- Empezó a frotar su brazo izquierdo- He estado preocupado desde…tu sabes el incidente con el anciano, fue un golpe duro para mi…-

-y tu piensas que no me afecta a mi también?-

-No…es que te vez bien y alegre como siempre, esta clase de cosas nunca te afectan, eres demasiado…- El solo se encogió de hombros dejando la frase incompleta- Siempre eres capas de tolerar estas cosas-

-O tal vez tu estas tan centrado y obsesionado con tu propio dolor que no te has dado cuenta de que yo también me estoy esforzando, a mi también me esta doliendo-

Dusk ni siquiera pensó en que ella también podría estar así, nunca lo considero, Y la mirada en su rostro era tan obvia que Fluttershy dejo escapar un sollozo por tener razón.

-Ya no puedo hacer esto…- Dijo tratando de contener sus lagrimas- Se supones que eres mi hermano mayor, tu deberías protegerme. Pero tu…tu…cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles te das la vuelta y te olvidas de que existo…-

-Lo siento Flutters, es que a sido difícil para mi-

-Y no crees que para mi también es difícil, Tuve que ver a dos de las personas mas importantes para mi en el mundo discutiendo y luego poniéndose de acuerdo para ya nunca volver a verse- Las lagrimas ahora bajaban de sus ojos como si fueran cataratas- Luego tuve que ver como me ignorabas…- Ella sollozo con fuerza antes de continuar- Al principio pensé que necesitarías un poco de tiempo, pero ya han pasado semanas. Y en todo ese tiempo ni siquiera me has dirigido la palabra, y tuve que ver como te marchitabas frente a mi, ahogándote en tu silencio, no comes, no duermes…solo te sientas hay…-

-Pero tu tampoco me has hablado…- Dusk respondió, incapaz de encararla.

Fluttershy avanzo hacia el, deteniéndose solo a centímetros, ella no sabia si estaba enojada o molesta por ese comentario- Si hermano….si te e hablado, o al menos lo e intentado pero siempre estas tan atrapado en tus…- Ella ya lo sabia, estaba enojada-…Atrapado en tus malditos pensamientos que lo único que haces cuando te hablo es mirarme de manera vacía…- Sus puños apretados a sus lados por todo el enojo y las emociones que la atravesaban en ese momento- Y lo odio…odio esta situación…odio como estamos…lo odio…y ya no puedo…ya no puedo tolerarlo mas-

-Que es lo que puedo hacer…?-

-QUIERO QUE SEAS CONSISTENTE!- Grito siendo incapaz de contenerse en este momento, mientras seguía llorando y sollozando- NO QUIERO QUE A UN MOMENTO ME DIGAS EN LA CARA QUE ESTAMOS EN ESTO JUNTOS, QUE SIEMPRE ME PROTEJERAS, QUE NUNCA VAS A DEJARME, PARA LUEGO...para luego- Su tono de voz bajo mientras que sus sollozos continuaban- Para luego bloquearme…no puedo soportar que digas que me protegeras para luego dejarme sola y ser el que mas dolor me produce, el que mas daño me hace….-

Dusk ahora estaba empezando a sentirse mas horrible de lo que ya lo hacia- Daño…- El trago saliva con intensidad- EL que te hace mas daño…- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Si hermano, tu me produces mas dolor que nadie, me lastimas mas que cuando mama y papa murieron, mas que cuando me mentiste sobre tus sentimientos hacia mi-Fluttershy levanto su abrigo de lana mostrando en su torso, el cual estaba lleno de moretones- Mas que cuando Trixie me golpea casi a diario…-

Por un momento Dusk quiso vomitar por la cantidad de ansiedad que estaba sintiendo, se acerco a Fluttershy, tratando de entrar en contacto con los golpes que arruinaban la hermosa y pálida piel de ella, pero retrocedió cuando le escucho gruñir- No te acerques…-

-Cuando paso la ultima vez…-

-La semana pasada…-

-Y por que no me mostraste…-

Ella volvió a bajar su abrigo- Lo hice, te las mostré y lo único que tu hiciste fue mirarme de manera vacía para luego ignorarme y seguir con tu trabajo-

-Flutters yo…-

-Lo sientes, Si lo se, toda nuestra vida solo has sido bueno para decir lo siento sin de verdad sentirlo- Empezó a retroceder, con los ojos enrojecidos- Lo siento Flutters pero hoy no puedo jugar contigo porque tengo tarea, lo siento Flutters pero no tienes permiso de entrar a mi habitación- Ella golpeo la pared con al palma abierta, su voz prácticamente un susurro para la ultima frase- Lo siento Flutters pero mama y papa murieron en un accidente naval y no pudieron encontrar sus cuerpos-

Y fue en ese momento que Dusk se percato de que ella tenia razón, toda su vida eran unas tontas disculpas que la ponían siempre en segundo plano comparada a otras cosas- Pero cuando lo digo, yo e verdad lo siento…-

Fluttershy bajo la mirada y camino al lado de Dusk, pasándolo de largo y deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación- En serio?-

-Si por…-

-Suficiente hermano…solo detente…por favor….ya no puedo seguir con esto…-

Dusk se movió y puso una mano en el hombro de Fluttershy, solo para que esta fuera alejada de mala manera- A que te refieres?-

Fluttershy se volteo a mirarlo, sus ojos oscuros y fríos por el dolor, sufrimiento y tristeza- Ya no puedo seguir con esto, con nosotros, es demasiado agotante, demasiado doloroso –

-Flutters…-

-Por favor…solo deja que me valla…-

Con eso ella tomo el anillo que el le había regalado y lo arrojo al suelo antes de marcharse.

-Espera no!- Dusk dijo estirando su mano, el quería ir tras su hermana, sostenerla, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que el podría solucionarlo, pero sus piernas no respondieron y se quedo hay, parado en el marco de la puerta mirando a Fluttershy irse sollozando, cada sollozo una puñalada directo a su corazón- Flutters…-

Tristeza se convirtió en ira, e ira se convirtió en violencia, volvió a su habitación viendo todo rojo, tomo el armario de sus libros y lo derribo, pateo la pared y empezó a tirar todas sus cosas contra la pared destrozándolas mientras gritaba a todo lo que sus pulmones daban. Destrozando todo lo que llegaba a sus manos, cuadernos, marcos, cds todo, estaba tan consumido por su ira que no noto a su compañero Silent tratando de llamar su atención y detenerlo, solo cuando el moreno lo tomo de los brazos para detenerlo de tirar su laptop el se detuvo- Dusk, amigo baja eso, detente…-

Sus pecho se sintió pesado, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo mientras apretaba sus manos tanto que sangraban por que sus uñas se enterraban en su carne, mientras empezó a golpear el suelo una y otra vez, una cascada de lagrimas en sus rostro totalmente consumido por la desesperación- Flutters…yo…yo-

La pelirosa no estaba en un mejor estado mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Su cabeza palpitaba, cientos de pensamientos en su cabeza, mientras que un dolor de cabeza por llorar demasiado la golpeaba, pero aun así no dejaba de llorar.

_El no peleo por mi._

Miro hacia tras, ningún signo de Dusk, ni nadie siguiéndola.

_El ni siquiera me siguió, no vino por mi_

Si, aunque ella dijo todas esas cosas estupidas y desagradables hacia su hermano, en el fondo ella tenia la esperanza de que el amor que el sentía por ella seria mas grande que su maldita obsesión por obedecer todo lo que ella decía, quería que el fuera el hermano que la defendió cuando Trixie la atormentaba, el muchacho que siempre compraba películas que a ella le gustaban solo por que a ella le gustaban, el amante que la sostenía con tanto cariño y que en los peores momentos le decía que el mundo no importaba siempre que estuvieran juntos.

Incapaz de seguir caminando, ella se apoyo contra una pared, abrazando con fuerza sus piernas contra su pecho.

_El ya no existe…_

Fluttershy se acurruco mas, estaba tan sola, tan sola y tan fría…

* * *

-O por dios, Fluttershy!-

La pelirosa solo alzo la mirada para ver una silueta masculina, esta la hizo pararse mirándola con preocupación- Fluttershy estas bien…-

Ella solo se lanzo y se aferro a el como una pequeña niña, llorando de manera profusa- Hermano…-

Flash Sentry Suspiro, en ese mismo instante quería correr a su departamento y darle una merecida paliza a su amigo por la lamentable condición en la que se encontraba Fluttershy, pero ella lo necesitaba ahora, así que la cargo como un padre cargaría a una niña pequeña para voltearse hacia unos muchachos que lo acompañaban, sus ojos fijos en la frágil chica en sus brazos- Chicos, vayan sin mi, voy a llevarla a su casa.

Shadow Moon puso una mano en su hombro- Necesitas que te acompañe?-

-Si, además tu tienes llaves de el departamento de ella, Bon bon te las dio-

El muchacho asintió sacando su celular- Esta bien, llamare a Bon y le avisare que estamos en camino…-

-Bien…-

Flash le dio un corto beso en la frente para luego empezar a caminar con Shadow camino al departamento de la chica- No te preocupes, estas segura ahora…- Le susurro a la pelirosa la cual estaba a punto decaer dormida por lo exhausta que estaba.

* * *

**Tema de cierre: Whith You ( Linkin Park Albun Hibryd Theory)**

**Respuestas a los reviews:**

* * *

**RoxaneTheFox: **Well my fair lady, thank you for reading and reviewing, and of course I will kiss you, only tell me were and when, and we will have a wonderfull date with all the kisses you could want ( Of course that only works if you are more than eigthen years old, do not ask, I got a bad experiencie because of not asking the age of the girl that I was flirthing) Thanks for reading.

**MrBrony25: **Bueno si te pareció asombros pues que te parece este cap, gracias por tu constante aliento y comentarios positivos, y gracias por leer.

**Darksheik: **Si lo defendió en ese momento, y este cap nos mostró que fallo en cumplir con sus palabras ( Sonido de Game Over) Gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo.

**FirestormFromLunarianEmpire: **Bueno, como siempre eres bastante conciso y observador, dándole al clavo a casi todas las cosas que ni siquiera es divertido responderte, no mentira eres genial aun para ser un vasallo al servicio de una finísima y noble dama de la realeza como los soy ;P.

Well from angel beats, I like.

Kanade ( I just love her)

Hinata ( He`s so funny and cute:3)

Noda ( The way he worships Yurippe is just to cute, and those abs)

Iwasawa ( I was kinda sad because she got so much potencial as some important caracter, a pitty that she found her peace too early in the anime)

Shinachi ( The kind of girl I would glady take on a date, quiet and cute, just the way I like some potencial girlfriend )

**Cerise Sparkle: **Bueno, aqui tienes el cap, espero ese review completo señorita, no mentira gracias por leer y comentar :3.

* * *

**Bueno, pues ahora esta es la tormenta, disfrutemos de este sufrimiento y dolor, disfruten de este cap al leerlo tanto como yo disfrute ( Literalemte ) al escribirlo, espero sus criticas y comentarios en la casilla de reviews, gracias por el apoyo y nos vemos la proxima SHANARO!**


	21. Secuelas

**Nigthmare: En serio? 9 reviews en un solo capitulo, amigos si que saben hacer a una chica feliz, tal vez debería mandar a la mierda a mas parejas si es que eso es lo que les gusta para que me dejen tantos comentarios XD, pero dejando mis opiniones de lado, de nuevo y no me canso de repetirlo, muchas gracias por el apoyo constante y el hermoso contador de reviews con tres dígitos, bueno, nuevo cap a la orden y listo, por cierto, este fic no necesariamente tiene que terminar con el pairing con el que comenzó, y para validar mi punto miren en la sección de personajes, el hecho de que dos nombres ya no están entre paréntesis es por una buena razón( Madara`s Rape face) …..**

**Tags de este capitulo: Depresión, incomodidad, Conoceremos la identidad del bastardado/a que mando a la mierda todo delatando a nuestra pareja, posibilidad de nuevo pairing.**

**Aclaración importante: Un punto que al parecer no quedo claro en la historia ( Si ya lo sabían bien, si se enteran ahora fue por un error mío al no darle mas vista a eso en los caps anteriores XD) y que es de relevancia al menos en este cap, es el hecho de que en Reino Unido ( Inglaterra ) El incesto es Ilegal y se penaliza con una orden de restricción obligatoria entre ambas partes, o en el peor de los casos prision por tres años, eso es todo en la aclaración.**

**Tema de apertura: Carousel ( Linkin Park, Album Hybrid Theory ) **

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Fluttershy se despertaba de una pesadilla respirando agitadamente, cuando todo los restos del sueño se despejaron sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y punzadas en sus ojos recordando que toda la pesadilla fue real. Poniendo una gran cantidad de esfuerzo se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al baño, sus piernas lentas y su cuerpo pesado. Mirando el espejo ella soltó un corto gruñido por el reflejo que la recibió.

_Me veo horrible._

Su cabello era un total desastre, enmarañado y enredado, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por todo lo que lloro la noche pasada. Ella nunca había llorado tanto en su vida, ni siquiera cuando se entero de la muerte de sus padres o más que aquella vez que perdió su peluche favorito de niña.

Mirándose en el espejo un pensamiento agrio paso por su mente, involuntariamente poniéndole una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, _Espero que Dusk también se este sintiendo así ahora._ Pero momentos luego de registrar esto ella se sintió mal por querer eso, arrepintiéndose y dejando caer su cabeza contra el lavado, produciendo un sonido de golpe seco que llamo la atención de una de sus compañeras de cuarto.

-Fluttershy?- Bon Bon pregunto abriendo la puerta de la habitación y entrando- Te sientes bien?-

La pelirosa salio del baño, vestida solo con unas pantys verdes y un enorme camisón con el logo de la banda Green Day que le llegaba a las rodillas, miro a su compañera y se encogió de hombros- Estoy tan bien como me es posible supongo…- Respondió en voz baja.

\- Quieres desayunar?. Tenemos huevos con mantequilla-

Fluttershy se estremeció un poco e inconcientemente llevo una de sus manos sobre su estomago, recordando la ultima vez que comió algo cocinado por Bon Bon, estuvo enferma por toda una semana- …No tengo mucha hambre, gracias…-

-Crees que yo cocine?- La chica pregunto caminando hacia Fluttershy y poniendo un brazo alrededor de su hombro en un medio abrazo- Vamos, me agradas, pero no te amo lo suficiente como para cocinar mas de una vez para ti-

-Entonces quien esta cocinando?-

Bon Bon la llevo escaleras abajo, entrando a la cocina y encontrándose con un Flash Sentry, cocinando con tranquilidad y habilidad, viéndose bastante profesional con un delantal blanco y todo.-Pues el desayuno de hoy es cortesía de tu caballero en armadura plateada-

Sentándose en la mesa, la pelirosa miro a su alrededor antes de que un plato lleno de tostadas y huevos se pusiera frente a ella, maravillándola con su delicioso aroma- Flash?, Que haces aquí…pensé que habrías vuelto a tu departamento-

El peliazul también se sentó en la mesa trayendo consigo una jarra con jugo- Tenia que asegurarme que estés bien, además si me hubiera ido…- Miro a su comida y susurro en voz baja para si mismo- le habría partido la cara a Dusk de seguro…- luego miro a Bon Bon sonriendo- Gracias por dejarme quedarme-.

Encogiéndose de hombros la chica se sentó en la mesa alzando los pies en ella mientras se recostaba en la silla- No hay problema, supongo que tengo que ser buena de vez en cuando, además de que Rarity durmió en el departamento de Twiligth-

Ambos empezaron a charlar, mientras que Fluttershy comía en silencio, mirando de repente su mano derecha, donde en su dedo solía estar un anillo, ahora no tenia nada, _Creo que eso fue demasiado… _Pensó recordando como es que se deshizo de este.

* * *

-Pues tienes que admitir que lo que ella dice es cierto, luego de todo ese desastre con su guardián has estado muy distraído, bueno mas de lo normal-

Dusk solo abrazo con mas fuerza sus piernas a su cuerpo, sentado en posición fetal teniendo al lado a Silent y a Rainbow Dash, los tres sentados en silencio en las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue su habitación, Dusk alzo la cabeza y miro a sus dos amigos- No se que hacer…debería buscarla y pedirle disculpas?-

Rainbow le dio a su amigo una sonrisa tranquilizante- Aun no, dale un poco de tiempo para que pueda calmarse y aclarar sus ideas- Luego se levanto y le dio una corta patada en las costillas de manera amigable- Y mas importante, tu tienes que comer-

El pelimagenta dejo escapar un ligero suspiro de dolor antes de reír y fregarse sus irritados y adoloridos ojos- Si eso suena bien…-

Silent fue el siguiente en levantarse y extender la mano a su amigo para que también se levante- No podría estar mas de acuerdo con la idea de un desayuno- luego se llevo una mano a la barbilla- Creo que preparare unas tostadas, jugo y un buen omelette con queso para empezar el dia-

Con una sonrisa Rainbow tomo la mano de Dusk y lo empujo hacia el baño- y tu necesitas urgentemente un baño, luego cámbiate de ropa para ir a clases-

\- O mierda, no clases, no estoy de humor para ir a clases…-

-Lo se y esa es la razón por la que tienes que ir.- Dijo Rainbow- Así mantendrás tu mente ocupada y lejos de esos pensamiento de auto odio y depresión- Luego lo empujo con fuerza y cerro la puerta desde afuera-Ahora shooo rápido que no tienes todo el día-

-Ya voy ya voy…Problemática…- Sonó la voz del pelimagenta del otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

Flash le dio una mordida a una tostada antes de hablar- Así que…básicamente ustedes dos terminaron?-

-Si creo que si…- Respondió Fluttershy de manera nerviosa, _De verdad rompimos?, no estoy segura de haber dicho algo como eso, o al menos no lo recuerdo…Dios espero que Dusk este bien…_

-Así que…estas soltera?- Pregunto Flash arqueando las cejas para momentos después ser golpeado en las costillas por Bon Bon.

-Flash en serio?- Le pregunto de manera seria mientras que Fluttershy se levantaba de la mesa- Linda a donde vas?-

-Tengo que ir a clases…-

-Pero aun no terminas de desayunar…-

Fluttershy camino hacia su cuarto, sus ojos fijos en el piso- Estoy bien…-

Cuando termino de subir las escaleras y se escucho el agua de la ducha corriendo, Bon Bon golpeo de nuevo a Flash en el hombro- En serio, que rayos te pasa, a ella acaban de romperle su adorable corazón y tu coqueteas con ella?-

-Lo siento, tenia que averiguar…rayos es que ella aun me gusta después de todo este tiempo- Respondió Flash terminando su desayuno.

Bon Bon solo se cruzo de brazos y miro para otro lado- Cuando ustedes los hombres hacen cosas estupidas me dan ganas de ser lesbiana…- Luego pensó por un momento lo que dijo- Tacha eso, no hay cura para la estupidez masculina y no estoy lista para ser lesbiana-

Ambos hermanos estaban en sus respectivas duchas, espaldas contra la pared y sus mentes tratando de procesar mil ideas por segundo. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo proseguir desde hay, ignorarse el uno al otro, pretender que nada paso y tratar de volver a la normalidad? Ni Fluttershy ni Dusk habían tenido una relación así antes y no estaban seguros de que hacer, ambos asumieron que deberían darse espacio antes de volver a hablar, pero cuanto tiempo, un día?, Una semana?, Un Año?. Fluttershy apoyo su frente contra la pared mientras que el agua caliente cubría totalmente su cuerpo _Espero que no sea un año…_

De cualquier manera, era un día nuevo, y eso significaba asistir a clases, lo que también significaba caminar a la misma ruta para ir a dos edificio adyacentes. Sintiendo que encontrárselo ahora seria problemático, Fluttershy decidió salir 20 minutos mas temprano, desafortunadamente, Dusk salio 30 minutos mas temprano, gastando 10 en ir a una tienda y comprarse una nueva cajetilla de cigarrillos.

_O no, quería evitar encontrármelo por esto…_

Fluttershy estaba parada a tres metros de su hermano, el cual estaba caminando hacia sus clases, los ojos de el estaban rojos, tal vez por el llanto, su cabello generalmente bien peinado estaba enmarañado, sus manos estaban vendadas y tenia un cigarrillo encendido en la boca, sus ojos no estaban centrados mientras caminaba, siguiendo su rutina de clases de manera mecánica y ausente..

Por un momento ella dudo, si debía o no ir donde su hermano, tentada a hablarle, pero en vez de hacer eso, se apresuro hacia su propio edificio, solo para ser detenida en la entrada por Trixie.

-Oye Fluttershy…- La peliplateada la llamo parándose frente a ella, luego miro por sobre su hombro viendo al pelimagenta que en ese momento se volteo a mirarlas- Ou, no me digas, no le hablas a tu noviecito no?-

Fluttershy se mordió el labio inferior- No se de que estas hablando…como ya te dije el solo es mi hermano…-

-Conozco esa mirada, ustedes dos se pelearon no?- Dijo Trixie en un tono alegre como si estuviera cantando.

Su rostro se endureció luego de ese comentario- Que es lo que quieres?...-

Trixie puso su brazo alrededor del hombro de la pelirosa haciéndola sentirse incomoda- Solo quería asegurarme que mi buena amiga este bien, después de todo, escuche de mi…- Volvió a mirar a Dusk-…de mi novio Eric que te vio ayer, sentada en un callejón llorando, como si fueras una mendiga. En serio no te paso nada?-

-Gracias por tu preocupación…pero ahora todo esta bien ahora si me disculpas…- Fluttershy trato de pasar pero de nuevo fue detenida por la peliplateada- Por favor Trixie…no quiero llegar tarde a clases…-

La chica solo sonrío con saña antes de pasar sus manos sobre la parte del estomago de la remera amarilla de Fluttershy- Como están los moretones? Aun duelen no?-

-Trixie, por favor…no estoy de humor hoy…por favor déjame pasar…-Pero Trixie presiono con fuerza los lugares donde estaban los moretones, produciéndole dolor a la pelirosa- Detente…-

Trixie acerco su rostro al de Fluttershy para susurrar a su oído-…Obliga…-

Los ojos de Fluttershy miraron a su hermano, el cual parecía preocupado por ella y a punto de intervenir para alejar a Trixie, pero ella lo miro a los ojos y negó con la cabeza, Fluttershy quería resolver esto por si misma, probarse a si misma que no necesitaba ser protegida por nadie. _Vamos termina esa frase…_

-…me…-

-Con gusto-

Ella tomo la mano de Trixie y la saco de su estomago, cuando la chica se alejo de ella, le dio una bofetada con fuerza- Estoy harta de tu actitud intolerante, no quiero lastimarte, pero si eso significa que me dejaras en paz…discúlpate y podremos irnos en paz…-

-No te atrevas a hablarme así patética zorra…- Dijo Trixie sosteniéndose la mejilla y sacando de su bolsillo su teléfono celular- Estoy tan contenta de haber tomado esas fotos tuyas…-

-Fotos…?-_ Esto debe ser solo una enfermiza coincidencia._

Trixie solo sonrío aun mas mostrando su celular como una especie de trofeo- Las fotos del hotel en Londres, estoy segura de que tu guardián legal lo aprecio, al igual que mi carta.

_Por supuesto que fue ella, debí saberlo al momento que vi aquella chica peliplateada por la ventana el día en que llegamos…_

Ahora completamente furiosa, la pelirosa empujo a Trixie y le quito el teléfono celular, lanzándolo al suelo y pisándolo. Luego miro a la peliplateada con ira apenas contenida en los ojos- Ahora es mejor que no me mientas…Quiero saber, donde mas tienes copias de esas fotos-

-Por que debería decirte…asustada de a quien mas podría contarle…?- Ella respondió, teniendo como respuesta una segunda bofetada con mas fuerza, pero antes de que pudiera responder fueron interrumpidas.

-Trixie y Fluttershy, en este momento me explicaran que esta pasando- Ambas se voltearon y vieron a su tutora de Anatomia mirando a ambas de manera enfadada con las manos apoyadas en su cintura.

Poniéndose nerviosa, Trixie se paro poniendo una sonrisa inocente en su rostro- Nada, solo tuvimos un malentendido…-

-Si, pues estoy cansada del numero de malentendidos que sueles tener con otros estudiantes señorita Lulamoon. Por esta ofensa serás dada de baja en las horas de trabajo de campo y pasantía-

-Que? No puede hacer eso, ella fue quien me abofeteo!-

-Si vi eso, pero también recuerdo que la señorita Fluttershy mas de una vez ha vuelto a clases con un ojo morado por causa suya- La tutora miro a ambas chicas- Si otro incidente como este ocurre en los próximos 4 años que les quedan de estudios, yo misma las are reprobar y sus carreras medicas se irán por el caño mas rápido de lo que pueden decir "Rigor Mortis" quedo claro?-

Ambas murmuraron aceptando la advertencia- Bien, ahora si me disculpan, tenemos clases en 10 minutos, las espero a ambas hay- Con eso la tutora se marcho seguida con rapidez de una enfada Trixie.

Este fue el ultimo encuentro de Fluttershy con la peliplateda que incluyo golpes e insultos, Dos semanas luego de eso Trixie se metió en otra pelea con otra estudiante homosexual de la clase y por eso fue expulsada de manera inmediata, algunas persona simplemente no saben mantener la boca cerrada y mantener sus opiniones para si mismo.

Pero volviendo al ahora Fluttershy miro en dirección al edificio de Drama, observando como su hermano caminaba hacia ella, su mochila sobre su hombro, sus manos en sus bolsillo, estando vestidos con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa celeste abierta, mostrando bajo esta una remera blanca. _Okay se ve enfadado._

Una vez que estuvo frente a su hermana, Dusk la sujeto del hombro, Fluttershy tubo que contener sus reflejos para no darle una bofetada- Flutters, que demonios estabas haciendo?-

-A que te refieres, a lo que paso anoche, o lo que acaba de pasar con Trixie?-

-Créeme, en serio quiero hablar de lo de anoche, pero este no es el lugar ni el momento, así que concentrémonos en lo que acaba de pasar-

-La enfrente y le di lo que se merecía eso es todo-

-Se merecía dos bofetadas en publico?-

Fluttershy solo puso sus brazos alrededor de si misma en una pose defensiva- Créeme, lo que le hice no fue nada comparado con los golpes que ella lleva tiempo dándome, pero creo que tu lo sabrías si me hubieras puesto al menos un poco de atención las ultimas semanas-

-Flutters, lo siento es que estuve distraído…aunque eso no es excusa, debí haberme dado cuenta, pero aun así…Lastimar al alguien no es manera de resolver las cosas, eso es asalto-

-Dice el que le rompió la nariz a su novio y luego coacciono con Rarity para besarla en contra de su voluntad…además de amenazarla de manera sexual antes de marcharse-

-Eso solo era para intimidarla…ni Rarity ni yo planeábamos hacer nada…-

-Ella no sabia eso, por todo lo que sabemos pudo haber ido a la policía, haberlos acusado, Rarity habría sido arrestada por acoso al forzar besos en otras chicas contra su voluntad y amenaza de violación, y a ti pudieron arrestarte por asalto, amenaza y atrapar a tu hermana en una ilegal e insana relación-

-Atrapar, pero yo nunca te forcé nada, verdad?-

Fluttershy sintió ganas de gritarle por lo inseguro que sonó en esa ultima respuesta, pero calmándose solo le respondió en voz baja- Ya lo se, todo lo que digo es que pudo pasar de esa manera. Ambos tuvieron suerte de que ella no fue a la policía, y nosotros dos aun mas de no haber sido arrestados por todas las cosas arriesgadas e ilegales que ya hemos hecho…-

La conversación se detuvo, ninguno de los seguro de que hacer, si gritarse, disculparse, abrazarse o besarse, así que simplemente no hicieron ninguna de esas cosas. Fluttershy continuo retrocediendo, mirando de reojo su edificio- Tengo que irme, no debo llegar tarde a clases…-

-O um seguro, es lo mejor que yo me vaya también, tengo unas cuantas lecturas largas que hacer…-

Fluttershy se rio con suavidad- Suena divertido…-

-Si, no lo es tanto, generalmente termino rápido y para cuando me doy cuenta tengo que poner mi hombro como almohada improvisada para Rainbow Dash-

-Bien…-

_Es esto a lo que quedamos reducidos, si no nos estamos gritando solo nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio?_

_-_Si..- Dusk sonrío con suavidad antes de voltearse pero sin caminar. Um…nos vemos luego…-

-Si tal vez…-

Antes de que Fluttershy pudiera marcharse, miro su cuello y vio que tenia una pequeña cadena en la cual tenia algo que ella reconoció…_Es ese el anillo? _Y asi era, Dusk tenia el anillo que le regalo colgando como un collar en su cuello.

-A por cierto Flutters.-Dijo Dusk volteándose y mostrándole el collar- Te lo cuidare hasta que lo quieras de vuelta, es mi amuleto de buena suerte…- Dijo Luego antes de que ella pudiera ponerse defensiva de nuevo el corrió hasta ella y le dio un beso en la frente sonriendo y alejándose tan rápido como llego- Nos vemos-

Fluttershy solo miro, con una extraña y en ese momento no deseada calidez en su pecho como Dusk se iba corriendo a su clase, y por primera vez en toda su vida, ese pequeño beso no le puso ninguna sonrisa en el rostro…

* * *

**Tema de cierre: The little things that give you away ( Linkin Park Albun Minuthes to Midnigth )**

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews.**

**Roxane the fox: **Well here you go ( Faces the screen and kiss in her hand, then blews the kiss trougth the screen ) here ya go, thanks for reading.

**Thousandton Remade: **Pues adivinaste mi amigo y fiel lector, y si estoy de acuerdo contigo, el oc de Shadow es una mierda, gracias por tus comentarios.

**MrBrony25: **Bueno, pues aquí empezamos a ver como van las cosas, haha gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo.

**DarkSheik: **Woa, te enfade lo siento pero no importa, como sea esta es la continuación espero que te guste y que no quieras mi cabeza en un plato luego de leerla.

**DanielaPcQ: **Mhe yo no lo consideraría a tanto pero me alegra de que pienses eso de mi humilde trabajo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario

**Rompeordenes: **Ok, the Only thing I have to say you is…gross thats the only thing I have to say, why you can`t be a cute horny girl, seriously, just stop mesing whit the shit I writte in the N/A, thats only are for girls out of here, leaving that aside, thanks for your review and for reading, hope you enjoy this chapte at well

Y como dato extra, no Flash no es gay ni sera nunca, el me agrada mucho como personaje y cuando dijo que beso la frente de alguien, el beso la frente de Fluttershy, y ahora mismo el es el candidato numero 1 al quedarse con el roto corazón de la pelirosa a menos que nuestro pelimagenta logre hacer algo.

**Cerise Sparkle: **Pues gracias, te dejo anonadada wuao, pues si no te importa, podrias decirme que canción es, gracias por tu apoyo y constante e incondicional comentario ;D.

**FirestormFromLunarianEmpire: **Bueno, pues como una y otra vez te digo, es genial leer tus reviews, me encantan lo detallistas que son, y pues 007 su nueva mision es criticar y despellejar este cap.

Well for the endings, I find more logical the Alternative, Why? Because if your pay attencion, these facts make sense.

In the cap 11 The NPC whit the computers says that the Angel Player whas made by someone wo stayed in the world waiting for someone he loved, and then became insane for the loneliness, then created the program and leaved the world, if you see this, maybe all is and Ethernal Cicle, Otonashi stays alone in the world, become insane, then leaves, Kanade`s come back, the Battle frontier is reformed and for Kanade`s wish he came back too, and the cycle keeps going for all the ethernity.

Thats my theory. What do you think about it?.

**LeonK53: **En serio, te tiraste todo mi fic de una y de corrida...creo que quiero llorar de la felicidad, muchísimas gracias por leerlo, y aun mas gracias por que te halla gustado, MUCHISMAS GRACIAS!.

**Bueno, eso es todo sobre el cap, esperemos que esto mejore…mentira ustedes esperen que mejore, yo lo decido pues soy la autora, muahahahahaah, como sea, gracias por el apoyo constante y el cariño, nos vemos la proxima SHANARO!**


	22. Noche de apertura

**Nigthmare: Okey, quiero comentarles, algo, luego del cap anterior debo admitir de manera amarga que tuve un bloqueo, no es divertido, no tenia idea de cómo continuar, así que tome prestado un consejo que le i a un amigo, y volví a leer todo mi fic, y cuando termine mi camino estaba definido, me desbloquee y esto es lo que les traigo hoy, les explicare el resto al final del cap, ahora los Tags.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Nerviosismo, escenas emocionales, ligera comedia, reconciliaciones, aceptación emocional, incesto, voyeurismo al final del cap, cierre del Plot principal y comienzo de la trama ordinaria que me gusta llamar relleno.**

* * *

**Tema de apertura: Tooui No Sora ( Yosuga no Sora OST 1)**

* * *

Rainbow, Flash, Pinkie y Dusk estaban tras bambalinas, todos muy nerviosos por el actual evento. Esta era la noche de apertura de la obra del Rey Leon, y todos tendrian que actuar sus respectivos papeles frente a mil personas.

El mas nervioso de todos parecía ser Dusk, el cual caminaba de un lado a otro, pareciendo al borde de un colapso nervioso. _Creo que voy a vomitar_

De repente dos brazos lo tomaron de los hombros por la espalda y el dejo salir un no muy masculino grito, se volteo y encaro a una sonriente Rarity.

-Te sientes bien?- Pregunto alzando una ceja luego de asimilar el femenino grito de su amigo.

-Creo que voy a vomitar…-

-Mariposas en el estomago?-

-Mas bien murciélagos…-

Rarity solo negó con un ademán en la cabeza antes de poner su mano sobre la cabeza de Dusk y alborotar su recién peinada cabellera- No te preocupes querido, lo harás bien…-Para luego caminar hacia atrás y saludar a todos sus amigos presentes.

-Un momento…- Dijo Rainbow Dash mirando a Rarity- Que se supone que haces aquí? Tu no actúas en la obra.-

-Me permitieron entrar aquí, tengo que asegurarme que los vestuarios estén en perfectas condiciones antes de la obra, y también algunos ajustes de ultimo minuto-

-O maldita sea cuantas personas…- Dijo Flash asomándose a trabes de la cortina.

-No debe ser tanta gente….WOA!- Dijo Rainbow también mirando.

-Claro que hay mucha gente, es una gran producción, pero no se preocupen, una mitad son estudiantes, la otra mita son los evaluadores…- Dijo Rarity.

-Eso no ayuda con los nervios- le respondió Dusk.

-Vamos, no hay manera de que se pongan mas nerviosos no?-

-UH UH UH!- Dijo Pinkie de manera emocionada- Yo se como poner mas nervios a Dusky…- Dijo ella tomando el desafío de Rarity en serio, luego tomo al pelimagenta de la mano y asomándolo por la cortina hacia el auditorio le mostró una zona especifica de este.

Y fiel a la palabra de Pinkie, no solo se puso nervioso, sino que también empezó a hiperventilarce por la ansiedad, _Ella vino._ Era lo que se decía una y otra vez en su cabeza, todos los demás curiosos miraron a la misma zona.

Y hay estaba Fluttershy, su cabello totalmente suelto vestida con el mismo vestio amarillo que traía el día que fueron al teatro en Londres, al lado de ella estaban todos sus conocidos, Twiligth, Aplejack, Silent, Adagio, Bon Bon, Shadow e incluso estaba Lyra, la mirada de la pelirosa estaba baja, tal vez estaba leyendo el programa.

Y como si se supiera observada ella alzo la mirada, solo para que todos escondieran de nuevo sus cabezas antes de que pudiera verlos, Flash, Pinkie y Rainbow solo miraban como sentado en un banquito, Rarity ya se había marchado y el estaba solo tratando de no morir asfixiado por su incapacidad de respirar por el nerviosismo- O maldita sea, no pensé que ella vendría, no hablamos desde aquel incidente con Trixie la semana pasada-

-Ella me aseguro que vendría- Dijo Flash sentándose a su lado poniendo una mano en su hombro- Dijo que no se lo perdería por nada en el mundo, es como el final de la pelicula de Billy Elliot…-

-Yo no conozco esa película…-Respondió el respirando en una bolsa de papel proporcionada por Pinkie Pie.

-QUE?- Dijeron Flash y Rainbow al mismo tiempo- Quieres ser actor y nunca viste Billy Elliot? Que esta mal contigo es como una de las mejores películas de la historia…-Dijeron en sincronía- No nos estas escuchando no?-Dijeron de nuevo al ver como Dusk estaba asomando su cabeza de nuevo por las cortinas, esta vez sin entrar en pánico.

El se volteo a observarlos- Lo siento, es que estaba…-

-Mirando a Fluttershy no?- Pregunto Flash alzando una ceja, Dusk solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Ella te ama, esta totalmente enamorada de ti, sabes eso no?- Dijo Flash mirando con seriedad al pelimagenta.

Dusk suspiro- Si…lo se…aunque hay momentos en que desearía que no lo hiciera, así ella no sufriría tanto…tu sabes-

-Si lo entiendo…pero no te preocupes las cosas se pondrán mejor créeme, solo tienes que ser sincero con tus sentimientos, así que cuando terminemos eso vas a buscarla y hablaran de una buena vez- Dijo el peliazul a su amigo.

-Gracias…- Dusk le dedico una sonrisa antes de darse cuenta de algo- Un segundo…tu también estas enamorado de ella ¿ Por que me estas ayudando a volver con ella?-

-Hey tengo que ser amable!-Dijo Flash dejando la seriedad un poco de lado- Por que si tu vuelves a arruinar las cosas así estaré listo para que Shy caiga a mis brazos.- El le dio su propia sonrisa a Dusk.

El solo le respondió con una mirada fastidiada, para luego también sonreír y envolver al peliazul en un corto abrazo- Gracias viejo, eres un gran amigo, no se si quiero golpearte, agradecerte o vomitar sobre ti…- Dijo de manera jovial.

-Aquí todos somos amigos no?. Pregunto Dash apoyándose en los hombros de los dos para saltar entre ellos.

-Lo que dice Dashie es cierto!- Dijo Pinkie emocionada y uniéndose al abrazo- Ahora vayamos al escenario y rompámonos una pierna todos juntos!-

* * *

-Disculpe, con permiso, Disculpe- La joven francesa se abría paso a través de la multitud, deteniéndose al encontrarse con un hombre que bloqueaba el camino hacia su asiento- Disculpe…Hola permiso…- Rarity trato de llamar la atención del sujeto pero este no le hizo caso, tomando una gran bocanada de grito- HEY DIJE DISCULPE!- El hombre solo murmuro molesto antes de hacerse a un lado- Muchas gracias…-

La chica se sentó entre Twiligth y Fluttershy, la pelirosa estaba temblando del nerviosismo en su asiento- Como esta el? Le dijiste que yo vine, esta nervioso?- Le pregunto a Rarity.

-Tranquila, una respuesta a la vez, si, si parece estar bien, yo no le dije, de eso se encargo Pinkie y estaba tan nervioso como tu lo estas ahora.

La pelirosa empezó a enrollar y desenrollar una y otra vez el programa de la obra en sus manos- Tal vez no debería estar aquí…-

Twiligth coloco una mano en el hombro de su amiga- Fluttershy, todo estará bien, todos ellos darán un gran espectáculo y luego de eso, tu y el podrán hablar y todo estará bien otra vez-

Ella solo lo miro e manera insegura antes de Guarar silencio, mientras las luces se apagaban y la banda sonora daba por comenzada la obra, como dijo Twiligth todos sus amigos estuvieron espectaculares, siendo los mas destacados y mejor actuados los papeles de Pinkie y Rainbow, pero a pesar de eso la atención de la pelirosa solo estuvo centrada en su hermano, Fluttershy finalmente pudo ver a Dusk haciendo lo que le gustaba y lo apasionaba, la actuación, sonreía viéndolo en el escenario demostrando confianza y alegría y eso a su vez la hacia feliz a ella, terminada la obra, ella se decidió a arreglar las cosas esa noche para bien o para mal.

* * *

-Oye Flash, donde nos reuniremos esta noche?- Pregunto Dusk saliendo de las duchas en los vestidores.

El peliazul reviso su celular antes de responder- En hora y media quedamos con los otros en celebrar nuestro éxito en el club Heaven`s Door, por que preguntas?- Dijo vistiéndose.

-Voy a pasar por el departamento para dejar mis cosas, avísale a los otros que llegare hay mas tarde…-

-No hay problema, te esperaremos halla, nos vemos- Respondió Flash saliendo del lugar con su mochila al hombro.

Afuera el anfiteatro, Fluttershy se movía de un lado a otro nerviosa, sus manos jugando con su cabello en un gesto de nerviosismo- Fluttershy que estas haciendo? Que vas a decirle cuando te lo encuentres…?- Se decía a si misma no muy segura de que hacer.

-Que te parece un hola-

Fluttershy se volteo rápidamente encarando a Dusk parado detrás de ella, el estaba vestido con pantalones de trabajo negros grandes y una remera blanca sin mangas, cargaba una bolsa sobre su hombro- Dusk…Yo..yo…no te escuche llegar y…pues…Uh…hola-

-No vas a ir a la fiesta de celebración?-

Fluttershy se froto la nuca de manera nerviosa- Yo mas o menos le prometí a Rarity que iría, pero realmente no estoy con muchas ganas de hacerlo…-

-Me gustaría que fueras-

Los ojos de la pelirosa se iluminaron por un momento- En serio…-

-Si, nosotros no hemos hecho nada juntos en las ultimas semanas, y esta es la primera vez en toda una semana que no nos estamos gritando, así que creo que un par de bebidas podrían ayudar-

-Ayudar?...Si sabes como me pongo cuando bebo mucho no?-

El pelimagenta se encogió de hombros reacomodando su bolsa- Hey solo dije un par, ninguno de nosotros se embriagara solo con un par- El dio una pausa estudiando el rostro de su hermana- Estaba planeando en volver a mi departamento, dejar mis cosas y cambiar mi ropa antes de ir, quieres caminar conmigo hasta allá?-

-Si, seguro…eso será bueno…-

Los dos caminaron en silencio, el uno al lado del otro, pero este no era un silencio incomodo, sino un reconfortante y calmado. El corazón de Fluttersy dio un salto cuando sintió a Dusk tomando su mano- Uh…esto esta bien?-Le dijo mirándola

Fluttershy solo sonrío de manera suave, disfrutando de la calidez que contenía su mirada- Si no hay problema…-

-Y que te pareció la obra?-

-Muy buena…me gusto verte tan alegre y relajado, si sigues así tal vez en el futuro seas nominado a un premio Oscar-

-Solo nominado?-

-Tal vez ganes…Solo tal vez.-

Dusk alzo la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno, sonriendo de verdad por primera vez en mucho tiempo- Eres encantadora…-

Una vez en la habitación del pelimagenta, Fluttershy se sentaba al borde de la cama con la mirada fija en la pare temiendo que sus ojos vaguen sobre la figura de su hermano que se estaba desvistiendo.

-O vamos Flutters no tienes por que mirar la pared, solo por que me mires no voy a morderte…-

La pelirosa se volteo y lo vio de espaldas en ropa interior, mientras buscaba sus ropas en un armario- En serio…-

Ojos aguamarinas se encontraron con rapidez como ellos se miraron a los ojos- No a menos que tu lo pidas…- El le respondió de manera lasciva, pero luego de un momento desvío la mirada avergonzado al percatarse de lo que dijo- Lo siento Flutters, es un habito.

Ella solo asintió, desviando la mirada hacia el piso- Esta bien…-

Un suspiro llamo la atención de Dusk- Te sientes bien?-

-Si…no- Respondió Fluttershy incapaz de contener sus sollozos.

Ante de siquiera darse cuenta, sus instintos sobre protectores fraternos reaccionaron y Dusk se acerco a ella, sus manos sujetando sus calidos, pálidos y delicados hombros- Que te sucede…-

Fluttershy no podía permitirse mirar a Dusk, temiendo lo que pasaría si lo hacia, estaba preocupada de que si volvía a mirarlo perdería el control y se lanzaría a besarlo y empezaría de nuevo un ciclo de sufrimiento, ella no quería eso, tenían que aclarar las cosas- Tengo miedo…-

-Miedo de que?-

-Miedo de que nunca volveremos a como éramos antes…-

-Cuando?-

Fluttershy río de manera amarga, cuando era la pregunta exacta- No estoy segura, una parte de mi quiere que volvamos a ser simplemente hermanos por el miedo a ser lastimada.-

-Pero…?-

Ella lo miro directo a los ojos, llenos de emociones, sentimientos y calidez- Otra parte te quiere a ti, solo a ti- Sus ojos empezaron a delinear su rostro- Todo e ti- de nuevo hizo contacto visual- Sin importarme el titulo de hermano o preocuparme de lastimarme porque en el fondo, yo se que tu puedes protegerme…-

Dusk se alejo un poco de ella, sus ojos ahora pegados al piso- Pero no puedo protegerte de mi mismo…- Fluttershy no pudo contestarle ni decirle nada, sus emociones en conflicto- Aun estas enfadada por lo que paso?-

-Por supuesto…siendo honesta aun siento ganas de cerrar mis puertas y echarte de mi vida, me lastimaste mucho…-

-Lo se, lo siento…-

-Si, tu siempre lo sientes…-_ Eso fue cruel…-_Perdóname por eso…-

-No, esta bien me lo merezco…-

Llegando a una resolución, tomando un respiro profundo ella tomo las manos de su hermano…No las manos del amor de su vida entre sus manos- Ya tengo claro lo que quiero…-

-Disculpa…?-

Fluttershy antes de que el pudiera reaccionar se lanzo sobre el y le dio un beso en los labios, fue calido, gentil y suave, pero mas importante lleno de amor.

-Hu…que…como?- Dijo el pelimagenta no entiendo por que lo hizo.

-Estos últimos nueve meses han sido los mejores de mi vida, hice grandes amigas, tuve grandes momentos en la universidad e incluso aprendí a usar el arco y flecha, pero nada de eso habría importado si no hubieras estado a mi lado…-

-Pero yo…te lastime…te lastime mucho-

-Si se que lo hiciste, y bajo circunstancias normales te habría echado de mi vida, me hubiera alejado e ti, pero no lo hice, sabes por que?-

-Creo que tengo una ligera idea…-

-Por que te amo tanto que siempre regreso a tu lado….-

-No me odias…?-

-No…pasamos por un camino difícil, y tal vez aun nos quede mucho por recorrer- Fluttershy acerco sus manos al cuello de Dusk y se coloco el anillo de promesa en el dedo-Por que tu, mi querido hermano eres mi todo…- Ella luego se acerco a el, Dusk estaba inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar por lo que estaba escuchando- Me enamore e ti, te di mi primer beso a ti…- Ella lo envolvió en un abrazo, las manos de el de manera lenta devolvieron el abrazo- Incluso te entregue mi virginidad y mi cordura…- Ella le dio cortos besos en el cuello y la mejilla, luego le dio un beso en los labios antes de mirarlo- Eres la persona a la que amo, y con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida…-

Dusk se mordió el labio, tratando de contener las lagrimas pero fallando- Flutters…yo…perdóname, Maldita sea! No te merezco, no merezco tu comprensión, ni tu cariño ni tu amor…no te merezco…-

-Aun cuando no creas merecerlo, yo decido dártelo…-

Los dos se quedaron así, en un abrazo que parecería durar para siempre, una vez que se calmaron, se separaron sin romper el contacto visual, de repente un pensamiento completamente aleatorio paso por la mente de Dusk y el no pudo resistir preguntar- En serio me diste tu primer beso…?-

-Mas o menos…- Respondio ella desviando la miradasonrojada.

-A que te refieres con eso exactamente?-

-Pues a ti te di mi primer….- Pero no fue capaz de terminar o si lo hizo pues el pelimagenta no le entendió.

-Venga otra vez que no entendí- Dijo de nuevo Dusk esta vez prestando mas atención, era la primera vez en años que Fluttershy se quedaba sin voz por la pena al hablar.

-Pues te di…miprimerbesoheterosexual- Dijo Rápido, sintiéndose a punto de desmayarse por la vergüenza.

-Y quien fue la primera?-

-Rarity…- Dijo escondiendo su sonrojado rostro con sus manos, Dusk solo la miraba de manera inexpresiva, uno diría que le disgustaba la idea o no le importaba, pero en realidad estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no perder la compostura y tener una seria hemorragia nasal por la imagen mental resultante-

-Ya lo sabia, una parte de mi siempre lo supuso…- Dijo y antes de que la pelirosa pudiera reaccionar el se lanzo sobre ella, dejando besos en su cuello con muchas ganas- Extrañe esa mirada de pena en tu rostro…- Le susurro al oido.

-Ohh..ah…se siente bien…pe-pero no llegaremos al club..si ah..si continuamos…-

-Esta bien por mi…-

Fluttershy de mala gana uso sus manos para sacarse a Dusk de encima- Pero les prometi a las chicas que estaría hay…-

-Bien, vamos que llegaremos tare…Dijo Sonriendo y terminando por vestirce- Aguafiestas…-susurro en voz baja.

* * *

-No es cierto, tu te equivocas-

Flash solo se cruzo de brazos y con una sonrisa confiada dijo- Créeme Silent, Harley Quinn apareció en la serie animada después del Cómic-

El joven moreno golpeo su puño contra la mesa antes de abrir la boca y responder, pero fue interrumpido por otra persona- De hecho Flash, Silent tiene razon, Harley Quinn solo fue metida en los cómics luego de que su popularidad subiera con la serie animada de Batman- Dusk dijo metiéndose en la discusión de sus amigos.

-Vez, en tu cara chico azul…-

Dusk miro a sus amigos en la mesa, luego miro a Flash- Cuantas cervezas se a tomado?- Dije refiriéndose a Silent.

-Demasiadas- Los ojos del peliazul miraron al acompañante de su amigo, y el hecho e que sus manos estaban juntas ya era suficiente-Veo que solucionaron las cosas no?-

Fluttershy sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano- Si lo hicimos…-

-Me alegro por ustedes-

-Hablas en serio?-

Flash se levanto y puso sus manos en los hombros de la pareja- Si, lo estoy. Pienso que todo este tema de…- Su tono de voz bajo un poco- Tema de relaciones entre hermanos es algo…ya saben raro, pero Oigan!, Normal esta sobrevaluado, y siempre que seas feliz. Entonces yo también lo estoy-

Fluttershy le sonrío- Voy a saludar a las chicas, quieren que les traiga algo?- Flash declino la idea, y Dusk le pidió un mojito.

Cuando la pelirosa se marcho, Flash aumento la presión en el agarre el hombro de Dusk- Si vuelves a lastimarla de esa manera, vas a sentir mi ira-

Dusk asintió, un poco incomodo por la presión del agarre, luego su mirada busco por el lugar y encontró a su hermana cerca del bar charlando con Rarity y Rainbow Dash mientras esperaba su bebida- Jamás la lastimaría intencionalmente, aun antes de todo esto, ella siempre fue todo para mi…-

-Eso es todo lo que quería oír…-

-Gracias amigo- El le dedico una mirada calmada- Por estar hay para ella…-

Flash solo desvío la mirada- Si..pues tu sabes…-

-Tu la amas-

-Si- Luego puso sus manos frente a si mismo en señal de rendición-Pero no voy a tratar de robártela ni nada, lo juro-

-Te creo, para ser honesto, me siento aliviado al saber que alguien mas quiere solo lo mejor para Flutters, que va a esta hay para cuidarla…-

Momentos despues, Dusk y Fluttershy estaba sentados en una esquina apartada con unas bebidas charlando, luego de unos momentos empezaron a abrazarce y conectaron un beso, pero antes de que la situación pudiera llegar a mas se separaron al escuchar a Chesse gritar- Oigan muchachos! Preparen sus cámaras, están a punto de hacerlo en publico otra vez, como lo hicieron en la fiesta de año nuevo !- Dijo señalando a la pareja, para luego ser golpeado en la cabeza- OUCH, Pinkie, cariño que te pasa por que me pegaste…-

-Hay quesito…- Dijo Pinkie de manera despectiva- Tomas fotos y videos tan malos, dame tu cámara…hacías tan buen trabajo absteniéndote….-

* * *

**Tema de cierre: Still I love you-Mitsumeru yori wa Shiawase ( Kiriko, School ays OST 13 Ending 12)**

**Respuestas a los comentarios: **

**FirestormFromLunarianEmpire: **Hay OO7 el desastre que armaste en tu ultima misión, tuvimos que recogerlos del piso con Espátulas, ya madura y se mas Professional.

Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tu critica constructiva, espero tu critica para este cap con ansias.

**Cerise Sparkle: **Pues en este cap ya esta la decicion, trate de darle toda la emocion posible, gracias po tu apoyo constante y voluntario.

**MrBrony25: **Pues creo que este puede ser el final oficial de la trama principal, ahora en aelante, haremos tal vez 10 o 12 capitulos centrados principalmente en los personajes y parejas secundarias, muchas gracias.

**Thousandton Remade: **En trance...como trance hipnotico, o otro trance, muchas gracias por tu indiscutible apoyo.

* * *

**Bueno, el aviso, a mitad de semana tuve un bloqueo con esta historia, no sabia como continuarla, y lo ley e nuevo, hay me di cuenta de que si de repente cambiaba el interés amoroso de Fluttershy, pues no tendría sentido con el resto de la historia, que la muestra total y absolutamente enamorada, seria un choque de conceptos, no habría sabio manejarlo y esto hubiera quedado descontinuado y pues siguiendo esta lista de pensamientos pues este es el cap que salio, espero que no les decepcione, muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios en la casilla e reviews SHANARO!.**


	23. Dias de playa y sol

**Nigthmare: Ok, empecemos el bonus track de este fic, muchas gracias a todos lo que lo han apoyado hasta ahora, y sin mas demora, les traigo el cap nuevo.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Romance, comedia, Lesbianismo, uso moderado de sarcasmo y dobles sentidos.**

**Tema de apertura: Polly ( Nirvana) ( A diferencia de los otros caps, cuya canción variaba dependiendo de lo que pasaba en el cap, de ahora en mas solo pondré canciones de mi Playlist al azar).**

* * *

_-Polly wants a cracker. Thin I should get off her first. Thinks she wants some water. __To put out the blow torch-_

Pinkie se asomo hacia el frente de la van, con las manos en el aire mientras continuaba cantando en voz alta- _Isn´t in me, we have some weed, Let me clip, your dirty wings, Let me take a ride, cut yourself, whant some help, please myself…-_

El año estudiantil había terminado, todos los exámenes y proyectos ya estaban hechos, y ahora los estudiantes tenían 4 meses para disfrutar del sol veraniego. El primer lugar en el que todos pensaron fueron las colinas de Heartfelt, un basto bosque en las afueras de la ciudad, a solo 2 horas de viaje, en un punto cerca de un refrescante y hermoso rio. Rarity, Twiligth, Chesse y Pinkie y Flash todos en la van de Twiligth decidieron conducir antes que los otros al lugar y tener todo listo para cuando los otros lleguen.

Twiligth suspiro, estirándose en su asiento contenta, disfrutando del calido sol, el relajante viaje y la música que los acompañaba- Amo el verano-

-Yo también querida- Dijo Rarity mirando a su acompañante por sobre sus gafas de sol- Este será un maravilloso día, estoy segura de eso- Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Asi que…que comidas traemos con nosotros?- Pregunto Twiligth.

Pinkie se volteo, y empezó a revisar todas las cosas que traían en las numerosas conservadoras apiladas en la parte trasera- Uh…aros de cebolla, papas fritas, nachos, queso, comida chatarra, una titánica cantidad de chocolates confitados, comida chatarra, mas comida chatarra, bebidas chatarra y mucha, mucha basura!- Respondió ella a la pregunta de manera sonriente.

-No traemos algo mas para adultos?- Pregunto Chesse rodando los ojos.

-Y que quieres? Salmon, caviar, Sushi?-

-No yo me refiero al alcohol…-

Flash se busco entre las conservadoras para momentos después alcanzarle una botella de cerveza a Chesse- No te preocupes, te cubro la espalda en ese aspecto. Traje cerveza, vino, vodka, incluso ginebra. Todo lo que necesitamos para un gran día-

Pinkie de nuevo alzo los brazos en señal de exclamación- Wooo este día será fantástico!-

Twiligth por otra parte, ya estaba menos entusiasmada- Bueno…supongo que yo solo tomare un jugo…-

-No te preocupes cariño- Le dijo Rarity a su pareja- Yo tampoco tomare nada, alguien tiene que estar sobrio para poder conducir de vuelta a casa-

-Si tu quieres puedo conducir yo…-

-Hay que considerada- Rarity le dio rápidamente un beso en la mejilla antes de devolver su atención al camino- Pero no te preocupes, la verdad es que tampoco me gusta beber en lugares donde hace calor-

Veinte minutos después Rarity detuvo la van y todos salieron a mirar el lugar- Este es un buen punto para acampar- Dijo al joven francesa mirando alrededor.

Todos sus acompañantes tuvieron que estar de acuerdo con ella en esa ocasión, el lugar era callado, sin niños hiperactivos gritones, sin adultos molestos y entrometidos, solo el flujo del río cerca de la orilla arenosa y un poco mas lejos cubierta de pasto corto y flores- Se ve bien para mi, le mande un mensaje a Aplejack diciéndole como encontrarnos-

-Bien, preparemos las cosas-

Varios manteles de diferentes colores y tamaños fueron colocados en el suelo, algunos en el pasto y otros sobre la arena, algunas almohadas, otras sillas plegables y un equipo de sonido portátil. Luego de media hora de trabajo y organización todo incluyendo la comida y bebidas estaba listo y el resto del grupo llego.

-Genial dulzura, trajiste nachos!- Dijo Aplejack emocionada tomando algunos y comiéndoselos al instante- O maravilla…no eh tenido de estos en años…son como fragmentos de paraíso en mi boca…-

Rarity estaba sentada en el suelo bebiendo una soda y mirando al mundo seguir su curso, o eso hacia antes de que alguien le tapara el sol- Rary hazme un favor y ponme un poco de bloqueador solar quieres?-

La fashionista no podía creerle a sus ojos, frente a ella estaba sentada nada mas y nada menos que su querida Twiligth, vestida en nada mas que un delgado bikini lavanda con lazos que se veía muy bien en su figura. Se veía Sexy- Rayos Twi, no sabia que tenias ropa como esta- Sus ojos delinearon y saborearon cada centímetro de figura, el bikini solo cubría lo mas importante dejando expuesto el resto, entre otras cosas también mostraba una marca de nacimiento cerca de la nalga derecha de Twiligth, que vagamente tenia la forma de una estrella de seis puntas.

Twiligh sonrío, sujetando su cabello en un rodete mientras que Rarity pasaba sus manos por todo so torso, brazos y piernas aplicando el protector solar- Lo compre hace poco, quería conseguirme un buen bronceado- Ella miro el rostro de Rarity el cual se estaba sonrojando de gran manera, ya sea por la exposición al sol o por la excitación, tal vez las dos cosas- Será mejor que también te pongas protector solar-

-No gracias, estoy bien-

-Rary no voy a ver como te quemas, porque en el momento en que tu piel empiece a pelarse por las quemaduras no voy a andar afrontándote aloe vera, ahora vamos…- Ella palmeo un punto en la manta a su lado para indicarle que se acercara- Desvístete y siéntate-

Levantándose, Rarity solo suspiro- Solo quieres verme desnuda no?-

-Si quiero, ahora vamos!-

Rarity a pesar de estar orgullosa de su belleza, siempre se sintió incomoda estando con poca ropa frente a mucha gente, la causa era que siempre era molestada diciéndole que era muy delgada y pálida. Pero mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que todos sus amigos estaban en sus trajes de baño tomando sol, bueno todos excepto Dusk, el cual se escondía del sol bajo una sombrilla, vestido con unos shorts y una remera blanca. De cualquier manera ella simplemente pensó "Por que no"

Luego de unos segundos la chica francesa se quito su playera blanca y sus pantalones Capris, luego se detuvo mirando como Twiligth la observaba.

-Whoa te vez hermosa…-

-Eso crees…-

Twiligth solo gateo hacia ella- Si estoy muy segura…-Mirando el bikini blanco ajustado y las bragas que hacían juego. Momentos antes se paro y dijo- Quisiera simplemente lanzarme sobre ti y…-

Pero no pudo terminar porque Aplejack la sujeto de las piernas y la derribo- Terroncito…todos sabemos que es lo que harías, pero estas bloqueando el sol, y si no vuelvo a Texas con un buen bronceado, la abuela Smith dirá que no como lo suficiente y cuando empieza a hablar de su comida no hay nadie que la detenga, así que siéntate y ahórrame un sermón sobre sopas de verduras.

-O uh lo siento Aj-

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos, se sentaron en la playa, relajándose y tomando el sol. Pasaron unos buenos 10 minutos de silencio, que luego fueron terminados por una ligeramente exasperada Rainbow Dash- Aso que…cuales son los planes para este verano?-

Nadie respondió. La chica de cabello multicolor se levanto suspirando- En serio? Nadie quiere hablar?-

Bon bon se volteo a mirarla a trabes de sus lentes de sol para responderle- No, estamos ocupados bronceándonos, excepto por Dusk que le esta gruñendo al sol. A quien le importa que haremos este verano?-

-Pero nos mantendremos en contacto no? Porque algunos de nosotros no volveran a la universidad el próximo año-

Sentándose, Bon Bon se quito las gafas y miro a su amiga- Que quieres decir…?-

Rainbow apunto a Rarity y a Chesse- Bueno, pues Rarity ya termino su masterado en Diseño de modas, y Chesse solo vino aquí por un año de mercadotecnia-

Ambos asintieron y Rarity respondió- Si, eso es cierto. Si quieren saber, planeo volver a casa, tal vez viajar un poco en mi país para luego empezar a comercializar mis propios diseños-

-Yo voy a ir a escocia- Dijo Aplejack también comentando lo que haría- Tengo unos primos halla que necesitan un poco de ayuda con su granja en los veranos para mantener las cosas bien. Todos son bienvenidos a venir a ayudar si lo desean, el cielo sabe que yo no quiero hacer todo sola-

Rarity le sonrío- Bueno, pues tal vez podría ir antes de volver a Francia, aunque sea solo un fin de semana-

-Te tomo la palabra, espero que la cumplas- Luego Aplejack miro a Fluttershy y a Dusk, la pelirosa estaba en un traje de baño de una pieza de color amarillo, sentada en una manta al lado de Dusk el cual se mantenía en la sombra de su sombrilla- Y que pasa con ustedes dos? Cuales son sus planes? Ustedes no pueden volver a su casa no?-

Dusk murmuro antes de responder- Es cierto, no podemos volver. Estuve pensando en conseguirme un trabajo en este verano, que luego se convertirá en un trabajo de medio tiempo, o tal vez muchos trabajos de medio tiempo-

-Un trabajo? Eso es aburrido- Dijo Rainbow.

-Lo se, pero no estamos quedando sin dinero y un trabajo es la única manera de seguir pagando nuestros gastos sin el anciano. La verdad corrimos con suerte de durar estos últimos dos meses sin el dinero que solía enviarnos…-

Todos asintieron, y Aplejack continuo preguntando- Y que pasa con la universidad? Que harán cuando terminen las vacaciones-

Dusk miro a Fluttershy, un poco inseguro pero decidido- Aun no lo hemos discutido, yo también termine este año mi masterado en Artes y Letras…pero Flutters aun tiene 1 año de estudio en medicina y 2 años de especialización, tal vez use esos tres años para estudiar arquitectura, ya saben para tener algo en que trabajar si lo de la actuación falla, aunque no estoy seguro…-

Fluttershy tomo la mano de su hermano antes de hablar- Estoy segura de que podremos hallar la manera de sustentarnos no se preocupen- Le dedico a sus amigos una calida y pequeña sonrisa.

Luego de unos momentos, fue Silent quien hizo la pregunta que todos querían escuchar la respuesta- Y que pasara con su relación? Que es lo que harán?-

-Pues Dusk se mudara conmigo para cubrir la parte de la renta de Rarity, para vivir conmigo y co Bon Bon, asi que…-

-No, Silent no se referia a eso Fluttershy- Dijo Adagio sentada al lado de su novio Silent- Nos referimos a que harán una vez que terminen la universidad, estarán juntos antes el mundo exterior, solos, y la sociedad no es ni amble ni compresiva con el incesto, a diferencia de nosotros- Dijo refiriéndose a todo el grupo de amigos.

Los rostros de los dos se tornaron decaídos por un momento, luego Dusk respondió –Si, lo se, eh estado destrozando mi mente tratando de pensar en una respuesta, pero aun no tengo nada-

-Vayan a Francia-

El grupo entero al mismo tiempo se volteo a mirar a Shadow, el novio de Bon Bon el cual estaba bebiendo una 7up. Bon Bon abrazo a su novio antes de preguntar- Shadow, querido, podrias explicar?-

-O bien si!- Dijo de manera animada sacando su celular, buscando en Internet- Dame un par de segundos…aquí esta- Dijo lanzándole el celular a Dusk- Esa es la pagina de Wikipedia con las leyes sobre el incesto a través del mundo-

-Si?-

-Busca y lee la parte de Francia, léela en voz alta para que todos lo escuchen-

Su expresión se torció en una sonrisa que podría partir su cara por la mitad, riendo por lo bajo antes de leer- No puedo creerlo…Dice que, el incesto entre adultos con consentimiento mutuo en Francia es legal. Eso significa…-

Shadow asintió, dándole otro sorbo a su bebida- Sep, si se mudan a Francia, pueden ser una feliz pareja incestuosa y nadie tiene permitido decirles o hacer nada contra ustedes-

Bon Bon le dio un beso en la mejilla de manera alegre a su novio antes de darle una mirada inquisitiva- Shadow…Por que estabas revisando las leyes sobre incesto en Wikipedia?-

-Que! Solo quería ayudar, en que estas pensando?-

Por otro momento, todo el grupo volvió a callarse y parecieron olvidarse de la conversación, todos excepto Fluttershy y Dusk.

* * *

Pinkie empezó a moverse en su lugar, murmurando y retorciéndose cerca de Chesse, el cual la miro curioso – Rosadita, que te pasa?-

-No puedo quedarme quieta! Necesito hacer algo!-

-Ve y juega en el arroyo-

-Quieres venir conmigo Quesito?-

-Nha, no gracias, estoy perfectamente feliz aquí, sentado, tomando sol y bebiendo cerveza- Suspiro contento- Si, esta es la buena vida…por que no le preguntas a una de tus amigas para que jueguen contigo?-

-Buena idea!- La hiperactiva chica de cabello esponjado fue hasta donde sus amigas, específicamente hacia Rarity- Ey Rarity quieres venir a jugar conmigo en el rio por un rato, será una buena manera de enfriarnos-

-Suena como una buena idea- Luego miro a Fluttershy y a Twiligth- Ustedes no quieren venir?-

-Si por que no…- Dijo Fluttershy asintiendo.

-Paso, estoy leyendo ahora- Dijo Twiligth.

-Vamos Twi, será divertido, además tienes todo el resto del verano para leer…- Luego le dio una mirada imitando a un cachorrito desamparado- Por favor…- dijo Rarity parpadeando un par de veces para agregarle efecto.

-Esta bien-

-YAY!-

Las cuatro chicas fueron al arroyo, suspirando ante el frío contacto del agua- Esto es maravilloso…- Dijo Rarity.

-Lo es…- Dijo Twiligth abrazándola por la cintura con una sonrisa picara en los labios-Pinkie ahora!- Dijo Sosteniendo con fuerza a Rarity.

Y antes de que la joven francesa pudiera reaccionar, Pinkie pie le lanzo un baldazo de agua muy fría cortesía de las conservadoras con hielo- O ESTA FRIA!- Dijo estremeciéndola- Voy a matarlas a ambas!-

Twiligth se alejo de Rarity y rápidamente fue junto a Fluttershy y Pinkie- Esta molesta…-Luego miro algo y se sonrojo un poco- Chicas, solo estoy siendo pervertida y me lo imagino, o ustedes también pueden ver los pechos de Rarity a través de su bikini…-

Ambas pelirosas miraron, Fluttershy se llevo una mano a la boca mientras se sonrojaba y Pinkie se sonrojo un poco y señalo con el dedo- Rayos, tienes razón también las veo…- Luego desvío la mirada apenada- Rarity…-

Sacándose el agua de los ojos, Rarity miro a sus tres amigas ruborizadas- Que?-

-Deberías cubrir tu pecho…- Dijo Fluttershy en un susurro estando totalmente apenada..

-Que dijiste, habla mas fuerte…- Dijo Rarity, en seguida Twiligth fue frente a ella y coloco sus manos sobre sus pechos- Que estas haciendo?-

-Cubriendo tu modestia-

-A que te refieres…- Twiligth quito sus manos, mostrándole a Rarity sus pechos, con sus pezones erectos completamente visibles a través del mojado y trasparente bikini- O no…que clase de bikini se vuelve trasparente al mojarse?-

-Pues el tipo que tu compras…hiciste esto a proposito?- Pregunto Twiligth muy sonrojada.

-No, por que lo dices?-

-La sensación de tus pezones en mis palmas me esta…exitando…-

-En serio?-

Fluttershy se acerco a ella- Rarity quieres que te traiga una camisa o algo?-

Rarity negó con la cabeza y abrazo a Twiligth con fuerza, levantándola y llevándosela hacia otra parte del arrollo, una parte cubierta por piedras y arbustos- A donde van chicas?- Pregunto Pinkie, mientras que Fluttershy totalmente avergonzada salía del arrollo, Twiligth y Rarity la ignoraron, haciendo que Pinkie captara el mensaje- O ya veo…-

Ella se volteo, pero al no encontrar a Fluttershy, miro a la playa, específicamente miro a Chesse el cual seguia en su silla plegable con su cerveza- Quesito ven a jugar conmigo!-

-No-

-O vamos, Twiligth y Rarity van a jugar juntas y no me invitaron…- Se detuvo repasando en su cabeza lo que acababa de decir.

-Que?-Dijo Chesse desde su lugar

Pinkie se sonrojo de gran manera por la pena- No es lo que quería decir, no me refiero a jugar lo que ellas están jugando ahora…-

Chesse solo la miro confundido, momentos después se levanto y fue con Silent y Flash a ayudarlos con una broma, que consistía en quitarle su sombrilla a un muy dormido Dusk.

* * *

Rarity presiono a Twiligth con fuerza contra una de las rocas, levantando el bikini de su amante para poder jugar con sus pechos, Twiligth la besaba y hacia lo mismo.

Ambas chicas recorrieron el cuerpo de la otra con las manos, bajando hasta la parte baja de estos, siendo impacientes simplemente ladearon las ropas, teniendo acceso directo a sus respectivas intimidades.

Twiligth gimio y suspiro mientras dos dedos se metían dentro de ella, y una mordida era depositada en su cuello- Ahh..- fue lo unico que dijo cuando los dedos se ajustaron dentro de su cuerpo, luego de momentos ella metió dos de sus dedos dentro de Rarity, devolviéndole el favor pocos momentos después.

Empezaron a bombear con sus dedos la una a la otra al mismo tiempo, sus manos libres estimulando sus excitados clítoris, para que luego de unos momentos ambas alcanzaran sus respectivos orgasmos.

El sexo fue rápido, duro y desordenado, pero les dio a ambas una necesitada liberación que en el mejor de los casos las mantendría satisfechas por unos pocos días-

* * *

-Au, au au au au au au- Dusk decia mientras se acomodaba en la parte trasera de la van de Rarity- Maldicion- Rarity miro divertida esto, riendo por la marca de los anteojos sobre su rostro, la única parte no quemada de su cuerpo- Rarity no es divertido en serio, AU!- Dijo gritando lo ultimo mientras una dormida Fluttershy se aferraba a su adolorido y quemado cuerpo.

-A vamos querido, donde esta tu sentido del humor?-

-Estoy sufriendo, no hay humor en esto…- Dijo con un tic nervioso y una mirada seca.

Twiligth entro también y tubo que contener una risa al verlo en ese estado- No debiste dormirte bajo el sol-

-No dormí bajo el sol!- Dijo exasperado- Dormí bajo mi sombrilla y me la quitaron, esto no fue mi culpa! Por esto es que detesto el sol…-

Rarity empezó a trazar con sus dedos las marcas que los lentes oscuros dejaron en el rostro de su amigo- No se como te dormiste con las gafas de sol puestas…- Luego miro al fondo de la van y vio a Chesse y a Pinkie dormidos, y por supuesto Fluttershy apoyada y abraza de manera dolorosa para Dusk- Al menos ellos tuvieron el sentido comun suficiente para dormir luego de que el sol se puso…-

-No van a dejarme olvidar esto nunca verdad?- Pregunto alzando de manera dolorosa una ceja.

-No- Dijo Rarity preparándose para conducir a casa, seguida de todos los otros conductores que estaban sobrios y despiertos- Y que opinas sobre lo de ir a Francia?-

-Me parece una buena idea, una nueva vida, un nuevo hogar, donde podamos empezar todo de nuevo, donde a nadie le importara quienes somos, que somos o que fue en nuestro pasado…-

-Y que pasa con el idioma…?_

-Podemos aprender, tu puedes enseñarnos no?-

-Touche, pero necesitaran dinero para eso no?-

-Si pero podré conseguir lo suficiente trabajando los próximos 3 años…Todo será mejor allá, y con un nuevo comienzo, siempre estaré a su lado- Dijo sonriéndole a Fluttershy, la cual seguía dormida- Para protegerla, para quererla, pasaremos por todo juntos…-

-Lo prometes- Pregunto de repente la pelirosa abriendo los ojos y mirando a su hermano.

El la miro en los ojos, y trasmitiéndola una total y completa seguridad en la mirada, mostrándole que hablaba con toda el alma- Lo prometo…-

_Y yo creo por completo en ti…_Pensó ella sonriendo y volviendo a abrazarlo. Solo para reír por lo bajo al escucharlo quejarse de dolor por el abrazo.

Rarity y Twiligth miraban la interacción entre ambos a través del espejo retrovisor con sonrisas en los labios.

* * *

**Tema de cierre: Pinkie Jones ( Momoiro Clover Z, Yosuga no sora Ending 2)**

**Respuestas a comentarios:**

**MrBrony25: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo constante, me alegra que siga gustandote, gracias por el review y tu tambien cuidate.

**Darksheik: **O-O!….Bueno, bastante mucha info en tu review que la verdad no quería saber, cómico, pero en serio no necesitaba enterarme de todo eso…gracias por el apoyo, y si Dusk sigue siendo un idiota :3.

**Primer cap del gaiden, todos seguiran la historia de manera cronologica pero desarrollando mas los side pairings, muchas gracias por el apoyo constante, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos la proxima SHANARO!**


	24. Fogata de campamento

**Nigthmare: Umm lo siento por el retraso, es que estuve ocupada con la convención anime que se realizo en mi ciudad el fin de semana, todo fue TAN genial, tantas chicas disfrazadas de tantos personajes de anime diferentes, eran todas taaaaan lindas, y ni mensionar esos hermosos chicos que hacian cosplay de Sebastian de Kurishitsuji o de Itachi Uchiha o de Sasuke del anime naruto, todos eran tan endemoniadamente lindos y sexys! ( Ok, para aclarar aunque sea lesbiana no hay ninguna razón por la cual no pueda disfrutar de ver a chicos ilegalmente lindos disfrazados de personajes tan sexys…) Pero como sea, el nuevo cap de este fic y un anuncio importante al final.**

**Tags de este cap: Slice of life, capitulo corto.**

**Tema de apertura del dia: Gold ( Imagine Dragons).**

* * *

Luego de unas cuantas horas de recorrido a través de un maltrecho camino, finalmente Shadow y Bon Bon llegaban a la granja de la familia de Aplejack en escocia, llegando a la entrada, Bon Bon vio a su rubia amiga cerca del lugar- OYE! Aj! Grito saludando con las manos.

Rápidamente la joven rubia corrió hasta ambos y luego de saludarlos, miro la desgastada camioneta estacionada tras ellos- Y que tal el camino terroncitos?-

Bon bon río mientras que Shadow gruño enfadado- Horribles, cuando regresemos a Londres de seguro tendré que cambiar la suspensión de mi auto!- Termino con un suspiro triste.

-Y no podría estar mas de acuerdo contigo- Dijo Aplejack dándole palmaditas en la espalda de manera reconfortante- Ahora vengan, mi tía esta preparando desayuno para todos-

-Además de nosotros quien mas vino?- Pregunto Bon Bon.

-Pues también están Flash, RD, Fluttershy, Dusk, Twiligth y Rarity, los demás no podrán venir…-

Bon bon hizo una mueca ante esto- Por que no?-

\- Tal vez no les gusta la idea de trabajar en las labores de la granja-

-O POR DIOS, LABORES DE GRANJA SUENAN GENIALES!- Grito Bon Bon emocionada.

-Suenan sucias y tediosas para mi- Dijo Shadow Moon mirando de reojo a su novia, teniendo como respuesta un par de miradas molestas cortesía de las dos chicas cerca de el- Que? Es mi opinión nada mas-

* * *

El desayuno sucedió sin problemas, todos los presentes comiendo de manera tranquila, bueno, excepto por Flash y Aplejack, los cuales al igual que otras veces empezaron a discutir, lo que comenzo como una discusión de que seria mejor tener, garras como los felinos o garras como las águilas, para luego de alguna manera terminar en una discusión de quien es mejor, si Zerkron o Reshiran.

-Saben que?- Pregunto Aplejack levantándose de la mesa- Quien quiere ir a montar en los caballos?-

-Caballos?- Los ojos de Fluttershy se iluminaron como los de un niño en la mañana de navidad,- Tienen caballos? Puedo montar uno? Por favor….?- Dijo totalmente emocionada ante la idea.

Suspirando ante la emoción de su amiga, Aj suspiro – Bien, si lo pones de esa manera si puedes montar uno jaja…-

-No hay manera!- Rainbow cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y mirando a un lado, desviando la mirada de una Aplejack parada frente a ella.

-Vamos RD, solo es un caballito, no va a comerte ni nada-

La chica de cabello arcoiris bufo- No voy a montar un caballo, fin de la discusión-

-Por que no?-

-Porque yo solo- No me gustan-

Flash se acerco a Dusk y le susurro al oído- Yo pensé que a todas las personas Britanicas les gustaban los caballos-

-Yo también, o al menos eso creía…-

Suspirando derrotada, Aplejack puso sus manos frente a ella- Esta bien, no tienes que montar uno si no quieres- Luego miro a un costado, señalando con la cabeza un Cuaciclon en la esquina del granero- Puedes correr en eso-

-Una cuasi? Nunca eh manejado una-

-No te preocupes, no es difícil, yo te enseño azucarillo…- Luego se volteo al resto de sus amigos- Pueden elegir el caballo que quieran, solo trátenlos con cuidado-

Fluttershy siendo la mas emocionada por la idea rápidamente fue y se acerco al caballo mas grande del lugar- Yo elijo a este…si no es molestia claro…-

-No no hay problema, se lama Seth y es mi caballo favorito ten cuidado-

La pelirosa solo sonrío para luego pasar una de sus manos por el cuello y la melena de Seth- No abra problemas, soy buena lidiando con toda clase de animalitos…-

-Ya veremos…-

Y para la ligera molestia de Aplejack, Fluttershy manejo bien a Seth, la chica Texana esperaba que el caballo fuera terco y trata de sacarse la montura como lo hacia con otros extraños, pero curiosamente acepto con facilidad a la pelirosa, pero dejando eso de lado, ahora ella estaba sentada atrás de Rainbow Dash, mostrándole como manejar la cuasi.

-Ahora que?-

-Ves estas dos palancas…- Dijo señalando las barras frente a los manubrios- Esos son los frenos-

-Ya sabia eso- Dijo Rainbow mirándola de manera seca.

-Bien, lo que tienes que hacer es girar el manubrio del acelerador y soltar el freno-

Lentamente, Rainbow hizo lo que le fue instruido por su amiga, temiendo por un momento que la maquina saldría disparada apenas soltara el freno, pero Aplejack previo eso y se aseguro de evitarlo, con un fuerte rugido del viejo motor ambas chicas empezaron a conducir, siguiendo a sus amigos que montaban a caballo a través de toda la propiedad.

Colocando si cabeza en el hombro de Rb, Aplejack dejo escapar una risita- Vez terroncito, no es tan difícil verdad?-

-No, la verdad es divertido- Rainbow acelero mas, disfrutando el pequeño empujón de adrenalina- Gracias Aj-

-Ni lo menciones-

Luego de unos momentos, la rubia lentamente saco sus manos de los hombros de Rb, permitiéndole a esta acomodarse, mientras que Aplejack colocaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de RB, siendo ella de estatura mas baja que la joven británica, la rubia no podia mirar por sobre sus hombros sin pararse, por lo cual decidió enterrar su rostro en la espalda de Rb, para luego inhalar profundamente…

* * *

Eventualmente el sol se puso, en el horizonte, indicando que era el momento perfecto para que los JovenesAdultos colocaran su campamento alejado de la casa princial, armando su fogata a unos metros de una laguna. Relajándose, Twiligth apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de Rarity suspirando contenta- Esto es vida…-

Aplejack miro a la pareja antes de hablar- No podría estar mas de acuerdo contigo, esa es la razón por la cual decidí no volver a la Uni-

Twiligth se levanto mientras que todos miraron a la rubia, y preguntaron al mismo tiempo- Que?-

Colocando un malvavisco en un palo, Aplejack lo acerco al fuego antes de empezar a hablar- Yo solo….no era muy feliz hay, siempre soñé con viajar por todo el mundo, ver lo grande hermoso y natural que es, es por eso que me decidí a no volver-

Sin pensar ningún momento, Rainbow tomo a su amiga del hombro y la miro directo a los ojos- No te olvidaras de nosotros no?-

-No, como podría olvidarme de todos ustedes, digo- Saco el malvavisco del fuego, llevándolo a su boca y hablando con esta llena- cofmo pgodriffa olvidarff- Trago el malvavisco y señalo con el palo a Flash- A un coqueto sin esperanza ni suerte en el amor-Flash quedo envuelto en un aura azul depresiva luego de ese comentario, Aplejack luego señalo a Dusk y Fluttershy con su palo- a una pareja incestuosa- Fluttershy solo le sonrío mientras un tic se presentaba en el ojo de Dusk, Aplejack prosiguió y señalo a Rarity y Twiligth- Una joven y anormalemte sexy chica francesa y su novia la come libros- Ambas le dedicaron una mirada seca, la rubia solo las ignoro y señalo a Bon Bon y Shadow- Una chica griega sarcástica con demasiado libido y su novio el flacucho pesimista- este par tubo una mezcla entre las expresiones de Rarity y Dusk, miradas secas con gran cantidad de tics nerviosos en el rostro y finalmente volvió a mirar a Rainbow- y a mi mejor amiga-

-Si…todos somos un grupo muy memorable…pero te olvidaste de Pinkie Pie-

Aplejack abrió los ojos como asustada- O Rayos, ninguno le diga que no la mencione!-

El grupo continua riendo y charlando, comiendo malvaviscos y disfrutando de la noche estrellada hasta que casi todos fueron a dormir, quedando solo despiertos Aplejack y Rainbow Dash, las cuales estaba charlando tranquilamente frente al fuego, y no muy lejos de hay Rarity y Dusk, los cuales estaban sentados a la orilla de la laguna.

-Así que, pudiste pensar en lo que te dije?-Rarity pregunto a su amigo.

-Si, aceptare tu propuesta, me iré contigo cuando regreses a Francia- Dijo Dusk lanzando una piedra al lago haciéndola botar sobre la superficie del agua un par de veces antes de hundirse- Flutters y yo ya lo hablamos, es mi mejor oportunidad para conseguirme un empleo y pagar los estudios de ella, además de preparar todo para cuando nos mudemos halla…-

-Bien, me alegra que lo hayan decidido- Ella le respondió con una sonrisa antes de levantarse- voy a acostarme ya, recuerda que nos vamos en 4 días…-

* * *

**Tema de cierre: Unite ( Sachika Misawa).**

**Respuestas a los reviews.**

**LeonSK3: **Gracias por tus dos comentarios! Me alegra saber que te interesa, aunque no estoy de acuerdo, yo prefiero el invierno, disfruto mas de los días grises y fríos ( no por lo depresivo, sino por el aire melancólico que tienen ) pues seguimos aquí, muchas gracias por el apoyo.

**Bueno ya llegamos hasta aquí, de ahora en adelante, los próximos 7 o 10 caps ( que tal vez es lo mas lejos que llegara este fic) ya no tendrán a Rarity ni a Dusk, pero eso me da una idea, pronto en un fic nuevo, contare todas las desventuras cómicas de ese par en Francia, será un fic totalmente orientada a la comedia, las ideas que tengo son muy hilarantes, espérenlo con ansias su buscan buenas risas, sin mas que decir, muchas gracias por el apoyo, gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos la próxima SHANARO!**


	25. Alegria matutina

**Nigthmare: Otro mini-cap para seguir con el hilo de esta historia, como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y sin mas el nuevo cap.**

**Tags del cap: Slice of life, nueva pareja, comedia.**

**Canción del día: Crazy ( Aerosmith ).**

* * *

Muy cansada como para caminar luego de su turno nocturno en su trabajo de medio tiempo, Fluttershy decidió que la mejor manera de bajar las escaleras seria sentarse y caer, un escalón a la vez, gruñendo ligeramente mientras que cada escalón se estrellaba contra su delicado y ligeramente adolorido trasero, esa era una de las desventajas de trabajar como camarera en un bar de mala muerte, el hecho de que su parte posterior era constantente nalgueada, manoseada y tocada por hombres ebrios- y ocasionalmente también mujeres ebrias.

Quedándose quieta unos momentos en el último escalón, Fluttershy escucho la voz de su nueva compañera de departamento, Rainbow Dash cantando alegremente en la cocina. Sosteniéndose del marco de las escaleras se levanto del suelo, para luego ir a la cocina y observar a s amiga cantando y bailando mientras preparaba el desayuno, feliz como una niña pequeña a la que le regalan un cachorro nuevo.

-Parece que estas mas alegre hoy…-

Sorprendida por la voz repentina hablándole, la chica de cabello multicolor se giro rápidamente, soltando la cuchara que tenia en la mano- Fluttershy, no te escuche bajar- Asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la mesa, Rainbow invito a la pelirosa a sentarce, ofreciéndole rápidamente una taza de café, la cual fue rechazada a favor de una taza de te.

Luego del primer sorbo, Fluttershy se fijo en el hecho de la falta de ropas debajo de la bata de baño de Rainbow, dejando salir una risita antes de hablar- Hmmm, estoy segura de que tuviste compañía anoche-

Sonrojada, RD devolvió su atención a su platillo, el cual estaba compuesto de huevos fritos y pan recién tostado- No se de que estas hablando…-

Con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, la pelirosa le dio una mirada seca a su amiga- Si, y cuando conoceremos a esta chica, la cual a estado acompañándote las ultimas semanas, si no es molestia conocerla claro….-

-Si es molestia así que no, no la conocerán-

Fluttershy estaba a punto de disculparse hasta que escucho un muy familiar acento americano/Texano sonando tras ella- Buenos días….-

Con una mirada de completo shock en su cara, Fluttershy de manera lenta y mecánica se volteo para mirar hacia atrás, sus ojos aguamarinas se abrieron como platos al identificar a la persona que acababa de llegar. En el marco de la puerta, Aplejack se paraba con una sonrisa en los labios, solo vestida con unas pantys blancas, su cabello en ese momento suelto caía a los lados de su rostro y cubría sus pechos- Aplejack….?- Su mirada de Shock lentamente se transformo a una de alegría, mientras que volvía a mirar a Rainbow, luego a Aplejack, solo para de nuevo mirar a Rainbow y así por un minuto hasta que finalmente hablo- O por Dios…- Con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro se llevo una mano al pecho mientras respiraba profundamente-O por Dios….Ustedes dos…cuando, como, Aplejack…Eres lesbiana?-

Encogiéndose de hombros, la rubia fue al lado de Rainbow, robándole un beso y un pedazo de su tostada- Importa si es que lo soy?-

-Bueno no…Pero por que no lo dijiste antes?-

-Tal vez no le de mucha importancia el genero de la persona con la que me este acostando, pero no es algo que quiera que todo el mundo sepa-

Sonriendo a su amiga, Fluttershy dejo escapar un chillido, que luego de unos momentos se convirtió en un grito emocionado, el cual fue detenido con la llegada de una muy desarreglada y recién despertada Twiligth – Chicas…- dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados.- Es demasiado temprano en la mañana para ser así de ruidosas…-

-Lo siento…- se disculpo la pelirosa.

Finalmente sacándose todos los restos del sueño, Twiligth se percato de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, fijándose primero que nada en Aplejack, prácticamente desnuda en la cocina- Pero que esta pasando aquí?-

Mordiéndose un labio emocionada, Fluttershy chillo de nuevo antes de responder- RD y AJ están durmiendo juntas!-

Llevándose una mano a la boca para contener una risita, Twiligth miro al par de chicas- Así que Aplejack es la razón por la cual Rainbow pasa la mayor parte de la noche gritando? Como fue que paso?-

Dándose cuenta de que nadie le serviría el desayuno pronto, Aplejack procedió a quitarle todo el plato con comida a Rainbow Dash, respondiendo con la boca llena de comida- Cuando todos fueron a la granja, la noche frente a la fogata, cuando todos fueron a dormir, nosotras nos quedamos despiertas-

Rainbow la interrumpió para proseguir- Seguimos charlando luego de que Rarity y Dusk también se acostaron, momentos después cuando me di cuenta estábamos en la habitación de Aj besándonos en la cama, luego amanecí con ella en mis brazos, desde ese entonces, simplemente sigue pasando-

Twiligth alzo una ceja curiosa- Así que…ustedes no están saliendo? No son pareja?-

-No, solo revolcándonos como animales en celo-

Disgustada pero la verdad no impresionada con la selección de palabras de Aplejack, Rainbow negó con la cabeza antes de hablar- Si, básicamente eso-

Cruzando sus brazos, Twiligth miro un poco preocupada a Aplejack- Y que pasara cuando empieces a viajar?-

Aplejack solo se encogio de hombros- No se, tal vez vuelva de cuando en cuando, pero por ahora me quedare aquí hasta el comienzo del periodo de clases. Luego miro a Rainbow con una sonrisa- Y cuando viaje y vuelva, de seguro que ella tendrá lista la cama para mi, pero saben lo que esto significa ahora….?- Las tres se voltearon a mirarla, Aplejack solo sonreía, con un brillo lujurioso en los ojos, el cual solo Rainbow Dash reconoció, la rubia alzo los brazos al aire, y haciendo un embate pélvico dirigido obviamente a Fluttershy grito- Hagamos un FOURSOME!-.

Todo quedo en silencio luego de esa declaración, segundos después un fuerte THUD! Se escucho y Fluttershy yacía en el suelo, desmayada y absolutamente sonrojada, Rainbow le dio un golpe a la cabeza a Aplejack por esa declaración- No tienes remedio no?-

* * *

**Tema de cierre de hoy: Californication ( Red Hot Chilli Pepers)**

**Respuestas a reviews:**

**MrBrony25: **Jeje uchas gracias por tu apoyo, pues me alegra que te pareciera asi.

**Leoun K53: **Pues la verdad tengo un poco de experiencia con veranos así, la unica pega es que si no te cuidas puedes terminar muy mal, quemado, exhausto o los dos, y lo del Omellete de Queso si ya lo sabia, por cierto ese nuevo fic…lee las notas de abajo, gracias por tu apoyo.

**Bueno, conté las ideas que tengo, 7 caps mas y terminaremos totalmente con esta historia, muchas gracias, por cierto, junto con este cap, el Spin-off ya será estrenado con su primer cap, si les interesa la comedia pues los invito a leerlo, " Cronicas de una convencía caótica " se llama el fic, muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero sus comentarios en la casilla de reviews, nos vemos la próxima, SHANARO!.**


	26. Graduación

**Nigthmare: Bueno, primero que nada lamento el retraso, la universidad me tubo muy ocupada, segundo, luego de pensarlo mejor, los capitulos de Gaiden, son demasiado relleno, así que voy a saltarlos, a lo mejor los públicos como Oneshots, y pues de caps importantes, comencemos, este es el primero de los últimos 3 caps.**

**Tags de este cap: Comedia, ligero romance, masivo salto en el tiempo, Sentimentalismo. **

**Sin mas que decir, comencemos el cap.**

**Tema de apertura : Bleed it out ( Linkin Park. Album Minutes to midnigth)**

**Salto de tiempo: 3 años.**

Tomando un respiro profundo, Fluttershy se apoyo contra uno de los enorme arcos de piedra dentro de la Catedral. Dos personas mas serian llamadas antes de que la llamaran a ella para recoger su diploma. Y para ser sincera consigo misma, estaba en extremo nerviosa por la situación. _Vamos Fluttershy tu puedes hacer esto. _Se decía para sus adentros. _Solo camina hasta halla, toma el diploma, saluda a las personas desconocidas paradas en el estrado y luego baja de hay. Fácil, solo no te tropieces._

De repente escucho como llamaban su nombre. Rápidamente le dio unas palmadas a su tunica de color Azul profundo, ajusto su sombrero con la cuerda y camino hacia el estrado, una nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de recoger su diploma miro a la multitud y vio a todas sus amigas saludando y animándola, de manera tímida las saludo desde el estrado para momentos después ser sacada de hay por uno de los del Staff para que el siguiente alumno pudiera pasar.

-Fluttershy!- Pinkie se lanzo en un abrazo hacia su amiga sacándole el aire y por poco la vida en uno de sus patentados abrazos. La pelirosa empezó a saltar emocionada sobre lo bien que se veía en su tunica de graduación y otras cosas, luego se calmo y dijo- Es espectaculartastico que hayas salido primera de tu clase!-

-Si, la verdadera sorpresa en realidad fue que Twiligth no haya salido primera, sabiendo todo lo que se esfuerza en ello- Dijo Rainbow Dash mirando a ambas, luego miro a Twiligh que estaba a su lado y agrego- Sin ofender-

-No importa, lo bueno es que ya me gradúe, lo único que desearía es que Rarity este aquí…- Le respondió Twiligth con una mirada melancólica.

**-**Su vuelo sigue retrasado?- Pregunto Fluttershy.

-Si…-Respondió Twiligth, Fluttershy bajo la mirada también, ligeramente decepcionada por esta noticia.

-No se preocupen- Dijo de manera anima Rainbow- Ambos llegaran en cualquier momento, estoy segura!-

-Y cuando se gradúan los otros?- Pregunto animada Pinkie Pie tratando de cambiar un poco el tema.

-Creo que Bon Bon y Shadow se graduaran en dos días-Respondió Rainbow llevándose una mano a la barbilla

-Así que aun están activos los planes para el sábado?-

-Si por supuesto!-

Todas rieron un poco antes de acomodarse en el verde parque donde estaban charlando, Twiligth se recostó contra una de las bancas disfrutando del sol de Septiembre, llevándose las manos tras la cabeza dejo escapar un suspiro contento- El clima es hermoso…- Dijo cerrando los ojos con un suspiro soñador.

-Pues a mi me parece que mi novia es mucho mas hermosa que cualquier clima- Dijo una voz en extremo familiar para la joven y sus amigas, miraron y vieron llegando a Rarity.

A diferencia de sus amigas que mantenían sus estilos de peinado y ropa de la ultima vez que las vio hace 3 años, Rarity ahora tenia su rizado cabello corto hasta los hombros, vestida con una camisa blanca que abrazaba con fuerza un busto de copas D ( Una medida mas grande que antes, noto Twiligth con la mirada) y jeans negros ligeramente flojos, además de que ahora tenia anteojos rectangulares de pasta roja- Es genial estar de vuelta queridas- Dijo de manera animada.

Todas sus amigas la saludaron animadas mientras que Twiligth dejo salir un pequeño grito antes de lanzarse en un abrazo hacia su amante, ambas cayeron al suelo donde sin importarles el estar en publico empezaron a besarse intensamente por unos minutos, cuando se detuvieron, Twiligth se sentó en cuclillas con las rodillas alrededor de la cintura de Rarity sin levantarse- Pensé que no estarías aquí hasta dentro de un par de horas-

Rarity sonrío, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Twiligth- La administración logro encontrar otro vuelo, aunque solo fue un asiento, y pues yo fui quien lo uso, llegando mas temprano de lo planeado- Luego puso una mirada ligeramente distanciada, como si recordara algo desagradable- Además de ahorrarme la molestia de viajar con alguien que se la pasaría vomitando…- Luego miro de nuevo a Twiligth- Aunque lamento no haber llegado para tu acto de Graduación querida…-

Su novia simplemente se encogió de hombros- No importa, estas aquí ahora…-

Rarity solo volvió a sonreírle, para luego mirar a sus amigas y decir- Y como están ustedes, mis hermosas damas…-

Rainbow solo se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa orgullosa- Tu dama? Ya quisieras no es asi?-

-Lo siento Rari, pero yo no juego para ese equipo- Respondió siempre alegre Pinkie.

-…..- Fluttershy simplemente tenia la mirada sonrojada, apenada por la imagen mental que tubo, Rainbow Dash era una no muy buena influencia…

-Asi que…- Empezó Twiligth cortando el silencio incomodo, mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a Rarity a levantarse- Alguien a sabido de Aplejack últimamente?-

-Yo si- Dijo Rarity llamando la atención de todas- La ultima semana estuvo halla en Paris, esta en camino para acá con Dusk, el cual dijo que no quería viajar en avión, algo sobre que vomitaba demasiado, estarán viniendo en Ferri y llegaran aquí para el lunes- Respondió viendo como los rostros de Rainbow y Fluttershy se iluminaban ante la mención de sus respectivas parejas- Y pues…- Empezó de nuevo la chica francesa- Cuando será la fiesta?-

**Sabado, a las 8:00 PM, Club Heaven`s Door.**

Rainbow termino un tarro entero de cerveza antes de golpear el tarro vacío en la mesa y hablar- Así que Twiligth...ya has decidido que harás ahora que eres libre de las restricciones de la universidad?-

La chica de cabello lila miro a su amiga, terminando de comer una bocanada de papas fritas antes de responder- Pues, mas Uni, creo…-

-Que? Hablas en serio? Vamos tienes la oportunidad de vivir tu vida!, hacer lo que quieras!- Luego miro a Rarity antes de agregar- Hacer a quien tu quieras!-

Twiligth puso una mano sobre su cabeza, respondiendo en una voz seca y con los ojos entrecerrados- Ya lo se, ya estoy haciendo a Rarity, esa parte ya esta cubierta y estudiar mas es lo que quiero hacer-

Flash miro a su amiga desde el otro lado de la mesa- Así que seguirás avanzaras tu licenciatura para conseguir una maestría en Erasmus?-

Ella asintió, llevándose otra papa frita a la boca- Si, me mudare a Francia al igual que Fluttershy, una vez hay, ya fui aceptada en una universidad local, viviré con Rarity y continuare mis estudios-

-Awww…- Dijo Rainbow de manera triste- Si tu y Fluttershy dejan su trabajo en el club ¿ Quien me dará bebidas gratis?-

-Mmmm…esas bebidas no eran gratis…- Dijo Fluttershy de manera suave uniéndose a la conversación.

-En serio!- Rainbow miro a Twiligth, esperando que esta de la confirmación, cuando vio a la chica negar con la cabeza miro nerviosa el lugar- Bueno….al demonio entonces ya no vendré a este lugar-

Todo el grupo se río a expensas de la chica inglesa, luego de unos momentos Flash se levanto, un vaso semi vacío de cerveza en la mano. Miro a sus amigos con una sonrisa en su rostro- Quisiera proponer un brindis, y es mejor que lo haga ahora antes de que Rainbow olvide pagar su comida y nos echen a todos de aquí…-

-Muérdeme pendejo!-

El peliazul solo río entre dientes antes de continuar- Como sea, me gustaría decir, que estos 3 años han sido los mejores- se encogió de hombros por un momento- y los peores tiempos de mi vida, pero no la cambiaria por nada en el mundo. Espero que cuando nos movamos y continuemos con nuestras vidas, todos sigamos siendo amigos- Alzo su vaso aun mas alto- Por los buenos amigos-

El grupo repitiendo sus ultimas palabras también alzaron sus vasos y brindaron, ara luego devolver su atención a lo que sea que hallan estado haciendo antes.

Al final de la noche, algunos se estaban despidiendo mientras otros eran acompañados a sus hogares, demasiado ebrios como para hacerlos por si mismos. Fluttershy se acerco a Flash- Lo que dijiste hace rato fue muy bonito-

El peliazul solo se encogió de hombros- No fue nada- Luego miro a todos y agrego- Pues espero que tengas suerte, ya que por lo que se te iras a Paris para empezar de nuevo, Por favor, jamás olvides que si necesitas ayuda con algo, cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme, siempre estaré apoyándote y escuchándote Fluttershy-

La pelirosa sonrío, luego se paro en las puntas de sus pies y le dio un amistoso beso en la mejilla a su amigo- Muchas gracias- le dijo antes de pararse y mirar a una no muy sobria Rarity siendo escoltada por Twiligth- Ahora será mejor que me valla, creo que Rarity se paso un poco y Twiligth podría necesitar ayuda para llevarla antes de que se duerma-

-Necesitas ayuda?-

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien, el departamento solo esta a diez minutos de aquí y tengo a RD para ayudar si lo necesitamos- La pelirosa se volteo a mirar a su mencionada amiga- No es así?-

Rainbow Dash que estaba sentada en un banquito en ese mismo instante, de manera perezosa y con ojos vidriosos y entrecerrados miro a Fluttersy. Que…?- Pregunto, demasiado ebria como para entender la situación.

-Tal vez puedas llevar a Rainbow a casa…- Dijo Fluttershy a Flash.

El peliazul asintió antes de acercarse y ayudar a la alta, atlética y ebria inglesa a pararse- Vamos RB, es hora de volver a casa….-

-No…- Dijo Rainbow negando con la cabeza- No me gustan…los penes…-

-No te estaba ofreciendo el mío- Flash respondió con una mirada seca.

-Oh…-

**Tema de cierre: Cure For The Itch ( Linkin Park. Album Hybrid Theory)**

**Leon K53: **Pues me alegra que te halla gustado, jeje esa ultima escena fue un poco improvisada ero salio bien al final, jeje gracias por tu apoyo.

**Thousandton Remade: **Joder 4 reviews en un lapso de 1 hora, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo, enserio hay un clop de lo que sugeri? Esta bien hecho?, tal vez lo busque, muchas gracias por tu apoyo..

**Bueno, pues 3 caps mas y acabaremos con esto, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron desde el comienzo hasta ahora, sin mas que decir nos vemos la proxima en el siguiente cap, gracias por leer , SHANARO!**


	27. Despedida

**Nigthmare: Bueno, empecemos ya con esto, el penúltimo cap traído a ustedes este viernes, mañana sábado el ultimo, y para cerrar el domingo, un corto epilogo, gracias a todos por apoyarme todo el camino hasta aquí, fue genial escribir esto así como contar con sus comentarios y apoyo, y sin mas que decir, comencemos con esto.**

**Tags de este cap: Romance, Comedia, Sexo Implícito, sentimentalismo.**

**Tema de apertura: Bleed it out ( Linkin Park, Minutes to midnigth)**

Para todas las chicas, el tiempo paso volando y un Lunas a la mañana, todas cayeronen cuenta que sus días de universidad habían terminado, todas sabían que tarde o temprano ese día de separarse llegaría, ahora era ese momento de dejar la seguridad del grupo de amigos y unirse al gran y extenso mundo.

Era su ultimo medio en Londres, y tanto Twiligth como Rarity decidieron comenzar el día con un baño juntas, antes de comenzar el viaje a Francia.

_-Touch-a, touch-a touch me, I want to be dirty. __Thrill me, chill me...-_De repente sintió algo, y Twiligth dejo de cantar para mirar sus pechos desnudos siendo masajeados por Rarity desde atrás- Umm …que estas haciendo…-

-¿Qué? Tu dijiste que te toque cariño-

-Era una canción-

Riendo como una colegiala recién enamorada, Rarity planto un beso en la mejilla de la otra chica- Eso ya lo sabia…-

\- Si sabes que no necesitas ninguna excusa para tocarme no…-Dijo Twiligth suspirando.

Rarity alejo sus labios y alzo una ceja mirando de manera inquisitiva a Twilitgh- Ayer quise tocarte y tu me lanzaste uno de tus calcetines sucios…-

Entrecerrando los ojos, Twiligth respondió de manera monótona y seca, un Deadpan perfectamente ensayado- No me tocaste, me diste una nalgada con el strap-on cuando específicamente te dije que estaba ocupada en ese momento-

-Estabas agachada y totalmente desnuda!-

Manteniendo el Deadpan Twiligth respondió- Estaba recogiendo mi ropa y guardándola en la maleta…-

Suspirando derrotada Rarity se sentó en la tina y cruzo sus brazos bajo su voluptuoso pecho, haciendo un puchero dijo- Esta bien…lo siento.-

-No importa…pero ahora…- Ronroneo antes de lanzarse y conectar un intenso beso en los labios de la chica francesa, sus gemidos ahogados entre sus labios mientras ambas peleaban por la dominación con sus lenguas, si esa seria una mañana agitada…

Afuera del edificio de departamentos, 30 minutos luego del incidente en el baño, una van azul se detenga en la calle frente al lugar, y apenas paro una figura salio de la parte trasera y corriendo fue hasta el mas cercano basurero, el cual estaba en la otra esquina de la calle, una vez hay, empezó a vaciar los contenidos de su estomago.

-Jamás…- Dijo otra figura saliendo de la van, esta salio desde la puerta lateral, desde el asiento del conductor- y te repito JAMAS!- Grito iracunda la joven rubia, vestida en una remera blanca con un chaleco marrón sin mangas y una falda larga holgada, ajustando un sombrero de vaquero sobre su cabeza- VOLVERAS A VIAJAR EN MI AUTO!- Tenia razones para estar histérica, quien no lo estaría luego de alguien se vomitara sobre el recubrimiento de tu auto.

Escuchando los gritos de afuera, Rainbow Dash, Twiligth, Rarity y Fluttershy salieron a ver que pasaba, viendo a Aplejack gritándole a alguien afuera, todas sus amigas gritaron y la envolvieron en un abrazo grupal. Alegres de volver a verse.

-Es genial estar de vuelta terroncitos, aunque no vengo por mucho tiempo- Dijo Aplejack, luego entrecerró los ojos y miro a Rarity- Por que diantres no me dijiste que el no sabe viajar! Se la paso vomitando en el ferry y también se vomito en mi auto!-

-Lo siento querida- Sonrío de manera altanera Rarity- pero de habértelo dicho no hubieras dejado que venga contigo no?-

-Si saben que es de mala educación hablar de alguien como si no estuviera presente no?- Pregunto una voz monótona y con fingido desinterés. Todas miraron y al otro lado de la calle vieron a un hombre joven, al igual que Rarity, Dusk era físicamente muy diferente a como estaba hace 3 años, ahora su cabello magenta estaba muy largo y desarreglado, terminando hacia su espalda baja, sus pestañas también están mas pronunciadas y largas, estaba vestido en un traje simple de mayordomo, de tonalidades marrones y grises, además de que ahora usaba unas gafas redondeadas de pasta roja _**(N/A Si quieren una imagen visual exacta, imagínense o busquen en Google a Grell Sutcliff del anime Kuroshitsuji )**_\- Es genial verlas a todas de nuevo- Dijo el pelimagenta con una sonrisa, luego sus ojos se osaron en cierta pelirosa la cual estaba muy sonrojada y totalmente muda al verlo- Flutters!- Grito emocionado corriendo para verla.

Aunque no corrió demasiado lejos, pues luego del quinto paso hizo un espectacular traspiés que termino con el enterrando su rostro en la acera, un perfecto Faceplant.

Hubo un silencio por todos los presentes ante la presente situación, hasta que Fluttershy grito- HERMANO!- Antes de correr a auxiliarlo mientras que las otras chicas hacían todo lo posible por no desarmarse de la risa, la pelirosa rápidamente llego y auxilio al pelimagenta tirado en el suelo- Hermano estas bien?- Dijo preocupada mientras ayudaba a este a levantarse

-Di…cdeo que me dompi da nadiz…ed buedo volved a vedte fluttedss- Respondió a través de su nariz rota.

-Vamos arriva, voy a curarte esto y luego me ayudaras a bajar mis maletas…si te parece claro…-

Otros 20 minutos después Fluttershy y Dusk ( Con la nariz ya recompuesta ) bajaban del departamento con bolsas llenas de equipaje, ayudando luego a acomodarlas dentro de la van, luego de unos momentos de acomodar todo, Rarity miro a Aplejack y pregunto.- En serio esta bien que nos lleves?. Es un viaje largo-

Desviando la mirada de Rainbow Dash, a la cual estuvo mirando con una obvia sonrisa enamorada en el rostro, Aplejack le respondió- No hay problema terroncito, después de todo estaré ayudando, además solo serán tu y Twiligh- Luego de acomodar las ultimas maletas, Aplejack se disponía a subir a su auto- Bueno, es mejor salir ya, yo conduciré las primera horas…-

-Espera!- Dijo Rainbow tomando una de las manos de Aplejack-

-Que sucede…?-

-Solo espera-Dijo ella mirando a una esquina, y fiel a lo que dijo, momentos después todo su grupo de amigos estaba llegando hasta donde ellos, emocionada, Twiligth dio un paso hacia ellos antes de preguntar—Que…que están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?-

-No podíamos quedarnos sin despedirnos y desearles buena suerte-

_O maldición, en serio les importamos a todos…_

Bon bon solo rodó los ojos ante las expresiones de Twiligth y Fluttershy antes de agregar- Si, algunos vinimos aquí solo para despedirnos, nos deben una grande-

Shadow miro con los ojos entrecerrados a Bon Bon- Linda, de todos ellos, nosotros somos los únicos que están apurados para viajar también hoy-

-Como sea…-

Pasando sus dedos por la mejilla de Fluttershy, Pinkie suspiro, abrazando tanto a Twiligth como a Fluttershy mientras contenía sus lagrimas- Estaran bien no? Aris es una ciudad muy grande…-

-Estaremos bien…- Respondió Fluttershy de manera reconfortante devolviendo el abrazo al igual que Twiligth.

-Avisen cuando lleguen…-

Flash se acerco a Dusk, mirando de manera rara el nuevo aspecto de su amigo, frotando de manera nerviosa la parte trasera de su nuca- Uh…promete que vas a cuidarla…- El peliazul miro a Fluttershy tras el por un momento antes de continuar- por favor…-

Dusk solo se rió por un momento antes de golpear de manera amistosa el hombro de su amigo- Por supuesto, y no olvides puedes visitar cuando quieras-

-Gracias-

Luego de media hora de despedidas, todos habían dicho sus despedidas excepto Rainbow Dash, la cual estaba parada con la mirada baja y sus manos temblando a sus costados. Twiligth se fijo en esto y camino hacia su amiga, poniendo una mano en su hombro- Rainbow…estas bien?-

Mirando a un costado, Rainbow sollozo antes de abrazar con fuerza a su amiga- No pueden irse! A quien mas voy a molestar sin que me abofeteen?!-

Twiligth solo río en el abrazo- Pero yo si te abofeteo…-

-Lo se, pero tu y Fluttershy no lo hacen en serio, como se supone que voy a pasar mis días sin ser inapropiada y pervertida sin ustedes…?-

Fluttershy que estaba sonriendo un poco ante la ocurrencia de su amiga respondió- No será tan diferente…digo…podemos entrar en el chatt…o…o or Skype, pero seguiremos viéndonos-

Sintiéndose ligeramente tonta por ese pequeño estallido emocional- Bien, ahora apúrense que tu y Rarity perderán el ferry-

Y con eso, al fin se marcharon hacia su destino, Paris, sentadas en el asiento trasero, Rarity miro a Twiligth, la cual tenia sus ojos fijos en el mundo moviéndose a s alrededor desde la perspectiva del auto.

De repente Twiligth sostuvo su estomago- Twi?-

-Hmm?- La mencionada miro a Rarity.

-Estas bien, no quieres sentarte en el frente?-

-No no, estoy bien-

-Estas segura?, es que pareces mareada, y recuerdo que sueles marearte al viajar en la parte trasera de los autos…-

-Eso fue solo una vez- Bufo Twiligth cruzándose de brazos- Y fue por que comí demasiado pastel de chocolate, no te preocupes, estaré bien-

**Una hora despues.**

-DETEN EL AUTO!-

**-**Te dije que te sentaras al frente…-

-NO EN MI AUTO OTRA VEZ!-

**Tema de cierre: Cure For The Itch ( Linkin Park. Album Hybrid Theory)**

**Respuestas a comentarios:**

**Rompeordenes: **Mmmm no lo había visto así, aunque en serio, tu? Lastima por Flash Sentry? Rayos y yo siempre pensé que de todo el fandom de MLP, tu serias el primero en jalar el gatillo contra el si la oportunidad se diera, me alegra que te haya gustado, jaja y también lamento la mala leche que debí haber creado entre nosotros con mis comentarios, pero gracias por tu apoyo, saludos y nos vemos-

**Mr Brony25: **Jeje, si se desmadro…aunque ese ultimo comentario con flash fue algo improvisado, gracias por tu incondicional apoyo.

**LeonKS3: **Ooo joder, me gusto tu idea, y la verdad me rei bastante al leerla, aunque no paso en este fic, aunque la verdad estuve a un pelo de rana calva de hacer lo que sugeriste en tu comentario, como sea, gracias por tu apoyo y dedicacion, ademas de tu sentido del humor!.

**Bueno, penúltimo cap, mañana el ultimo y el domingo el epilogo, muchísimas gracias por haberme apoyado todo el camino hasta aquí, y pues sin nada mas que decir, gracias por leer y nos vemos la proxima, SHANARO!**


	28. Nuestro Cielo

**Nigthtmare: Bueno, pues, el capitulo final, aquí estamos luego de todo lo que pasamos, gracias por haber seguido esto hasta aquí y sin atajarlos mas, comencemos con esto.**

**Tags de este capitulo: Romance, comedia, drama, incesto, sentimentalismo.**

* * *

**Tema de apertura: One and all ( Smashing Pumpkins)**

* * *

Dusk tomo un respiro profundo, teniendo tijeras en la mano- Flutters….estas segura de que quieres esto?-

-Mmmm si estoy segura, llevo demasiado tiempo con este peinado y…quisiera probar algo nuevo…-

-Estas completamente segura?-

Rarity paso por la sala donde estaban, cargando una cesta llena de ropa y llevándola al baño- Por amor al cielo querido, solo corta su cabello!- Dijo mientras pasaba.

-Tal vez debería hacerlo un profesional…-

-Confío mas en ti que en un peluquero…- Dijo Fluttershy sujetando en alto su cabello, recogido en una cola de caballo- Solo hazlo…-

Dusk suspiro- Bien…- Luego tomo el largo cabello rosado en sus manos, mirándolo. Durante toda su vida, siempre que pensaba en su hermana, siempre la veía con su cabello largo y lacio, y al menos a el, la idea de cortarlo le parecía innecesaria y prácticamente dolorosa, pero era lo que su pequeña hermana quería así que…Simplemente tomo el cabello, y rápidamente lo corto con las tijeras.

Cabello rosado hasta los hombros callo enmarcando perfectamente el ligeramente redondeado rostro de la chica- ves… no fue tan difícil…-

-Supongo que no…-

Fluttershy se miro en el espejo, tomando las tijeras para igualar las puntas- Y casi lo hiciste perfecto…- Se volteo y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla- Gracias…-

-No hay problema…-Dijo el pelimagenta para luego suspirar y recoger su propio cabello largo en una coleta alta, mientras miraba como Fluttershy se dirigía a su habitación en el departamento- Cuales son tus planes para hoy?-

La cabeza de Fluttershy se asomo por el marco de la puerta, su cabello moviéndose con cada movimiento- Tengo que ir a recoger a Twiligth en el aeropuerto, esta volviendo de visitar a sus padres recuerdas? Aterrizara en una hora-

El pelimagenta solo asintió antes de marcharse a la cocina, luego de unos momento Fluttershy salio de su habitación vestida en una remera verde y sus pantys blancas, cuando entro al baño se encontró con Rarity, la cual estaba cepillando sus dientes mientras se sentaba en el W.C.

-Estas…- Empezó la pelirosa deteniéndose por un enorme sonrojo avergonzado antes de continuar- Estas haciendo…pee mientras te cepillas?-

-Si, lo estoy haciendo…-

-Eso es ligeramente asqueroso…-

-Es multi-tareas, por que mas pondrían el Inodoro y el lavadero tan cerca?-

Fluttershy solo negó con la cabeza totalmente avergonzada antes de tomar el enjuague bucal y salir del baño con dirección a la cocina, encontrándose en la mesa a Dusk, el cual estaba comiendo un sándwich en la mesa- No olvides que tienes una entrevista de trabajo con los arquitectos en hora y media…- dijo la pelirosa a su pareja antes de ir a enjuagarse la boca en el lavado de la cocina.

-No lo are…- Dijo antes de terminar su sándwich y marcharse.

Minutos después Dusk bajo a la sala, vestido en un traje de negocios negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja, su cabello recogido totalmente en una cola de caballo excepto por dos mechones de cabello que enmarcaban los lados de su rostro.- Mira ya estoy vestido- Dijo, luego camino hasta el sofá y recogió un portafolios- Y mira, mi portafolios también esta listo…-de repente dejo caer sus hombros- Aunque siento que todo esto es inútil…digo 3 años estudie arquitectura aquí en Paris, pero aun así siento que jamás voy a conseguir un empleo…-

Fluttershy rápidamente fue hasta el, dándole un suave beso en los labios, luego sin dejar de abrazarlo hablo- Hermano fuiste uno de los primeros en tu promoción, y tus diseños son muy buenos…- Luego alzo el rostro del pelimagenta sujetándolo del mentón- Además si no les gusta tu portafolios…también te graduaste en la universidad de actuación, podrías impresionarlos con tu capacidad para hablar o tu personalidad, solo tienes que creer en ti mismo bien…?-

El pelimagenta le dio una sonrisa, para luego darle un beso y marcharse hacia su entrevista.

Momentos después Fluttershy y Rarity también se terminaban de preparar para sus respectivos empleos- Querida recuerda que además de Twi, Pinkie y Chesse vendrán a visitar en la tarde, así que tendrás que entretenerlos…- Dijo Rarity aplicándose su maquillaje.

-Umm…no lo se, es que mi turno en pediatría no termina hasta entrada la tarde, no se si podré hacerlo…-

-Esta bien, dejaremos que Twiligth los controle hasta que volvamos, te parece?-

-Si, esta bien…creo…-

-Ok, nos vemos en la noche querida…-

-Si, adiós…-

Una vez que Rarity se marcho, Fluttershy se sentó en el sofá de la sala por un momento antes de ir a buscar a Twiligth, sus ojos recorrieron el apartamento, el cual era prácticamente perfecto, 4 recamaras, 2 baños, una sala y un comedor/cocina, además de un balcón con una perfecta vista hacia la torre Eifel. Si la renta era algo elevada, pero aun así era su hogar. Dio un respiro profundo, registrando todos los aromas y escuchando todos los sonidos de las ocupadas calles abajo, las cuales era traídos por la puerta abierta en el balcón con una suave brisa primaveral. A pesar de que ella se había mudado aquí hace apenas 4 meses, prácticamente todo ya estaba en su lugar, consiguiendo ella un trabajo en un hospital cercano en el ala de pediatría, siendo que Dusk y Rarity ya tenían sus respectivos trabajos, siendo el de Rarity el de una importante diseñadora para una destacada Boutique, mientras que Dusk tenia un trabajo nocturno en un Club como Barman, lo cual le permitía buscar trabajos de día, habiendo estudiado arquitectura en sus tres años de separación.

Suspirando contenta, Fluttershy recogió sus cosas y salio del departamento con camino al Aeropuerto, Twiligth estaría volviendo de la casa de sus padres para ese entonces.

* * *

Dusk estaba sentado de manera nerviosa frente al escritorio del jefe de personal en la entrevista, era un hombre alto y ligeramente fornido con cabello corto de color negro oscuro y una barba de estilo candado, el cual miraba de manera muy analítica los contenido de su portafolio mientras jugaba con su barbilla- Esto es muy impresinante Dusk.-

-Gracias señor.-

El hombre soltó una profunda y corta risa para luego cerrar el portafolio, dejando que las paginas hicieran un sonido de golpe seco- Pero…- El pelimagenta automáticamente sintió un nudo en la garganta- Tu estilo no es exactamente lo que estamos buscando…-

Acomodándose en su asiento, Dusk lo miro con seriedad- No voy a negar eso señor, pero si es que usted leyó mi portafolios y escucho mis referencias sabrá que soy alguien capaz de aprender y aplicar estilos y diseños con bastante rapidez y facilidad-

Mirándolo, ojos marrones ligeramente enfadados miraron ojos nerviosos de color aguamarina- Ese tal vez seria el caso Dusk, pero no tenemos tiempo para enseñarte como son los edificios que buscamos…-

-No necesitan enseñarme nada, Lo único que tienen que hacer es darme acceso a los planos anteriores y los esquemas y me encargare del resto rápidamente, no soy un niño, no necesito que alguien me tome de la mano y me enseñe a hacer las cosas-

El sujeto solo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, con una mirada pensativa, el pelimagenta estaba muy nervioso, sabia que no debía responder de esa manera, pero el no estaba de acuerdo con lo que el hombre le estaba diciendo- Bueno, que te parece si hablamos un poco mas sobre y menos sobre tu trabajo, porque probablemente sepas, que tu portafolio es solo una parte de quien eres, así que, De donde vienes?-

-Un pequeño pueblo en la Toscana, Italia…-

Tomando su portafolio de nuevo, el hombre de cabello negro empezó a mirarlo de nuevo- Hmmm…puedo ver las influencias Greco-Romanas en tus diseños- Luego volvió a mirar a Dusk sonriendo- Que te trajo a Francia?-

-Cambio.-

Asintiendo de nuevo el continuo- Tu tienes…23 años no?-

-Um…24 señor…-

-24 bien…y estas en una relación?-

-Si tengo una compañera, pero no veo como esto podría ser releva…-

Alzando su mano para interrumpirlo, el hombre de cabello negro continuo- Así que…están planeando tener niños pronto?-

Mordiendo su labio el respondió- No, aun no e discutido ese tema con ella…-

Asintiendo con una sonrisa, el hombre se levanto y le paso su portafolio- Muchas gracias por venir a vernos, le llamaremos pronto con la información para que comience a trabajar con nosotros-

Y en menos de 5 minutos el pelimagenta estaba fuera del edificio, donde rápidamente se dirigió al departamento, una vez que llego, lanzo su portafolios a un costado y se lanzo al sofá con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

* * *

En la noche, Twiligth, Fluttershy y Dusk estaban en la sala del departamento comentando cosas, Rarity estaba en la ciudad haciendo de guía turística nocturna para Pinkie y Chesse, Twiligth les estaba comentando en ese momento sobre una recien formada pareja-…Y apuesto a que no se creerán esto, Aj y Rb se mudaran juntas!-

-No!?- Respondio Dusk incredulo.

-Si, aparentemente luego de traernos aquí, Aj volvio a Inglaterra, y luego de hablar con Rainbow, Lo que tal vez incluyo sexo aunque no importa, proclamaros su amor la una por la otra, y ahora se van a mudar juntas!-

Fluttershy dejo escapar un chillido de alegría ante esas noticias- Estoy tan feliz por ellas!- Dijo en alegria.

-Si, creo que hace una linda pero bizarra pareja…- Agrego Dusk.

-Dice el sujeto que es pareja de un miembro de su propia familia…- Twiligth comento de manera animada, riendo un poco ante las apenadas e idénticas expresiones de incomodidad.

-Hablando de familia…- Dusk dijo retirándose por un momento, volviendo luego con un pequeño envoltorio- Esto llego por el correo el otro día- Dijo dándole el paquete a Fluttershy.

La pelirosa tomo el paquete y lo abrió, estando adentro una carta, el papel en si no tenia demasiado, siendo el dibujo de una casa con las puertas abiertas en las cuales se leía " _Que la alegría y un pequeño toque de caos jamás falten en su hogar" _Pero lo que de verdad llamo la atención de ella fue la firma en la parte baja de la tarjeta _Discord._

-El tío Discord envío esto…?-

-Si.- Respondió Dusk, mirando a una sonriente Twiligth- Lo que me pregunto es como el anciano obtuvo nuestra dirección…?-

-Que?- Dijo Twiligh dándose por aludida- Yo tanbien vivo aquí, así que le di esta dirección a mis padres, lo que pase luego de eso ya no es mi problema- Se cruzo de brazos antes de sonreír- Eso significa que las cosas entre ustedes están mejorando no?-

Fluttershy apoyando su mentó en el hombro de su hermano respondió- Si, lo hace..- Para luego dejar salir un sollozo.

El pelimagenta tomo el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos, con una sonrisa en sus labios – Estas llorando?-

Enterrando su rostro en el cuello del pelimagenta, Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza- Si estoy feliz…ya estaba feliz antes, aquí con mis amigas y contigo, entonces nos enteramos de que nuestras amigas están juntas y…-Sollozos…-Y mas esta carta…es como la cereza del pastel…-El pelimagenta solo asintió, limpiando las lagrimas de la pelirosa con sus manos, haciendo que se le corra el delineador de los ojos, entonces Fluttershy continuo- Se que esto no significa que nos perdona, pero de verdad se preocupa y le importa-

-El siempre se preocupo y se importo Flutters, sabes eso.-

-Lo se, pero todos estos años siempre me costo aceptar lo que paso con el, pero esta carta…es como por fin respirar aliviada luego de mucho tiempo- Luego sonrío y se limpio el maquillaje de la cara- Tal vez no volvamos a verlo pero esto de verdad me ayuda…-

Ambos se separaron de su abrazo y vieron que estaban solos en la cocina, Twiligth decidiendo darles su privacidad hace varios momentos, suspirando contentos-Hermano?-

-Si Flutters…- Pregunto el muchacho mirando a los ojos a la chica ligeramente mas baja.

-Te amo…-Ella dijo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo

Yo también te amo, mas que a nada en el mundo-

Los dos compartieron un beso suave antes de salir de la cocina y apagar las luces tras ellos…

* * *

**Tema de cierre: Final Mascarade. ( Linkin Park)**

**Respuestas a comentarios.**

**Thousandthon Remade: **Jeje, lo de la caída fue improvisada, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, eres uno de los que me apoyaron con este fic desde el principio, muchas gracias, aunque este es el cap final, mañana aun tengo algo pequeñito y especial, gracias por leer.

**Leon K53: **Si, es una lastima, aunque de verdad fue una interesante travesía, gracias por todo tu Innegable apoyo, gracias por leer y por tu genial sentido del humor.

**MrBrony25:** Bueeee, si, aunque el estomago es algo que falla mucho, gracias por todo tu constante apoyo y por seguirme hasta el final, gracias en serio.

**Bueno, pues esto es todo amigas/os, este es el final oficial de este fic, mañana tendrán un cap corto, un epilogo que yo encuentro necesarios mas que nada por razones de ternurismo, muchísimas gracias Por haber leído esto hasta el final y sin mas que decir, nos vemos la próxima SHANARO!**


	29. Un nuevo viaje

**Nigthmare: Nada que decir o agregar, pueden tomar esto como el Epilogo de una historia….o el prologo de otra…**

**Tags: ¿?...**

**Salto en el tiempo: 20 años…**

**Ubicación: Aeropuerto, Francia.**

Sentada al lado de la ventana en un asientote clase turista, una joven chica miraba a su alrededor nerviosa, sus manos aforrándose con fuerza a los costados de su asiento, la chica en cuestión tenia el cabello rosado largo, lacio y muy claro hasta la cintura, estaba vestida con un vestido blanco de estilo gótico con listones, tenia intensos ojos de color aguamarina que miraron el lugar con nerviosismo hasta posarse en una figura familiar a su lado, una chica la cual estaba con su cabeza metida en un libro.

La mencionada chica desvío la mirada por un momento de la novela ligera que estaba leyendo para mirar a su acompañante, viendo su nerviosismo, soltó una risita antes de tomar su mano de manera reconfortante- No te preocupes Florina, todo estará bien…- Dijo la chica del libro, esta parecía ser un poco mayor que la otra chica, su cabello era corto hasta los hombros, y este era de color blanco, estaba vestida en una remera de mangas cortas azules y una falda holgada larga hasta las rodillas, tenia ojos aguamarinas iguales a los de la chica pelirosa a la que llamo Florina.

Florina ante la sonrisa de la otra chica se sonrojo de gran manera antes de desviar la mirada.-Pero Lyn…- Respondió en voz baja la pelirosa, entre tartamudeos- Es la primera vez que viajamos sin papa ni mama, y pues…me siento un poco nerviosa…-

-Solo un poco?- La peliblanca llamada Lyn pregunto de manera retórica- Estas tan nerviosa que ya no siento la mano que te di para que sujetaras- Señalo con una mirada fingidamente desinteresada, cuando vio a la otra chica apenada y a punto de soltar su mano dijo- No, esta bien…- Para luego ella misma apretar su mano- No tienes que tomar todo tan literal Florina, soy tu hermana mayor mi trabajo es molestarte- Termino dándole una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Florina estaba segura que su rostro era lo mas humanamente parecido a un tomate en ese entonces, trato de articular alguna palabra pero lo único que salían de sus labios eran susurros mudos, suspirando derrotada solo dijo con un hilo de voz- …lo siento…-

-No te preocupes, y por lo demás estaremos bien relájate- Le dijo Lyn sin dejar de sonreír- Ahora me devuelves mi mano? Es que con una sostengo el libro y con la otra cambio de pagina-

Florina solo desvío la mirada apenada, soltando la mano de su hermana mayor susurrando otro-…Lo siento…-

-Ya deberías dejar de disculparte Florina…-

-Lo siento…-

Lyn solo entrecerró los ojos, suspiro y decidió que el mejor plan de acción seria ignorar esa disculpa, no seria la primera vez que discutirían sobre como Florina no debería disculparse por cada pequeñez que pasa- No tienes remedio…- Dijo antes de devolver su mirada a la novela en sus manos.

-Lo siento…-

Lyn solo suspiro derrotada y dejo esa disculpa sin respuesta, devolviendo su vista a su novela, Florina por su parte solo miro por la ventana de manera nerviosa.

-Buenas tardes damas y caballeros, este es su capitán hablando, y Tan aerolíneas les da las gracias por su preferencia. Ahora volaremos rumbo a Londres, si miran al frente, nuestro gran personal de vuelo les mostrara las medidas de seguridad, les deseo a todos un agradable viaje-Sonó la voz del capitán por los altavoces mientras unas azafatas.

-Es sexy…- Dijo Lyn mirando por sobre su libro a las sobrecargo, luego se volteo a mirar a una muy sonrojada Florina a su lado- No lo crees hermanita?-

-No deberías decir en publico esas cosas…- Dijo totalmente sonrojada la pelirosa,- Además…tu no eres novia de Aurora?-

-No para nada- Dijo de manera distraída Lyn volviendo a su asiento,- Digo si es mi mejor amiga de la infancia y todo eso, pero lo nuestro es mas para experimentar y todo eso, no hay nada romántico-

-La tía Rarity se sentirá mal al oír eso…-Susurro Florina- Ella estaba tan emocionada ante la idea de que su hija y una de las hijas de su mejor amiga fueran pareja…-.

-Si como digas- Respondió rápidamente la peliblanca con una ademán de desinterés- solo dice eso por que mama es su mejor amiga y quiere llevarle la contra a papa- Luego de eso se soltó su libro y se apoyo en el hombro de la pelirosa, no notando lo tensa y sonrojada que su puso esta ante el repentino contacto- Por que decidiste estudiar fuera del país- Pregunto de repente Lyn mirando a su hermana pequeña- Tu odias salir de casa, y odias mas viajar largas distancias, por que ir a otro país solo por la universidad?-

-Quería ver el mundo por mi misma…- Respondió en un susurro la pelirosa- quiero madurar y conocer personas nuevas…además de que me hice ilusión, mama, papa y prácticamente todos sus amigos estudiaron en Saint Mahilov, se conocieron halla…seria como comenzar una tradición…- Dijo Florina, luego apoyo su cabeza contra la de Lyn pensando _Y cuando supe que tu ibas a venir no me quise alejar de ti…_

\- Gracias por contarme tus razones- Dijo de manera animada Lyn enderezándose- Es genial que me cuentes estas cosas, somos hermanas así que es común que compartamos todo no? – Por unos momentos la peliblanca guardo silencio, como repasando en su cabeza lo que dijo, luego abrió los ojos y se sonrojo ligeramente apenada – Eso ultimo te sonó tan mal a ti como me sonó a mi?-

Florina estaba demasiado sonrojada como para articular una palabra, pero de repente el avión empezó a moverse- O por Dios, el avión se mueve!- Medio-grito en pánico la chica pelirosa aforrándose con fuerza a los respaldos del asiento.

-No te preocupes…- Lyn la tomo de la mano y le dio una reconfortante sonrisa- Todo estará bien…-

**Tema de apertura: My soul your beats "GirlsDeMo Version"( Girls Dead Monster, Anime Angel Beats OST 8)**

**Sin comentarios, muchisimas gracias por leer hasta aqui y nos vemos en la proxima historia, SHANARO!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Nigthmare: Buemo., hola jeje lamento la larga ausencia pero esta continuara pues lastimosamente estoy en extremo corta de tiempo con la universidad, como sea por ahora les traigo la introducción de los personajes para la secuela de " Crónicas de un romance no muy común" , bueno, al ser esta una secuela, las mane-six ya no tendran protagonismo, aunque no por eso dejaran de salir,sin embargo a demas de Ocs personajes como las CMC, Spike, Los gemelos Cake, etc tendran el foco en esta historia, ademas de los Ocs claro, como esta historia estará centrada en Ocs pues este primer cap será una introducción a alguno personajes principalesde invencion mia o de alguno de mis confidentes del fandom, son libres de mandar sus ocs para esta historia, nada esta definido ni siquiera las parejas, pero basta de cháchara, aquí están las introd. De los personajes para mi nuevo fic " Love`s Suck! (Para los que no entiendan ingles se traduce como: " El amor da asco!"), todos los personajes mencionados ( No solo en la descripción sino en los datos) serán importantes en la historia.**

**Análisis de personaje: Antes de empezar, como ya había dicho antes se les presentara un poco de info sobre los personajes, gracias adelantadas por leer y cualquier comentario será agradecido!.**

**Personajes principales:**

**Nombre: Florina**

**Estudio: Estudiante de biología.**

**Ocupación: Chica Moe y adorable.**

**Trabajo: Ninguno, Estudiante**

**Residencia: Edificio de departamentos estudiantiles, 3º Piso.**

**Edad. 17.**

**Descripción: Cabello rosado largo suelto hasta la cintura, piel muy pálida y ojos aguamarinas, mide 1m 74 Cm.**

**Familia:**

**Madre: Flutterhy. **

**Padre: Dusk.**

**Hermana Mayor: Madelyn ( Lyn )**

**Quien es Florina: A Florina le encanta mirar el cielo y la nubes, pudiendo pàsar horas relajada haciendo solo esto, es muy callada y reservada, auque puede salir de su coraza si es animada. Su personalidad es un perfecto espejo de su madre cuando tenía su edad, solo que tiene un caso muy severo de tartamudeo al hablar.**

**Florina a pesar de no llamar la atención es una chica muy lista y observadora, aunque tiende a entrar en pánico con facilidad y se pone en extremo nerviosa al tratar con personas desconocidas, especialmente hombres, es buena cocinando y tranquilizando a las personas, además de ser una muy buena cantando, además de tener una ligeramente inexplicable preferencia por la comida picante.**

**Al parecer algo común en toda su familia, tiene serios ataques de torpeza crónica, aunque los de ella son mas severos, siendo honesta con ustedes lectores, su torpeza llega a tal que una de las cosas que la hacen adorable es su manera de caer y verse como un cachorrito recién nacido tratando de caminar, torpemente adorable:3**

**Es la clase de chica a la que vez y luego de interactuar con ella por 5 minutos te dan unas ganas irrefrenables de abrazarla y estrujarla hasta sacarle el relleno : 3.**

**También tiene un ligero enamoramiento tipo Platónico / Cachorrito hacia cierta chica, la cual no podría ser mas ignorante sobre estos sentimientos ni aunque lo intentara.**

**Lograra ella llamar la atención de l a persona que le gusta o terminara dejando estos sentimiento por enamorarse de alguien mas?.**

**Nombre: Lyn ( Madelyn )**

**Estudio: Estudiante de Artes y Letras**

**Ocupación: Música Temperamental.**

**Trabajo: Ninguno, Estudiante.**

**Residencia: Edificio de estudiantes: 5º Piso.**

**Edad: 19**

**Descripción: Cabello de color blanco claro hasta los hombros, piel pálida y ojos aguamarinas, mide 1m 80 Cm.**

**Familia: Misma de arriba.**

**Quien es Lyn: Si fuéramos un mapa y comparáramos a Lyn con Florina, pues estaríamos comparando el polo sur en medio del invierno al medio día en los desierto del Sahara , donde Florina es Timida, Lyn es extrovertida, donde la una es callada, a la otra le buscan con desesperación un interruptor para callarla.**

**La peliblanca de Lyn es una chica animada y exorbitante, le gusta la literatura y la actuación además de tener una semi-obsesiva debilidad por el chocolate y los dulces en general, es también bastante torpe y atarantada, teniendo un 0,0000001% de habilidad en cosas comunes tales como correr, saltar, bailar, barrer, cocinar o caminar, en simples palabras, es un desastre esperando por suceder , es divertida y siempre trata de animar a todos tratando activamente de ser el alma de la fiesta.**

**Un serio defecto suyo es, poniéndolo de manera brusca… que es una bocona demasiado lista para su propio bien, hasta el punto que incluso de manera inconciente ( o al menos eso es lo que ella dice) Irrita y enfada a las personas a su alrededor con sus " Oportunos" Comentarios.**

**Ella también es en extremo, pero en EXTREMO Ignorante de las emociones de las personas a su alrededor, en serio! La babosa si se fijara podría tener su propio harem privado por todos los personajes ( Tanto masculinos como femeninos ) con sentimientos favorables hacia ella, esta ignorancia también aplica a emociones negativas, ósea que a menos que te lances contra ella con un cuchillo en mano y gritando " TE ODIO!" ella no sabrá que la odias :3-**

**Esta en una relación informal con su mejor amiga de la infancia aurora, su relación según ella la entiende es solo sexo y placer, nada mas ignorando completamente los ojos de cachorrito enamorado que tiene su amiga todo el tiempo, también es en extremo sobre-protectora y cuidadosa con su hermana menor Florina, a la cual quiere hasta en pedacitos.**

**Podrá alguien llamar su atención lo suficiente como para declararle sus sentimientos a Lyn y reclamar su corazón de entre todos sus pretendientes?.**

**Nombre: Aurora Sparkle ( Auri )**

**Estudio: Estudiante de Veterinaria**

**Ocupación: Amante de los animales**

**Trabajo: Medio-tiempo en un refugio de animales**

**Edad: 19**

**Residencia: Edificio de estudiantes: 5º Piso.**

**Descripción: Cabello de color rubio un poco largo generalmente recogido en una coleta, piel clara ( Color normal ) , Heterocromia ocular ( Ojo Izquierdo marrón y ojo derecho azul), mide 1m 77 Cm.**

**Familia:**

**Padre y madre Biológicos : Desconocidos, muertos en un accidente.**

**Rarity: ( Mama adoptiva)**

**Twiligth Sparkle: ( Madre Adoptiva)**

**Spike: ( Tio Adoptivo por parte de Twiligth)**

**Swetie Belle: ( Tia Adotiva por parte de Rarity, obvio ; 3)**

**Quien es Auri : Es una adorable amalgama de las personalidades de sus madres adoptivas, al igual que Twiligth es inteligente, analítica, le gusta la lectura, es perfeccionista le da mucho valor a sus relaciones con otras personas, como Rarity es orgullosa, dramática, divertida, exagerada, ligeramente manipuladora y muy muy muy muy muy muy MUY MUYYYYYYY Sexy.**

**Una amante de la vida silvestre, Aurora hace lo mejor que puede ayudar al planeta, ya sea reciclando basura, rescatando animales, limpiando parques, practicando la Eutanasia en animales moribundos y esas cosas, como se menciono antes le gustan hacer todas las cosas que se mencionaron en el párrafo anterior, además de ser buena cantante.**

**Aurora para lastima de muchos ( Especialmente Lynn quien es la primera en probar lo que sea que prepara) No cocina ni para salvar su vida, aun con la ayuda de Florina es incapaz de hacerlo, es como si todo lo que tocara se convirtiera en un choque entre basura y veneno para ratas, y lo peor es que a pesar de su obvia falta de talento culinario, ella lo intenta una y otra y otra y otra vez con los mismo o peores resultados, para lastima de Lynn y de sus madres, las cuales no tienen el corazón de decirle que su comida es un perfecto homologo de un arma bio-terrorista.**

**Al igual que Florina, Aurora no tiene una definición para su sexualidad, el caso de ambas mas que Lesbianismo o bisexualidad seria el de Inclinación Emocional Sexual Unidireccional ( U.E.S.U) el cual se describe como el haber fantaseado y estar enamorada/o de una sola persona toda tu vida, fantaseando Aurora de manera exitosa con su mejor amiga de toda la infancia Lynn, la cual para lastima de ella, es completamente ignorante de sus sentimientos a pesar de una relación que incluye sexo en un énfasis diario, y eso que Aurora a intentado de todo por que la peliblanca se de cuenta…**

**Lograra demostrar sus emociones a la chica por la cual esta tan locamente enamorada? O alguien le ganara alguien en su lucha por ese corazón?.**

**Personaje: Fire Storm ( Storm)**

**Author: Firestorm From Lunarian Empire.**

**Ocuacion: Estudiante de Mecanica Aeronautica.**

**Trabajo: Aspirante a jardinero en un balcon.**

**Edad: 19.**

**Residencia: Departamento de Solteros a 4 cuadras de la universidad, 3º piso.**

**Descricion: Cabello de color negro con franjas rojas un poco largo y liso, cubriendo parcialmente su ojo izquierdo, piel clara y ojos rojos, mide 1.79 m.**

**Familia: Es irrelevante.**

**Quien es Storm: Storm es un sujeto honesto que esta tratando de ganarse la vida con sus estudios, vivia y estudiaba en Estados Unidos hasta que un amigo le mando un E-mail diciendole que habia buenas oportunidades de trabajo, Storm se nego por que le dio pereza, luego el mismo amigo le mando otro E-mail diciendole lo sexys que eran las chicas del lugar, Storm, siendo un simple y mortal humano por supuesto acepto la oferta y subio al primer avion con camino a Londres.**

**En su niñes sus papas lo llevaron a la escuela y nunca volvieron a recogerlo, alguna razon habran tenido, asi que el chico fue cuidado por el estado hasta ser legalmente adulto, el le da poca o nada de importancia a esto, a diferencia de otros personajes ordinarios que pasarian su vida buscando a sus padres perdidos, este sujeto es diferente…**

**Storm tiende a actuar de manera fria y calculada tratando de verse fuerte y cool, a demas de que a veces es muy insencible ( Pero de nuevo querido lector, que chico no es asi, vamos muchachos admitanlo :3) pero de cualquier manera, siempre termina siendo alguien agradable y Dulce, razon por la cual muchas chicas lo miran con una luz favorable.**

**Personaje: Eirenn Shine.**

**Occupacion: Estudiante de Ciencias**

**Trabajo: Ninguno/Estudiante.**

**Residencia: La casa de sus padres a unas manzanas de la universidad.**

**Edad: 17.**

**Descripcion: Cabello rojo intenso corto en un estilo mari-macho, ojos azules, piel palida y es bastante alta :p.**

**Familia:**

**Padre: Flash Sentry**

**Madre: Sunset Shimer ( O.O…. Se esperaban eso luego de la fregada que Sun se metio en el fic origina!)**

**Quien es Eireen: A Eirenn le encanta mirar el clima, las nubes y las zonas de precion atmosferica y anotar todo en un libro que siempre lleva consigo, es bastante callada y estoica, aunque puede salir de su coraza si se le anima. Tiene un temperamento igualado al color de su fiero cabello rojo, aunque es muy buena manteniendo sus emociones detrás de la linea, pero pobre el que la enfade o se propase pues sera victima de una mirada mortal aun mas poderosa que la de su madre.**

**A Eirenn le gustan muchos las comidas picantes y detesta las flores con excepción de los tulipanes blancos, le gusta la musica y desconocido por sus amigos y conocidos sabe tocar el Arpa muy bien.**

**Eireen es la mas lista de todas las chicas, sabe hablar y comprender varios idiomas y es un marimacho en cada sentido de la palabra, a pesar de ser fria logro conseguirse un grupo muy unido de amigos y amigas al llegar a la universidad.**

**Podra algun chico o chica conquistar su corazon, o todos quedaran alejados y neutros ante la fria mirada de la estoica chica.**

**Personaje: Ligthing Clash.**

**Ocupacion: Estudiante de Artes y Letras.**

**Trabajo: No trabaja, plano y simple.**

**Residencia: El departamento de sus madres.**

**Edad 18.**

**Descripcion: El resultado de un choque a alta velocidad de los siguientes materiales ( Cabello rubio blanquesino, huesos, musculos, organos internos, piel clara, y ojos azules ) disparen todo y lo que tendran, si no se ve como una horrible y ensangrentada masa de cosas, entonces se ve como el.**

**Familia: **

**Rainbow Dash( Madre adotiva ).**

**Aplejacjk; ( Copiar y pegar lo de arriva)**

**Quien es Ligthing: Si Ligth no pudiera coquetear, el gritaria y se desintegraria hasta que de el solo quedara una pequeña y adorable montañita de olvo rubia. La unica chica a la cual no pudo cortejar con éxito es Eireen, esto se debe a que la chica peliroja en cuestion le causa terror, pavor y cualquier emocion de miedo que puedan imaginar. **

**El es muy muy suerficial, relajado y bastante distraido, hasta el punto de que no es alguien muy listo…un momento( Mira de nuevo arriba y ve que en la descripción para la formula no menciono un cerebro) Ups…eso ultimo es mi error, pero no importa se queda haci.**

**Ligth puede ser muy vago, aunque no es como si sus madres no trataran de corregirlo, ( Bueno, Aplejack lo intenta, Rainbow fue la que le enseño su doctrina de el no hacer nadaXD)**

**Podra nuestro coqueto amigo aprender a coquetear con una sola chica, esoy tambien aprender matematias avanzadas?**

**Bueno, hasta aquí, esto son algunos de los personajes importantes que saldran en la secuela, si ustedes lectores quieren que sus Ocs salgan en el fic, solo manden un PM y halli veremos los detalles, sin mas que decir, nos vemos la proxima con un nuevo proyecto, SHANARO!**


End file.
